harry potter y la guerra de los herederos
by pahrous
Summary: es la ultima gran pelea entre Harry Y voldemort...quien saldrá victorioso?.........pero Harry no peleará solo, obtendrá ayuda de los herederos...cuatro magos totalmente dispuestos a darlo todo por el bien de la humanidad...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno:

Esta era una de las tardes más calurosas de la temporada, la gente trataba de apaciguar este tormento con refrescantes baños de agua fría o simplemente zambulléndose dentro de sus piscinas, pero ese no era el caso de la gente en Privet Drive, en ese lugar seria muy de mal gusto ver a un grupo de infantes haciendo algún alboroto o algo fuera de lo que de forma mas que monótona se acostumbraba a hacer; toda la gente en ese lugar acostumbraba a pasar esas épocas calurosas e otras partes pero este año por acontecimiento inexplicable, la gente del lugar no había salido de casa, ya casi parecía un pueblo fantasma, sino fuera porque en el jardín de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive había una persona, de unos 16 años, con una contextura algo débil, un pelo rebelde y de color azabache, pero lo que realmente lo identificaba eran esos expresivos y profundos ojos verdes, pero esos ojos no eran lo que hacia especial a esta persona, lo que lo hacia especial era algo de lo que todo "su mundo" sabia mucho, ese algo era nada mas ni nada menos que una simple cicatriz en forma de rayo, durante mucho tiempo sus tíos le habían dicho Que se la había producido en el accidente en que trágicamente habían muerto sus padres, pero a la edad de 11 años supo que realmente esa marca era el resultado de que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, había tratado de matarlo, cuando era un simple bebe, con el mismo hechizo con el que había matado a sus padres, pero algo ocurrió, su madre en un ultimo intento de salvar a su hijo le lanzo un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso para q su hijo no muriera, producto de este el hechizo lanzado por El señor oscuro reboto en esta especie de escudo y le dio al mismo produciendo q solo quedaran vestigios de este ser y marcando al pobre niño con esa cicatriz.

Por supuesto que estamos hablando de Harry Potter, "el niño que salvo al mundo" de las manos de este terrible ser, pero a un muy alto precio, el niño había perdido a prácticamente toda su familia, teniendo que ser enviado a vivir con sus terribles tíos muggles que abusaron de él hasta mas no poder, pero el día que Harry cumpliera los 11 años de edad un gran secreto se le fue debelado, el era un mago, y no cualquier mago uno muy importante, y además tenia un cupo en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Durante su estadía en ese colegio conoció a muy buenos amigos, como también al amor de su vida, pero además se enfrento con Lord Voldemort durante todos los años que llevaba en su colegio dando a conocer que el señor tenebroso había vuelto y estaba recuperando todos sus poderes y preparando un gran ejercito para poder volver a dominar el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.

Él yacía hay tirado en el césped, agotado de tanto trabajar con el sol a sus espaldas, meditando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido durante su ultima estadía en Hogwarts, había sido asesinado el director de este colegio, Albus Dumbledor, un mago querido y respetado por toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y quizás también del mundo, pero lo peor de esto es que Harry había presenciado aquel momento, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderlo, porque Albus lo tenia paralizado para que no pudiera hacer nada; todo esto había dejado a Harry en un estado de tristeza casi absoluto, sino fuera porque tenia que mantener su mente constantemente ocupada porque debía hallar ciertos objetos mágicos que poseían parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso, en el minuto en que los siete objetos, comúnmente llamados Horcruxes, fuera destruida Voldemort perdería el nivel de inmortalidad que poseía y Harry tendría la posibilidad de poder eliminar de una buena ves con todo el sufrimiento y dolor que ese ser causaba a su paso.

En esto estaba pensando cuando logra percatarse que una lechuza de un color pardo estaba ingresando por su ventana, con un movimiento muy ágil se pone de pie y se dirige de manera muy rápida hacia su habitación, justo en el minuto en que entra en su habitación la lechuza estaba acomodándose en un pedestal que estaba en la pieza cuando el joven toma la carta del pie del ave y lo abre sin percatarse de quien era la carta, estaba tan desesperado en informarse de las cosas que estaban pasando en el mundo de los magos, que sin mas preámbulos tomo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Harry James Potter Evans:_

_¡Hola!, Es un gusto poder saludarte heredero mío, te preguntaras como es que sé que tu eres mi heredero, pues es muy simple yo poseo el don de la premonición y como te lo debes estar imaginado tuve una en la que se me hablaba de ti, en esta diría que tu serias mi heredero legitimo además de que tres personas mas obtendrán otras herencias dos de ellas pertenecen a mis mas fieles amigas, Rowenta Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf, debo decirte que sus herederos son dos personas muy cercanas a ti, creo q son si no me equivoco un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron y una jovencita muy bella de nombre Ginny. Sé sus nombres porque mis amigas también tuvieron premoniciones como las mías, pero el punto importante es que debes buscar entre tu gente al tercer heredero, lo ideal es que sea una mujer para poder obtener el equilibrio, el tercer heredero va a obtener los poderes de Morgana, la cual posee el don de curar todas las heridas, además de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo._

_Los poderes serán recibidos después de que los cuatro sepan de esta carta y muestren la magia mas poderosa existente en todo el universo, osea el amor._

_Sin nada mas que desearte muy buena suerte y que logres encontrar al tercer heredero me despido._

_Con afecto,_

_Godric Griffindor_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Luego de leer la carta de Godric, Harry entro en un estado de meditación muy intenso, no podía creer que él junto a sus dos mejor amigos, serian los herederos de los fundadores, era algo prácticamente inconcebible, pero así era, el acababa de recibir la carta en la que el mismísimo Godric Griffindor le decía esto. En ese instante otra lechuza entraba por la ventana, Harry reconoció esa lechuza, era el viejo Errol, la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron, con unas ansias contenidas tomo la carta acaricio a Errol y comenzó a leer.

_Harry:_

_¡Hola Harry¡, ¿cómo estas?, Espero que bien, sabes estoy algo molesto contigo, no nos has mandado ninguna carta desde que salimos de Hogwarts, bueno pero no te envíe esta carta para reprocharte, la verdad es que la orden te dio el permiso para que vinieras a pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en la madriguera, también vendrá Hermione, así podremos estar juntos los tres de nuevo, bueno si tu quieres venir, puesto que antes de que nos fuéramos ha casa tu dijiste que Talves no volverías al colegio y que irías solo en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes._

_Bueno si deseas venir, por favor envíame la carta de inmediato._

_Se despide,_

_Ron _

Cuando Harry termino de leer la carta no se pudo aguantar la felicidad que sentía, podría irse de ese miserable hogar para no volver hasta el próximo verano, además podría hablar de la carta con Ron y Hermione antes del colegio, así podrían tratar de ver quien podría ser la tercera heredera, o más bien quien él quería que fuera, ya que era Harry el que debía escoger a esta persona, que por lo que sabia debía ser mujer.

Él ya tenia una ligera idea de quien podría ser, pero no sabia si fuera conveniente involucrar a la chica que lo traía loco desde que la dejo, esa chica era Ginny Weasly, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron.

Así que tomo un trozo de pergamino y se puso a escribir un corto pero preciso mensaje.

_Ron:_

_Estaré feliz de poder ir a la madriguera contigo y Hermione, además de que tenemos que hablar sobre un tema muy importante. ¿Podrían pasar por mi mañana al mediodía?_

_Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir._

_Adiós_

_Harry_

_PD: mándale mis saludos a Ginny._

De inmediato tomo el pergamino lo enrollo en el pie de su alba lechuza, Hedwig, y le dice: Ve Hedwig, que nada te detenga, cuando llegues a la madriguera espérame hay que yo tengo que esperar que vengan por mí, no creo que me dejen aparecerme de inmediato, moody diría que es inseguro- "alerta constante Potter"- dijo Harry tratando de imitar la voz de ojoloco, soltando una leve sonrisa, y de una manera muy veloz Hedwig emprende su vuelo c de una manera muy elegante y Harry se queda admirándola hasta que no se logra divisar en el horizonte.

Luego de eso Harry empezó a sentirse muy cansado así que se puso su pijama, que constaba en un Short usado de su obeso primo Duddley que más bien le quedaban como pantalones, y se metió en su cama, respiro profundo, dejó su mente en blanco y se quedo profundamente dormido, pero a la vez ansioso de que llegara el próximo día porque se iría a la casa de su gran amigo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado en la cima de una colina, en el pueblo de Little Hangleton, en la mansión de los Riddle se oían una sarta de gritos de sufrimiento que llegaban a asustar al que se percatase de que había alguien hay, en realidad en esa mansión había mas de una persona, habían alrededor de un centenar de personas con capas negras todos con la cara cubierta por una capucha y en una de las habitaciones en un sillón muy antiguo y refinado se encontraba un ser con aspecto de serpiente y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, que con su varita en la mano torturaba a uno de sus sirvientes, llamados mortifagos.

¡Te ordene que no volvieras si no lograbas encontrar el cuartel de la orden del fénix!- gritaba encolerizado Lord Voldemort.- Pero mi señor es imposible- trataba de excusarse un mortifago que se encontraba en el piso- ¡no me importa imbécil! Deberás pagar por tu ineficiensia ¡crucio!- grito el señor oscuro y de manera inmediata el mortifago que estaba en el piso se comenzaba a retorcer, gritar y escupir sangre por todo el dolor causado por la maldición crucciatus.

Ponte de pie Travers- ordeno Voldemort- ve y llama a Malfoy quiero que este acá de inmediato- el mortifago se puso de pie, cojeando y tratando de mantener la compostura, se fue en dirección a otra de las habitaciones en las que se encontraba Draco Malfoy, Travers sin mas toca la puerta y se asoma por esta de inmediato Malfoy le dice -¡ Que quieres idiota, no ves que estoy ocupado!- a lo que Travers responde- El maestro quiere verte dice que debes estar de inmediato.

Sin nada mas que hacer Travers se retira y Draco se dirige apresurado hacia la habitación de Lord Voldemort.

Señor, ¿deseaba verme?- pregunta Draco inclinándose y besando una punta de la tuna de su maestro- Si Draco quiero que vayas a buscar a Severus, se fue al Ymalaya para tratar de encontrar a los Yetis pero aun no vuelve quiero que lo traigas, le tengo otra misión.

Entendido maestro y con un ligero plop Draco desaparece de la habitación y se dirige en la búsqueda de su antiguo profesor de pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando la luz del sol comenzó a llegar en la cara de Harry, lo que hizo que se despertara de manera muy molesta, pero luego se alegro porque recordó que pronto vendrían ha ir en su búsqueda para que pudiera pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones en la Madriguera junto con su amigo, así que pronto se baño vistió y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para que cuando llegaran por el no tuviera ningún inconveniente y se pudiera ir sin ninguna demora, así fue que bajo eufórico, entro a la cocina y se dio el susto del mundo al ver a su tío Vernon, un hombre muy gordo con un bigote en el que se podían apreciar los restos de las golosinas que comía a escondidas, y que en el poco Cuello que le iba quedando se le lograba notar una vena a punto de estallar, lo que significaba que Harry estaba en grandes problemas.

¡ TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO MAS DE ESOS BICHOS RAROS EN MI CASA, NO QUIERO QUE NINGUN ANORMAL SE ACERQUE A MI CASA!- gritaba mas que irritado Vernon Dursley- ¡SOY UN CIUDADANO EJEMPLAR, PAGO MIS IMPUSTESTOS, Y TENGO MIS DERECHOS, ESTA ES MI CASA Y NO QUIERO A NINGUN ANORMAL EN ELLA!.

Tío cálmate - le decía Harry a su tío tratando de que este se calmara un poco y pudiera explicarle sobre a que sé venia esa reprimenda, pero no fue necesario que le digieran porque en ese mismo momento Nymphadora Tonks se le acercaba y le estrechaba la mano a Harry – creo que me descubrieron Harry – se excusaba Tonks con una sonrisa en la cara – pero, ¿qué dices Tonks?- dijo Harry- lo que pasa es que estaba tratando de cambiar mi aspecto para que fuera más " aceptable" para tus tíos y te dejaran irte donde los Weasly, pero me pillaron desprevenida y hable del mundo mágico y caí en su trampa. – decía Tonks

- No te preocupes Tonks, en realidad así va a ser más fácil solo sígueme el juego- decía Harry con una sonrisa en la boca- Tío como usted no quiere más "anormales" en su casa que tal si me deja que me valla ahora de la casa y vuelvo como siempre el próximo año, así usted no vería mas gente de esta durante todo el año.

- Me parece buena idea – decía el señor Dursley mientras la vena de su corto cuello empezaba a relajarse- esta bien toma tus cosas y lárgate.

Como si esa orden no se fuera a repetir Harry salió corriendo hacia su habitación tomo su baúl y bajo disparado donde Tonks para que pudieran irse de inmediato. – Todo listo Tonks, ¿nos vamos ha aparecer? – Pregunta Harry con muchas ganas de poder aparecerse, ya que no había podido hacerlo en todo el verano porque vivía con gente muggle y eso estaba prohibido por ley.

- ¡De que otra forma nos iríamos Harry! – Dice Tonks sonriendo - pero tendremos que irnos hasta a casa de la señora Figg hay será más seguro que nos desaparezcamos hasta la madriguera.

Entonces sin mas preámbulo Tonks reduce el baúl de Harry hasta el tamaño de una caja de cigarros y se lo mete al bolsillo.

Vamos Harry que se nos hace tarde- comento Tonks.

Y sin nada mas que un gesto se despide de los Dursley y se va a la casa de la señora Figg para poder aparecerse luego en la casa de los Weasly.

Raramente la señora Figg no estaba en su casa – debe estar en algún tipo de misión – pensó Harry y luego de eso él se concentra él La Madriguera y pronto desaparece sin producir sonido alguno, eso sorprendió mucho a Tonks, debido a que solo muy pocos magos extremadamente expertos habían logrado eso, nisiquiera Dumbledor lo había logrado hacer, y eso que él es una de los mas grandes magos de la historia, pero pronto se despreocupo, puesto que Harry ya era muy fuerte, pero ella no sabia que Harry aun no lograba obtener todos sus poderes porque claro faltaba que se activara el poder heredado de Godric Griffindor, pero eso no lo sabia Tonks ni nadie mas que el propio Harry.

HARRY!!!!!!!!!! – Fue lo primero que escuchó el joven y sin darse cuenta ya estaba siendo abrazado por la mas pequeña de los Weasly, esa era la pequeña Ginny Weasly, la chica que traía loco a Harry, en ese mismo segundo el la tomo por el mentón la acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión profesable de un chico que no ha visto a su amada.

Ginny se sintió como en las nubes, no quería que ese beso se acabara ella lo estaba correspondiendo, sentía esos labios que para ella tenía sabor hidromiel, pero un grito de furia mezclado con impresión fue lo que la hizo volver a la tierra para desconectar ese beso.

HARRY POTTER QUE TE CREES APROVECHÁNDOTE DE MI POBRE HERMANA!!- gritaba Ron con una cara de ira pero que realmente no era mas que un simple acto de celos de niño chico aunque en verdad se estuviera muriendo de la risa por la cara que tenia Harry al escucharlo así.

- que te sucede Ron?, No es la primera ves que ves que estoy besando ha Ginny, no entiendo porque te hayas puesto así, decía Harry con una cara de confundido.

- estoy enojado porque debiste primero haberme saludado a mí y luego hubieses podido hacer lo que quisieras con Ginny!- contestaba Ron muerto de la risa. Ahora eran los tres los que se estaban riendo ha carcajadas cuando un ligero plop se oyó y todos se volvieron a saludar a Tonks que acababa de llegar

Despues de eso todos juntos entraron en La Madriguera para que Harry recibiera el clásico abrazo asfixiador de la señora Weasly, del cual Harry nunca se pudo zafar solo. – ¡Cómo veo esos muggles de nuevo te han tenido sin una alimentación decente!, Tendremos que darles una visita Arthur – dijo Molly hablando a Arthur Weasly, su esposo.

- no se preocupe señora Weasly, de verdad que este año los Dursley no me han tratado mal, lo que ocurre es que durante estas vacaciones no he estado muy apetente por lo ocurrido el año pasado, aun no logro superar que Dumbledor nos haya dejado solos.- decía Harry con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- esta bien pero a partir de ahora vas a comer absolutamente todo lo que tengas en el plato y cuando yo lo diga, no quiero q tu te andes muriendo de hambre ni menos andes caminando por hay como un chiquillo desnutrido, ya, será mejor que vayas a dejar tus cosas a la habitación de Ron para que bajes a comer algo.

- Seguido de eso Harry toma su baúl y sube las escaleras de la mano con Ginny, que aun no caía en la cuenta de que su amor había vuelto; seguido de eso Harry entra a la mas naranja pieza, la de Ron, la cual estaba tapizada hasta en las ventanas por pósters de los chudley cannons, equipo de quiditch favorito de Ron, Harry luego de dejar sus cosas en la cama y ordenar sus ropas toma por sorpresa a Ginny por la cintura y la atrae hacia su cuerpo diciendo – vieras todo lo que e deseado que este momento ocurriera, siento haberte dicho el año anterior que no quería que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, soy un imbécil debí haberme dado cuenta de que aunque yo tratara de alejarte de mi tu de todas maneras me seguirías y no creo que me hayas dejado solo, al igual que Ron y Hermione. – Seguido de eso Harry se acerca a Ginny y le vuelve a dar uno de esos besos que tanto añoraba, Ginny, aprovechando de que la puerta de la habitación de Ron por un mal hechizo había quedado con un seguro que solo podía ser abierta por dentro, cerro la puerta y empezó a acariciar a Harry, comenzaba a explorarlo con sus manos al mismo tiempo que las introducía por dentro de la camisa de este, Harry al darse cuenta de esto se sorprende pero simplemente se deja llevar por la pasión que existe entre ello y comienza a besar el cuello de su amada produciendo que la chica se comenzara a excitar, ya pronto estaban ambos tirados encima de la cama sin sus poleras, y Ginny estaba por comenzar a sacarle el pantalón a su amado cuando se escucha Un sonido mas que claro desde afuera, Hermione, su amiga había llegado y Ron había acudido a su encuentro, Harry y Ginny al darse cuenta en el estado en el que estabas se sonrojaron tanto que la cara de Ginny se confundía con su pelo y a Harry pareciera que fuera un extraterrestre de piel roja, rápidamente se pusieron las prendas perdidas y bajaron hasta el jardín de la casa para poder darle la bienvenida a su gran amiga.

- Harry!!, Tenemos que hablar he descubierto algo impresionante, tu también tiene que venir Ron. – Dejo Hermione apenas vio que su amigo venia hacia ella de la mano de Ginny.

- Que bueno que esté bien Hermione, porque así podremos hablar también de otra cosa que descubrí y eso les incumbe a ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

asi que sin mas preámbulo el señor Weasly tomó las cosas de Hermione al mismo tiempo en que los cuatro desaparecían por el camino que los llevaba al bosque.

Los cuatro chicos estuvieron caminado por un largo trayecto hasta que lograron encontrar un claro en el que pudieran hablar de forma tranquila y sin problemas de que los pudieran escuchar.

- Vamos Hermione dinos que es lo que descubriste – dijo Ron un tanto entusiasmado por la gran noticia.

- Verán- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse un poco- lo que ocurre es que descubrí un árbol genealógico de mi familia.- dijo Hermione aun con la respiración entrecortada.

- pero, ¿qué importancia tiene un árbol genealógico muggle Hermione? – pregunto Ron algo confundido

- si no me interrumpieras podría explicarlo- dijo Hermione algo molesta por la interrupción de Ron- lo que pasa es que este árbol genealógico no es muggle, el árbol es ¡un árbol genealógico mágico! Y en la muestra q mi antepasada directa era la ¡mismísima Morgana! – Decía Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿pero quien es esa tal Morgana?- pregunto Ron aun más confundido

- lo que pasa Ron es que Morgana es sobrina de Merlín, entiendes ahora, osea soy descendiente de una de las más poderosas brujas!! – Decía Hermione totalmente emocionada.

- en eso Harry se da cuenta de lo ocurrido y en ese mismo momento se decide a hablar. – Chicos ahora tengo que contarles algo aun más importante – dijo Harry en un tono casi sepulcral.

- ¿qué ocurre Harry?- pregunto Ginny que al oír la voz de Harry se dio cuenta de que era algo realmente importante.

- Entonces en eso Harry toma la carta que le envío Godric Griffindor y la comienza a leer.

_Harry James Potter Evans:_

_¡Hola!, Es un gusto poder saludarte heredero mío, te preguntaras como es que sé que tu eres mi heredero, pues es muy simple yo poseo el don de la premonición y como te lo debes estar imaginado tuve una en la que se me hablaba de ti, en esta diría que tu serias mi heredero legitimo además de que tres personas mas obtendrán otras herencias dos de ellas pertenecen a mis mas fieles amigas, Rowenta Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf, debo decirte que sus herederos son dos personas muy cercanas a ti, creo q son si no me equivoco un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron y una jovencita muy bella de nombre Ginny. Sé sus nombres porque mis amigas también tuvieron premoniciones como las mías, pero el punto importante es que debes buscar entre tu gente al tercer heredero, lo ideal es que sea una mujer para poder obtener el equilibrio, el tercer heredero va a obtener los poderes de Morgana, la cual posee el don de curar todas las heridas, además de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo._

_Los poderes serán recibidos después de que los cuatro sepan de esta carta y muestren la magia más poderosa existente en todo el universo, osea el amor._

_Sin nada mas que desearte muy buena suerte y que logres encontrar al tercer heredero me despido._

_Con afecto,_

_Godric Griffindor_

Apenas termino de leer Ginny y Ron quedaron mudos, como era posible que los fundadores hubieran tenido una profecía de ese tamaño y escogieran a Ron y Ginny para convertirse en sus herederos legítimos, para ellos era casi increíble, pero Hermione estaba peor, que relación tenia ella con todo eso, además de que Morgana fuera alguna especie de pariente de ella, pero en ese momento Harry tomo la palabra. – Hermione por el hecho de que hayas descubierto que eres pariente de Morgana o creo que seria conveniente que tu fueras la tercera heredera, sin contarme a mi, por supuesto; Pero solo si tú lo deseas podrás serlo, además de que esto deberemos mantenerlo en secreto.

Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos y con una vos firme que nunca antes se le había escuchado acepto el poder que se le iba a entregar y en ese mismo instante ante la vista de los cuatro chicos una pequeña botella con un liquido distinto para cada uno mas un pequeño pergamino escrito y tres libros aparecieron ante ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Harry que tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Hola de nuevo heredero mío, que bueno que fuyó capas de encontrar de manera tan rápido a la ultima heredera y mejor aun el hecho de que sea heredera sanguínea de Morgana. _

_Bueno el hecho es que ante ti tienes una poción con la cual mis poderes serán traspasados hacia ti y además tienes varios libros con los que se te enseñara a poder manejar mi magia, ahorrado que tienes que saber es que con mis poderes desarrollaras la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, aumentaras tú capacidad tanto física como menta, podrás manejar tanto la magia blanca, como las artes oscuras, y obtienes el don de convertirte en un animago, te sorprenderá saber que eres un majestuoso loen. Además acabas de heredar toda mi fortuna la cual deberás cobrar en Gringots apenas puedas._

_Adiós heredero._

Despues de eso Harry tomo la poción y se la tomo de inmediato sintió como su poder mágico aumentaba de manera sorprendente además sentía como sus músculos se desarrollaban y su pelo creía un poco más.

Hermione al ver lo ocurrido en Harry tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Mucho gusto conocerte, heredera de mi gran poder._

_Bueno deberas saber que para que todos mis poderes resulten debes cumplir con dos requisitos los cuales son ser mujer y tener algun tipo de relacion sanguinea conmigo, por lo que me imagino que no debe haber ningun problema, bueno esa botellita que seguramente tienes en tus manos posee todo mi poder al tomartela obtendras mis poderes, los cuales son varios como el don de curar todas las heridas, además de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo, tambien te convertiras en una animaga y tu forma era un esplendido Fenix rojo con algunas plumas doradas en alguna parte que es un secreto, poseeras todas las habilidades del fenix eseptuando que se puede aparece, nose por que pero nunca pude._

_Bueno en esos libros que tienes enfrente estan las explicaciones detalladas y todo lo que quieras saber sobre ellas._

_Solo deseandote suerte me despido._

Hermione al terminar de leer, al igual que Harry tomo la pocion y se la tomo de inmediato, sintiendo com el poder recorria su cuerpo y tambiencomo su cuerpo cambiaba un poco, refinando sus ya esplendidas curvas . luego de eso tomo de inmediato un libro y empeso a leer.

Ginny con algo de miedo tomo la carta y empeso a leer.

_Espero que el que este leyendo esta carta sea mi heredera, que si no me equivoco se llama Ginebra, un muy lindo nombre, mi abuela se llamaba asi. Bueno pero a lo nuestro, con la pocion heredaras el poder de la premonición, podras manejar las plantas a tu placer ademas de que podras identificar absolutamente todas, por lo mismo tu figura se refinara por decirlo de alguna manera pues te pondras un tanto mas fuerte y agil, ademas de que tu vista se mejorara mucho, otro poder que obtendras es el de poder hacer magia sin varita y de la empatia pero este solo lo podras realicar con las personas de tu sexo opuesto ya que con las del mismo sexo no funciona, ademasde que te convertiras en un animago con la forma de un tejon._

_Eso es todo, y suerte en tu futuro._

Al igual que Harry y Hermione Gynni se tomo la pocion y noto como tanto su cuerpo como su poder magico cambiaba, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que cuando su cuero cambio Harry se quedo mirandola embobado por lo bella que se habia puesto.

Ron al ver que era el ultimo en leer la carta y tomar la pocion se armo de valor y tomo la carta.

_Un gusto poder hablar contigo heredero. Debo informarte que tu, como heredero de Revenclaw obtendras los poderes de comumicarte con todos los animale,ademas vas a poder crear pociones de manera mas rapida acelerando los procesos lentos, tambien podras manejar la magia complementaria, la cual puede aumentar tu potencia en hasta un 50. Tambien tu aspecto fisico se vera mejorado pero solo un poco y obtendras la habilidad de ser un animago con la forma de un halcon del cual obtemdras toda las habilidades._

_Sin nada mas que decir me despido mi heredero, disfruta tus nuevos poderes._

Ahora sin ningun temor Ron tomo la poción y la bebio asta el fondo comensando a sentir como su poder magico aumentaba de manera significativa al igual que su musculatura y su pelo se acorto un poco.

Luego de eso los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirando. Y se dispusieron a volver a la madriguera sin decir nada, se estaba volviendo tarde y no habian comido nada desde el almuerzo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

¡Chicos en que estaban, me tenían con el alma en un hilo! – fue lo primero que dijo la señora Weasly al ver entrar a los chicos que recién llegaban de su extraña reunión.

- no se preocupe tanto señora Weasly, usted sabe muy bien que estabamos en los jardines de la casa, hablando sobre nuestras vacaciones, lo que pasa es que nesecitabamos un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar y sabemos muy bien que aquí no nos hubiera dejado tranquilos por todo el tiempo que queriamos- dijo Harry con un tono entre feliz y serio que tranquilizó a la señora Weasly.

- si mamá, ademas sabes que si nosostros estuvieramos en algun problema el reloj te alertaria – dijo Ron con un tono tranquilo apuntando al viejo reloj que estaba en la sala de la madriguera, este reloj en ves de tener manecillas como cualquier reloj poseia varias cucharas con la cara de todos los Weasly, y en el reloj se indicaba en el lugar o estado en el cual se encontraba cualquiera de estos, del pequeño detalle del que no se habia percatado Ron era que desde que Lord Voldemort habia vuelto, todas las "manecillas" indicaban al mismo punto, "peligro de muerte".

- Ronald Weasly, ¡¿que hiciste con tu pelo?! – pregunto con una cara de sorpresa la señora Weasly al darse cuenta de que su hijo traia mas corto el pelo desde que se fue.

- ¡a mi pelo!, si es que a Hermi se le ocurrio que seria buena idea hacerme un cambio de look, decia que me veia algo viejo y desordenado con el pelo como la traia – dijo Ron con un tono de estar mintiendo. - ¿cierto Hermi?.

- si por supuesto – respondio Hermione. – ¿acaso no cree que se ve mejor asi señora?

- si en eso tienes razon querida, entonces será mejor que vengan y coman algo que ya esta servida la cena. – dijo la señora Weasly ya mas tranquila.

- mamá, y donde esta el resto, en la mañana esta casa parecia que hiba a estallar de tanta gente que habia y ahora estamos solo nosotros – inquirió Ginny al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba sola.

- lo que pasa querida es que tu padre y los demas tuvieron que i al ministerio a averiguar ciertas cosillas, y los demas tenian que ir a trabajar, ya sabes que tus hermanos tienen a medio mundo trabajando para ellos. – dijo la señora Weasly con una sonrisa en su cara pero con preocupacion en los ojos. Y sin nada mas que decir los cinco se sentaron en la mesa y un elfo domestico se aparecio y comensó am servir la comida.

- chicos, ¿desde cuando ustedes poseen un elfo domestico? – preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

- lo que pasa Harry es que Percy cuando trabajó para el ex ministro como no tenia a nadie que lo ayudara tubo que contratar uno, y cuando el volvio a casa se trajo consigo al elfo, como tratando de pedir disculpas y como un regalo para nuestra madre – dijo on con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

- ¡osea que Percy porfin se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error! – dijo Harry algo feliz por la noticia, mas que porque Percy se haya dado cuenta de que estaba en un error, porque habia vuelto a su hogar y habia tratado de hacer las pases con su familia.

Asi despues de la cena Ron y Harry se levantaron de la mesa para poder ir a dormir,ya que estaban cansados, y sin mas preambulos Harry se levanta le da un tierno pero corto beso en los labios de Gynni, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y la señora Weasly se sorprendiera, y al mismo tiempo Ron se acerca para besar en la mejilla a Hermione pero esta sin querer se mueve un poco y el beso termina siendo en la comisura de los labios de la chica, produciendo que ambos se sonrojarany Ron saliera corriendo de la pura impresión hacia su habitacion, dejando a una Hermione algo confundida.

Al llegar Harry a la habitación se da cuenta de que Ron estaba acostado, tratando de quedarse dormido pero le era imposible ya que aun se le pasaban las imágenes del casi beso en los labios de Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de esto, se puso su pijama, y se acostó, pero no sin antes interrogar a su amigo en algo que lo tenia muy preocupado desde el año anterior.

- Ron, ¿ estas despierto?- pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

- si, estoy despierto, ¿qué quieres? – respondió Ron

- hacerte una pregunta que me tiene muy interesado, Ron, ¿ te gusta Hermione, Y quiero que me respondas con tu total franqueza – pregunto Harry con un tono tan serio que sorprendería a cualquiera.

- veo que no me dejas otra alternativa amigo, si, amo a Hermione desde hace mas de un año pero no me atrevo a decírselo, porque temo que ella ame a otra persona. – Le respondió su amigo.

Lo que el no sabio era que la puerta no había quedado totalmente cerrada y una sorprendida Hermione había escuchado absolutamente todo, y como si eso dependiera de su vida entro por la puerta sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron y se abalanza sobre este ultimo dándole un gran beso en la boca, sorprendiendo aun más a ambos chicos; Harry al darse cuenta de que eso pronto podría pasar a mayores, tosió estruendosamente para que los dos chicos se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo, y con un fuerte movimiento ambos se separan quedando totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.

- estuve esperando que digieras eso por mas de un año Ron, acaso creías que no me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, ese bendito día en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, tu con tu cara de niño bueno y esa tierna mancha en la nariz, me volviste loca desde un principio, y luego cuando fuiste a mi rescate junto con Harry, para pelear con un tremendo troll que estaba en los baños en que yo estaba – y sin decir mas Hermione salió corriendo dejando estupefacto a un joven pelirrojo, luego de escuchar todo eso, no sabia que decir o hacer, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – Buenas noches Harry. Y sin mas se acomodó y quedo dormido, al igual que Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

- ¡ vamos Harry despierta!- grito Ginny, seguido de un tierno beso en los labios del joven, produciendo que este se despertara lentamente y disfrutara del tierno beso que le daba su novia, para él era la chica más bella de todo el mundo. Terminado ese tierno beso Harry se da cuenta de que aun no amanece, por lo cual le pregunta a su amada.

- ¿qué ocurre Ginny?, ¿Por qué me despiertas si aun no ha amanecido?, Todos deben estar durmiendo.

- lo que ocurre Harry es que quería ser la primera en darte tu regalo, ¡no habrás olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños! – Dijo Ginny y acto seguido le entrega un pequeño regalo, el cual Harry lo toma y con sumo cuidado lo abre, al verlo se da cuenta que era un precioso reloj y en la parte de atrás tenia inscrito los nombres de él y su amada encerrados en un corazón. - ¿te gusto amor?- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara que ponía su amado.

- ¡Cómo no me iba a gustar!, Es lo más precioso que me han regalado ¡te amo Ginny!. – y acto seguido se pone el reloj, y abraza a su amada, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que los dejo tendidos sobre la cama, y en ese instante Harry se da cuenta de que su amigo estaba despertando, así que rápidamente le lanza un hechizo relajante para que se durmiera profundamente hasta el siguiente día, puesto que ya podía realizar magia por ser mayor de edad, acto seguido comienza a besar tiernamente a su amada que lo miraba con ojos soñadores, pero algo pícaros, después de eso Ginny sigue besando apasionadamente a su amado que de nuevo era solo para ella y sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban sin sus pijamas, y Ginny había solo quedado en su ropa interior al igual que Harry, cosa que produjo que la chica se comenzara a excitar ya que el chico la estaba cubriendo de besos, partiendo por su cuello llegando hasta su ombligo para por ultimo comenzara a disfrutar con los lóbulos de la oreja de la chica, produciendo que esta comenzara a gemir mas aun, la chica al ver eso se sube sobre Harry y comienza a besarlo en su abdomen, que producto de los poderes adquiridos se había vuelto mas formado y sus músculos se dejaban notar, dejando ver a un chico de cuerpo atlético, cosa que le encantaba a Ginny.

- amor te das cuenta de que es lo que estamos apunto de hacer, - preguntaba la joven chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- claro que si mi niña, lo que no se es si tu quieres que esto ocurra, sabes muy bien que este es un paso muy grande en nuestra relación, - dijo Harry y acto seguido Ginny lo besa y comienza a sacarle los boxers que traía puesto Harry y al mismo tiempo este comenzaba a soltarle el sostén, dejando lucir unos Hermosos pechos, que para el pensar de Harry eran perfectos, comenzó a besarlos, produciendo que Ginny se excitara asta el limite y comenzara a gemir de manera que Harry se excitaba aun mas, así los dos chicos habían quedado sin prenda alguna, dejando ver los cuerpos de ambos.

- Amor, aslo con cuidado, es mi primera ves y no quiero que me duela.- dijo la Hermosa Ginny Weasly con la respiración entrecortada.

- esta bien amor mío, también quiero que esto sea perfecto para ambos.- respondió Harry y acto seguido los dos chico se hicieron uno con tal nivel de pasión y amor que nunca se dieron cuenta que de sus cuerpos comenzaba a emanar una cantidad mas que extraordinaria de poder mágico, ambos acababan de activar el máximo nivel de los poderes que habían heredado, y eso ocurriría cuando el o los herederos demostraran su amor en el acto máximo, pero este tenia que ser de manera involuntaria, osea que no debía ocurrir con la intención de que pudieran obtener mas poder, sino que con la intención de amar.

Así fue como los dos chicos sin tener la intención de hacerlo habían activado sus poderes máximos, pero nunca se dieron cuenta pues Despues de que ambos hubieran terminado el acto sexual habían caido en un profundo sueño, ambos abrazados dentro de la cama del joven.

- ¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER, ¿ QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!- gritaba en Ron a su amigo dentro de su habitación, al ver a su amigo y hermana desnudos dentro de la cama de Harry.

- Ron, por favor cálmate, no quiero que tu hermana se despierte, déjame explicarte que es lo que pasa, pero por favor cálmate – decía Harry que trataba que su amigo se calmase para no despertar a la chica que aun seguía durmiendo, y Harry la veía y recordaba todo lo ocurrido hace solo un par de horas.

- ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI TE ESTOY VIENDO SIN ROPA CON MI HERMANA LOS DOS DENTRO DE LA MISMA CAMA Y AMBOS DORMIAN ABRAZADOS!- seguía gritando Ron.

- si bajas el tono te lo diré. – Decía Harry, al mismo tiempo que su amigo se sentaba en su cama y esperaba la explicación. – Lo que ocurre Ron, es que anoche tu hermana me vino a ver para ser la primera en darme su regalo de cumpleaños, y yo me puse muy feliz, la bese y las cosas comenzaron a pasar y ya no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estabamos los dos ay en la cama abrazados pensando en lo que habíamos hecho y en todo lo que nos amábamos.

- espero que a ti no se te vaya a ocurrir dejar ahora a Ginny ni hacerla sufrir, porque sino... - Ron no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Ginny se había despertado y cubierta con una sabana amenazaba a su hermano.

- ¿Si no que?, Ronald Weasly, o ¿acaso quieres que le cuenta a mamá que es lo que paso la ultima noche en Hogwarts?- decía Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara, y Harry miraba a su amigo sin entender nada.

- no te atreverías, hermanita querida, ¿cierto? – Decía Ron ahora con un tono de suplica.

- ¿ que ocurrió Ron?- preguntaba ahora Harry muy intrigado por lo que acababa de oír.

- o nada Harry es algo que hice y que me descubrió mi querida hermanita- hablaba Ron sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

-Está bien, entonces si tu no le dices nada a mamá, yo me quedare callada. – decía Ginny ahora con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que haba triunfado.

- entendido hermana, silencio absoluto- dijo Ron produciendo que Harry y Ginny se rieran a carcajadas.

- amor- dice Harry tratando de llamar la atención de Ginny.

- ¿Sí?- le responde.

- ¿ te has dado cuenta de que nuestro poder mágico ha aumentado desde aquello?- preguntaba Harry algo confundido.

- si tienes toda la razón, siento que ahora tengo mas poderes que ayer después de beber la poción. – Decía la chica.

- lo que es yo, no siento ningún cambio. – Dijo Ron algo extrañado y acto seguido Harry.

- ¡entonces era a eso a lo que se refería Godric en la carta! – Dijo Harry feliz por averiguar algo tan importante.

- ¿a que te refieres amor? – Le pregunta Ginny a Harry.

- lo que pasa es que Godric en la carta que me mando me dijo que para que nuestros poderes heredados se activaran en un 100 deberíamos expresar la magia mas poderosa y antigua, osea el amor, y como lo que ocurrió entre Ginny y yo es una de las muestras de amor mas grandes que existen, se activaron totalmente las de nosotros pero la de ustedes no.

- ¿entonces tu dices que yo tengo que hacer eso con Hermione para que activemos nuestros poderes?- pregunto Ron.

- no Ron, lo que digo es que tienes que llegar a demostrar mucho amor hacia la persona que tu ames pero no necesariamente hacer lo que yo con Ginny hicimos, ¿entiende?. – Le dice Harry a su amigo para explicarle, pero en ese justo momento entro Hermione.

- ¿Qué fue lo que precisamente hicieron tu y Ginny? Harry. – Pregunto Hermione, Ginny y Harry al escucharla y con esa pregunta se pusieron totalmente rojos, produciendo que Ron se riera a carcajadas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

- ¿por qué no mejor bajamos a desayunar?, Me muero de hambre- dijo Ron haciendo que los cuatro chicos se rieran de él por no poder controlar su hambre. Y fue así como los cuatro chicos bajaban tranquilamente cuando un ensordecedor sonido los asusta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!- grito una multitud de personas que esperaban al chico en la cocina, al darse cuenta de esto, Harry se sorprendió y dio cuenta de que absolutamente toda la casa se había cubierto de arreglos, globos y muchos fuegos artificiales de sortilegios Weasly.

- vamos, vamos chicos pasen a sentarse, que esperan- decía la señora Weasly con una sonrisa y sorprendida al ver entrar a Ginny con una de las camisas de Harry y ha Harry con varias partes de su cara con pequeñas manchas como las que deja la pintura de labios, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y prosiguió con la fiesta.

Harry ya estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, al lado de Ginny y cubierto en regalos, así que decidió empezar a abrirlos antes de comer.

- toma abres este Harry – le dijo algo serio Remus. – Perteneció a tu padre y ahora te pertenece a ti.

- gracias Remus – decía Harry al tomar una pequeña Cajita de color esmeralda y con mucho cuidado la abrió, al ver su contenido se sorprendió mucho, pues no entendía porque su padre le hubiese tomado tanto aprecio a una simple llave, se dio cuenta que poseía unas runas escritas en su borde pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que la tomo y la volvió a guardar en la Cajita.

- Sé que es muy extraño, pero tu padre decía que eso lo debías obtener tu apenas cumplieras tu mayoría de edad – dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.

Así siguió abriendo regalos, los Ron junto a Hermione le habían regalado un bello libro que en la portada decía, " hechizos antiguos y sus usos" (" ¡hey Ron mucho tiempo con Herm té esta asiendo mal amigo!"), el resto de los Hermanos Weasly le regalaron un set para la escoba y un extraño pedestal, no sabia para que era, pero en ese momento llegaron tres lechuzas seguidas por un bello fénix que inmediatamente todos reconocieron como Fawkes.

Harry muy sorprendido se apresuro en quitarles las cuatro cartas que venían y al mirar los remitentes el mundo se le vino a abajo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Ginny al darse cuenta se acerco suavemente a Harry y le dice – tranquilo Harry todo va a estar bien – seguido de eso le da un tierno beso en los labios del joven ya casi adulto, dándole las fuerzas que buscaba para poder leer las cartas, así que tomo la primera.

_**Harry:**_

_**Si recibes esto porque yo estoy muerto y tu acabas de llegar a la mayoría de edad, ¡felicitaciones!, Me hubiese encantado estar hay, estoy mas que seguro que Molly preparo uno de sus famoso postres de limón.**_

_**Bueno pero no es para eso esta carta, en realidad es, como yo no poseo ningún descendiente quiero que mis cosas queden en buenas manos, por lo mismo te nombro como heredero total de todas mis fortunas, que son pocas pero si que valen la pena.**_

_**Además debo informante que Fawkes, al igual que todo fénix, escogen a su amo, y el cuando sintió que mi muerte se aproximaba decidió que tu debería ser su nuevo amo, cuídalo el puede ser una muy buena mascota y una gran sorpresa para Tom.**_

_**Además, como te nombre a ti como mi único heredero también obtendrás mi herencia mágica, osea vas a obtener todos mis poderes que pertenecen a mi familia, en los cuales consta con el poder de hacer magia sin varita, aunque por lo que sé ya puedes hacerlo, por lo de Godric, además podrás ser uno de los pocos dobleanimago, porque aunque tu no lo creas soy un animago, pero nunca me inscribí, por seguridad, como tu dirías, la forma que obtendrás será de un bello fénix, los detalles los tendrás que averiguar tu puesto que nunca la utilice mucho y no la recuerdo, lo que si se es que con esa forma obtendrás casi todos los poderes de un fénix, por supuesto menos el de poder resurgir de las cenizas, pero si prolongara tu vida por unos cien años que digamos, y también te convertirás en el dueño mayoritario de el colegio Hogwarts, puesto que yo manejaba el 24, y cada fundador manejaba un 25 mas y había un 1 que lo maneja en ministerio, solo por papeleos.**_

_**Bueno si no me equivoco Fawkes debe tener guardada mi poción con todos los poderes.**_

_**Sin nada mas que desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, me despido...**_

_**Albus Dumbledor.**_

_**PD: si mis teorías son ciertas es probable que tu personalidad cambie un poco. Pero es solo una teoría, Talves tu habilidades mentales (oclumencia entre esas) se mejoren.**_

Al terminar de leer Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa y unas lagrimas rebeldes se dejaron ver en sus mejillas, y sin nada mas que decir, llamo a Fawkes, que lo miraba fijo y este entendió y de inmediato izo aparecer una pequeña botella en las manos de Harry, este la tomo y para sorpresa de todos se la tomo y un gran haz de luz se irradio por todo el cuerpo de Harry dejando sorprendido a todo el que lo viera, así y sin mas preámbulos Harry tomo la segunda carta y la abrió para comenzar a leer.

_**Hijo mío:**_

_**Siento mucho no poder estar a tu lado para poder acompañarte durante tu vida, para poder abrazarte y acompañarte cuando te sientas triste o necesites algún apoyo, te pido perdón por la vida que te tocó vivir, Talves debimos haber echo otra cosa para que pudiéramos evitar esa estúpida profecía, pero como tu te darás cuenta las profecías siempre aciertan, es una lastima, pero nunca ha existido alguien que haya logrado evadir una profecía. Si tu recibes esta carta es porque tu cumpliste tu mayoría de dad y yo no puedo estar al lado tuyo para poder celebrarlo contigo y tu padre, ademes te debo avisar que pronto creo que hoy mismo todo tu poder mágico se liberara, si como escuchaste, todo el poder mágico que posees hasta este momento no es mas que una simple sombra del verdadero poder que posees, sin contar de los poderes que heredaras de Godric Griffindor, que también son muchos; cuando tu eras un simple bebé de 5 meses comenzaste ha hacer magia sin varita y realizar diversos hechizos tan complejos que ni el mismísimo Dumbledor podía realizarlos a la perfección que tu los realizabas, por miedo a que no pudieras controlar tu poder con tu padre decidimos que deberíamos ponerte algún tipo de regulador o control para controlar el poder que poseías, y es así como te pusimos un hechizo muy antiguo que mantiene al margen algo como el 80 de tu magia y lo mantiene así hasta que tu cumplas tu mayoría de edad, y existen dos formas de que tu poder se libere totalmente, una de esas es que el segundo día de tu mayoría de edad, es decir el 2 junio, el lazo se romperá de manera abrupta y todo tu poder será liberado rebasando tu resistencia ante tal poder, y sin poderlo controlarlo, así probablemente mueras, la otra manera es con una antigua poción que debilita el lazo de manera lenta, es recomendable que te la tomes antes de dormir, para que tu cuerpo se adecue solo a todo tu poder, eso si, cuando tu despiertes tendrás que tener que reacostumbrarte a tu cuerpo, además tendrás que realizar una serie de ejercicios de relajación y meditación para poder equilibrar todo tu poder, la poción la posee Dumbledor y el nos dijo que si en caso de que el muriera la poción te la entregaría Fawkes, además debes saber que en la mansión Potter, no nuestra casa de verano, sino que la mansión que esta en otra parte del valle de Godric, se encuentran una serie de libros Que aparecerán frente a ti cuando todo tu poder se libere, en ellos hay una serie de hechizos y conjuros que solo podrás realizar tú.**_

_**Bueno hijo mío esto es todo lo que te debo decir, y recuerda que siempre estaremos en tu corazón cuando nos necesites.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Lily Evans**_

Al terminar de leer la carta Harry ya no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar profundamente, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes que no sabían de quienes eran esas cartas, Ginny al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba sufriendo tanto lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un tierno beso, eso a Harry le dio muchas mas fuerzas para poder seguir adelante y terminar de leer las dos cartas restantes, el sabia que tenia que leerlas era su deber.

Así tomó la tercera carta la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_**Harry:**_

_**¡Hola, hijo mío!**_

_**Sé que es raro esto, que té este escribiendo una carta para que te llegue en 16 años mas, para cuando tu cumplas 17 años de edad, pero tu madre tiene miedo de que nos vaya a pasar algo, y en el caso de que nosotros muriéramos, tendrías estas cartas para entender algunas cosas que yo creo no entenderías, espero que hayas quedado en Griffindor y hayas sido el mejor buscador que el colegio aya tenido, por supuesto que Despues de mi, y también espero que estés siguiendo la tradición de los Potter, teniendo mas de una pretendiente y haciendo siempre travesuras, si tu madre leyera esto estoy seguro de que se habría enojado muchisimo conmigo, pero por eso es que la voy a sellar antes de pasársela; estoy aquí sentado a los pies de tu pequeña cuna, viendo como tu disfrutas de tu bien merecida siesta, se me hace inconcebible que nos vaya a pasar algo a cualquiera de nosotros, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?.**_

_**Bueno en realidad en esta carta debo explicarte dos no tan sencillas cosas, la primera es que si no me equivoco el día de tu cumpleaños el lazo que te pusimos deberá romperse, pero además se activaran tus otras cámaras en Gringots, y en la principal se encuentran una serie de libros junto a una pequeña botella que contiene la poción de la herencia mágica de la familia Potter, debes ir por ella apenas puedas, puesto que te será de gran ayuda, no tengo muy claro que tipo de magia es la que te dará, puesto que en nuestra familia la poción de herencia es cada dos generaciones, por lo mismo, la botella que recibirás es la de mi abuelo, ni yo ni tu abuelo recibimos esa herencia, también debo decirte que debes buscar una Pequeña llave que yo poseo, seguramente la tendrá Remus, que es el encargado de cuidarla, esa llave es muy especial porque el día que todos tus poderes se activen te entregara un viejo libro que perteneció a nuestro antepasado mas antiguo, y por lo que se es el mas poderoso, no tengo idea de quien será porque nunca me lo dijeron, solo me dijeron que debía entregársela a mi primogénito el día que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.**_

_**Bueno hijo, debo despedirme, se que esto es muy difícil, pero recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote junto a Lily y todos los que te queremos.**_

_**Se despide afectuosamente.**_

_**James Potter.**_

Harry ya no podía llorar mas, las lagrimas no le lograban salir, tomo la ultima carta, y se dedico a leerla de inmediato.

_**Harry:**_

_**Que raro es escribir una carta, pero presiento que mi hora esta llegando y quiero que todo quede en orden, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de poder haber sido tu padrino, aunque hubiésemos pasado tan poco tiempo, siempre te quise y siempre te querré, te cuidare desde donde este.**_

_**Pero te debo decir que te nombre en mi heredero universal por que, como soy el ultimo de los Black y no hay mas descendientes quiero que te quedes con todas mis posesiones y con otra cosita que te ayudara mucho en esta batalla, como me lo imagino tu ya debiste haber recibido los poderes de tus padres y tus poderes Talves se estén liberando, los poderes mágicos de la familia Black, son bastante relacionados a la magia negra (que coincidencia, ¿no?), no son muchos pero te serán de ayuda, solo es eso lo que te debo decir, disfruta de tu vida y encárgate de que ese desgraciado se muera de una ves por todas, aslo por todos los que murieron y por los que morirán si no lo logras, confío en ti y estoy seguro de que lo lograras, **_

_**Bueno Harry, me despido.**_

_**Tu padrino**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

- ¡Debo ir ahora mismo a Gringots!- dijo Harry apenas termino de leer las cartas.

- pero Harry primero celebremos tu cumpleaños que con tanto esmero te preparamos – dijo Molly algo preocupada por la expresión en la cara de Harry.

- además podrías terminar de abrir tus regalos, ¿no crees? – Dijo Ron provocando la risa de la mayoría.

- ¡yo debo ir AHORA!- insistió Harry.

- Iremos en la tarde Harry te lo prometo, además tenemos que hablar de algo antes de eso, creo que tiene relación con esas cartas. – dijo Remus tratando de calmar el ambiente que ya se estaba tensionando.

- esta bien, pero te juro que si no vamos, me descargo con el primero que se me cruce. – Dijo Harry riendo.

- ¿ y conmigo también te descargarías?- dijo Ginny con una cara de niña pequeña que la van a castigar.

- ¡por supuesto!, Dije que con cualquiera, - y acercándose al oído de Ginny para que nadie mas oyera – pero contigo me descargare de otra manera, - dicho esto se acerca aun más al oído de Ginny y le muerde suavemente el lóbulo a la pequeña, produciendo que se estremeciera por la sensación que le daba cuando Harry hacia eso.

- ¡que cruel Harry, como me haces esto! – Le respondió Ginny en el oído a Harry – tu sabes que con eso me tientas a olvidar que el resto esta acá. – Y con un imperceptible movimiento Ginny aproxima su mano al entrepiernas del chico, produciendo que el también se estremeciera. – Si yo me quedo con ganas tu también, cariño – le dice con picardía a Harry.

- es por eso que te quiero tanto mi Ginny querida. – Dice Harry con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro. - ¡ vamos, vamos, prosigamos con la fiesta que no veo la hora de poder ir a Gringots.

- ¡entonces sigamos celebrando! – dijo la señora Weasly. – Ven a recibir al resto de los invitados Harry, están por llegar.

- pero, ¿quién mas viene señora...- pero Harry no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque en ese mismo instante el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y aparecieron, Neville Longbottom , Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

- ¡creíste que la hermandad no te vendría a ver! – Dijo Neville sacudiéndose las cenizas – como se nota que aun no nos conoces del todo.

- Pudimos haber peleado y entrenado junto a ti, incluso convivido durante toda tu estadía en el colegio, pero aun así te sorprende que hallamos venido a verte en tu cumpleaños. – le dice Seamus a Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿quién es mi amor? – Preguntó Ginny desde la cocina donde todos esperaban.

- son los chicos de la hermandad Ginny, ven a saludar. – Dijo Harry con total tranquilidad, dejando estupefactos a todos los chicos.

- ¿no que ustedes dos habían terminado? – Preguntó luna sorprendida.

- si, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no podía vivir el uno sin el otro, y volvimos, mejor que nunca. – Dijo Harry, justo cuando Ginny estaba entrando a la sala y escucho todo, acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le dio un gran beso, cargado de amor, al frente de todos los chicos.

hey chicos, ¡traten de no comer frente a los pobres! – Dijo Dean, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas y dejando a Harry y Ginny muy rojos de la vergüenza.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: 

Estaban todos ya sentados en la mesa, comiendo y riendo felices de la vida, sin tener presente el gran caos que en el mundo mágico reinaba, cuando Harry siente un leve canto de Fawkes.

- que bella es la canción que Fawkes esta entonando, ¿no lo crees amor? – le dice Harry a Ginny.

- ¿qué canción Harry?, yo no escucho nada, y menos a Fawkes, el se fue a tu cuarto apenas entrego lo que te debía entregar.

- pero escucha amor si esta cantando muy suavemente, como tratando de... – y en ese minuto Harry se detiene y se da cuenta de que Fawkes estaba llamándolo a el.

- ¿de que amor?.

- nada Ginny fue solo mi imaginación, iré a ver a Fawkes un momento, quiero estar a solas, para meditar sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante el día. – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa para retirarse.

- esta bien amor, pero no te demores mucho, ¡sino iré por ti!. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

- creo que me tomare mi tiempo. – Contesto Harry con la misma sonrisa que Ginny.

Entonces Harry le da un ligero beso en los labios de su amada y se retira a la pieza donde Fawkes descansaba, para ver porque lo estaba llamando.

- ¿que ocurre Fawkes?.

Fawkes al ver llegar a Harry inicia el vuelo y llega hasta el hombro de Harry, y en ese mismo instante, hace aparecer un gran fuego azul q se pone entorno al cuello de Harry, este se sorprendió muchisimo, y vio a Fawkes extrañado.

- ¿qué es esto Fawkes? – Pregunto Harry, y en ese momento Fawkes hace aparecer una carta en las manos de Harry, este la toma y comienza a leer.

_**Harry:**_

_**Le pedí a Fawkes que te entregara esta carta en algún momento que estés solo, porque esto deberá ser un secreto que no deberás compartir con nadie.**_

_**Fawkes, es uno de los fénix mas antiguos, que se tenga registro, por lo mismo el posee un gran poder almacenado dentro de él, y deberás recibir un poco de este en el minuto en que Fawkes vaya a arder, osea a comvertirse en un pichón nuevamente, puesto que es en ese momento en que el poder del fénix se deja ver por completo e incluso aumenta su poder, es por eso que el te ha otorgado el collar de los fénix, ese collar te da la habilidad de estar conectado mentalmente con Fawkes, además de recibir parte del poder del fénix, y también Fawkes se puede introducir en tu collar cuando es un pichón puesto que queda muy indefenso, eso te da una mayor protección, adema de que logra reconocer a la gente q maneja, tanto la magia blanca, como las artes oscuras, así que te servirá para advertirte de algún peligro. Toma esto como un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Fawkes.**_

_**Ahora me tengo que despedir.**_

_**Atentamente.**_

_**Albus Dumbledor.**_

_**PD: a Fawkes le encantan los carbones de alerce y un poco de zumo de calabaza de ves en cuando no le hace nada de mal.**_

- vaya, así que tengo como compañero a uno de los más fuertes fénix en el mundo, eso si que es emocionante. ¿Tu que crees Fawkes?- le decía Harry mientras observaba el collar y acariciaba a Fawkes, que estaba entonando una Hermosa canción para su compañero.

En eso sonó la puerta y se asomo Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara.

- te estabas demorando mucho, así que decidí que debería venir por ti, me estabas preocupando. – Dijo Ginny en un tono muy sarcástico, y se acercó a Harry y con mucho cuidado paso su mano por dentro de la camisa, mientras le daba un muy sensual beso en los labios.

- creo que será mejor que me acompañes a mi pieza, porque al parecer Ron tiene que "contarle" algo importante a Hermione, y van a "hablar en esta pieza.

Esta bien, si nos disculpas Fawkes, me retiro para que puedas descansar y trata de que Ron no se percate de tu presencia, para que no se sienta observado y este más tranquilo para "hablar"- apenas Harry termino de hablar Fawkes soltó un leve sonido de aceptación y se dirigió a su percha para luego desvanecerse (una de las habilidades que se le otorga a los fénix es la habilidad de hacerse invisibles, como en este caso).

- veo que Fawkes y tu ya se llevan muy bien amor, - decía Ginny aun sin sacar su mano de la camisa de su novio y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica.

- es que como veras yo y Fawkes nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, recuerda que gracias a él fue que logramos salir de la cámara de Slythering.

- o si que lo recuerdo. – Dijo Ginny cuando entraban en su habitación, y apenas entraron Harry le lanzó un conjuro de candado con clave y otro silenciador para que nadie escuchara nada.

- al parecer quieres mucha privacidad amor. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

- es que por tu culpa me he vuelto un vicioso. – Dijo Harry también con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿y que vicio te he provocado se podría saber? – Preguntó la chica tratando de ponerse seria.

- tu eres mi vicio, desde anoche, que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo sacarme de la mente ese bello cuerpo que tienes tu tan perfecto, nose como he vivido todos estos años sin tenerte cerca mío. – Decía Harry y por cada palabra le daba un sagas beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo y pasaba sus manos por las cinturas de la chica, cosa que la excitaba cada ves mas.

- ¿ tu crees que yo si puedo sacarte de mi mente?, Eso es imposible, desde que te conocí que no he podido, he pasado muchos años soñando con que esto pasara, pero cada día te veía mas lejano, hasta que llegaste ese bendito día de la fiesta por haber ganado la final de quiditch y me diste se beso, que mi vida comenzó a convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad, me has convertido en la mujer mas feliz del universo. ¿Y tu crees que tu no me puedes sacar de la cabeza?- decía Ginny ya solo en ropa interior sobre Harry que la besaba con mucha pasión, mientras ella recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos, no quería olvidar ni siquiera un centímetro de ese cuerpo que tenia bajo ella, ese cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el universo.

En ese momento una luz tremendamente brillante de todos colores, comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de ambos chicos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todo su poder se estaba dando a conocer, tal como se los había dicho Godric, solo que esta ves su poder ya estaba activado y solamente estaba llegando a su nivel máximo el cual se daba cuando entre los chicos se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían, los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al ver tanto poder emanar de sus propios cuerpos casi desnudos, pero no se detuvieron, y siguieron en ese acto de amor tan grande, Harry ya había logrado quitarle la parte superior de la ropa interior, y se dejaban ver unos pechos redondos y muy bien puestos, como estaba pensando Harry, mientras la observaba a ella Y pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado, ahora era una muy bella mujer con una cintura mas que perfecta una cabellera roja como el fuego, unos ojos profundos y hermosos, cosa que volvía loco a Harry; luego tomó a Ginny por la cintura, la apego aun mas a su cuerpo y nuevamente comenzó a besarla por todo su cuerpo, pero esta ves la besaba con lujuria, con deseo de tenerla para el por siempre, Ginny ya había logrado despojar a su novio de toda sus ropas, se sentía como en el cielo, no quería que eso se acabara, estaba en la cúspide de su excitación, ya no podía aguantar mas sus gemidos, cosa de la que se percató Harry y comenzó a despojar a su novia de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, pero lo hacia de manera mas que sutil, puesto que la chica aun no se había percatado de que estaba completamente desnuda y debajo de su amado, y con todo su amor Harry comenzaba a unirse en Cuerpo y alma con su querida Ginny, ambos gemían y respiraban agitadamente, sabían que ya no se podrían detener, aunque lo desearan con todas sus fuerzas, ya eran uno y no querían separase, ambos disfrutaban del momento, como si no fuera a haber otro momento para ellos en este mundo tan cruel.

Todo había terminado, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, sin ropa alguna cubiertos por una simple sabana de cama, hay yacían los dos abrazados, tratando de que cada segundo de esa vivencia quedara almacenada en su mente para que nunca se olvidara.

- amor, ¿te has dado cuenta de que esta podría ser la ultima ves en mucho tiempo que podamos estar "juntos?"- le dice Ginny algo pensativa.

- no lo creo, puesto que ya tengo un plan para que esto no pase, tengo que discutirlo con la profesora Mcgonagal apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts.- le dijo Harry muy serio.

- veo que mi novio piensa en todo.- dijo Ginny feliz, pensando que esta experiencia se podría repetir antes de lo esperado.

- así es, y si la profesora no nos autoriza, siempre será útil la capa invisible y los encantamientos aturdidores. – Dijo Harry riéndose.

Luego de eso. Ambos chicos se fundieron en un beso que deseaban fuera interminable, y se vieron por una ultima ves desnudos, luego se dieron un baño y se vistieron, para poder bajar y partir a Gringots, puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo y Harry debía ir a solucionar un par de problemas en el banco.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

- ¡Remus!, - Gritó Harry desde las escaleras, - ¡ya es hora de cumplir tu palabra!, partimos ahora mismo a Gringots.

- entiendo Harry, entonces,- dijo el licántropo levantándose de la mes – si nos disculpan yo y Harry tenemos un par de asuntos que resolver en este minuto y debemos partir, les prometo devolvérselos entero y sin ningún problema.

Y sin mas preámbulos Harry y Remus se acercaron a la chimenea y con voz fuerte y clara gritaron.

- ¡ha Gringots!

Harry volvía a sentir esa odiosa sensación que le producía viajar por este medio, ya deseaba poder dar al prueba de aparición para poder viajar de forma mas cómoda.

- muy buenas tardes señores Potter y Lupin, los esperábamos mas temprano, pero no importa el director los espera en su oficina, si tuvieran la molestia de seguirme, por favor. – Dijo el mismo duende que había atendido hace algún tiempo a Harry y Hagrid cuando el chico aun no ingresaba al colegio.

- veo profesor que ya sé había encargado de avisar sobre nuestra visita- dijo Harry.

- si, pues veras el director personalmente es el que ha manejado las cuentas de tus padres, Sirius y Dumbledor siempre, y por lo mismo como tu las heredaste el las seguirá cuidando inclusive las tuyas, si las tuyas lo dije bien, - dijo Lupin al fijarse en la cara que había puesto Harry al saber que tenia mas de una cámara a su nombre.- además, ¿cuántas veces te he pedido que ya no me digas profesor?

- entiendo, entonces no demoremos mas que quiero salir rápido de este tramite engorroso, ya quiero volver a estar con Ginny, - Harry dijo eso sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en vos alta, creía que solo lo estaba pensando.

- veo que estas muy enamorado de esa pequeña, o ¿me equivoco? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa en su cara al darse cuenta de que ese pequeño niño que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás ya estaba creciendo.

- por favor, tomen asiento aquí el señor director los atenderá en un minuto. – Dijo el duende, y acto seguido desapareció para poder seguir con sus cosas.

- muy buenas tardes señores, es un gusto para mi poderles atender, supongo que el Señor Potter vendrá a reclamar sus Herencias y saber de que tratan o ¿me equivoco?- dijo un duende sentado en un gran asiento en el centro de una oficina, parecida al antiguo despacho de Dumbledor, con la excepción de que en los cuadros había solo duendes, no magos.

- así es, mi estimado ¿señor?- pregunto Harry tendiendo una mano cortésmente.

- soy el señor Alberic Grunnion, el actual director de Gringots y cuidador de las cámaras de Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter, las dos cámaras del señor Potter, de la cámara del señor Dumbledor y la cámara del señor Lupin aquí presente.- dijo el duende.

- mucho gusto señor Alberic, - dijo Harry estrechando la delgada mano del duende, - el gusto es mío – le respondió el duende.

- bueno luego de las formalidades, vamos a lo nuestro, ¿podría usted darme cuenta de las posesiones que se me están heredando?- dijo Harry tratando de apurar el proceso.

- ¿prefiere que se lo resuma en solo las cosas principales o que le de cuenta total de las pertenencias?- pregunto el duende dándose cuenta de la prisa que tenia el joven.

- preferiría un resumen de estas.- dijo Harry contento de que el duende le hubiese entendido.

- bueno entonces comencemos, partiremos con la herencia de Albus Dumbledor, vemos, la cámara número 713 que cuenta con algo cercano a los 5 millones de galeons, mas un sin número de reliquias familiares guardadas allí, una mansión en el valle de Godric y otra en Isla de Pascua, una isla perteneciente a un país lejano en Sudamérica, además posee en acciones:

24 de acciones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

25 en Flourish y Blotts

30 en Ollivander.

30 en sortilegios Weasly.

40 en el diario el profeta.

50 en florean fortescue.

Además del Fawkes el Fénix, que supongo ya Está con usted, eso seria todo lo del señor Dumbledor. Ahora seguiré con el del señor Sirius Black.

Seria la cámara número 711, en la cual esta la cantidad cercana a los 8 millones de galeones, y también un sinnúmero de documentos y artefactos de todo tipo. Acciones en:

25 en Flourish y Blotts

15 en Ollivander.

30 en sortilegios Weasly.

10 en el diario el profeta

20 en el quisquilloso.

También un total de un 80 en variadas empresas de escobas voladoras. Además de acciones en empresas muggles:

20 en Microsoft.

15 en Ford

y también mansiones en, el valle de Godric, Miami, Barcelona, París, Rusia, Buenos Aires y una en New York.

Por ultimo procederé con las cámaras de James y Lily Potter, las diré en conjunto puesto que son posesiones matrimoniales, serian las cámaras número 685 y 686, que suman un total de 100 millones de galeones y una cámara anexa con todas sus posesiones y un extraño libro que me pidió que le entregase apenas usted reclamara su herencia, - y el duende le alcanzo un viejo y grueso libro a Harry, el en ese instante sintió un gran poder dentro de ese libro, la intriga lo comía por dentro, quería llegar a casa para poder abrirlo.

También poseen mansiones en: Miami, Boston, Brasilia, Sao Paulo, las islas Canarias, Bélgica, Roma, y una mansión en el Valle de Godric.

En acciones poseen:

25 en Flourish y Blotts.

10 en Ollivander.

50 en Gambó & Japes.

30 del diario El profeta.

10 del diario El Quisquilloso.

Eso correspondería a la Herencia de los Potter, además desde hoy sé abrirá otra cámara a su nombre que posee algo cercano al millón de galeones, ¿desearía saber algún otro detalle o tiene alguna duda? Señor Potter.

- si, ¿ existe algún método par que pueda sacar dinero sin la necesidad de tener que venir todo el tiempo a Gringots?- preguntó Harry.

- por supuesto señor Potter, usted tiene tres opciones, una es un simple saco del cual cuando usted introduzca su mano, con solo pensar el monto este será retirado de alguna de sus cámaras, también existe la posibilidad de que usted saque una tarjeta de crédito, la cual funcionará tanto en tiendas muggles como tiendas de magos, y por ultimo puede sacar una chequera la cual también funciona en los dos mundos.

- creo que me quedare con las dos primeras opciones, pediré uno de esos bolsos y una tarjeta de crédito, ¿para cuando las tendrán?

- ahora mismo se las entrego, solo necesito que usted firme aquí y se le hará entrega de las cosas.- Dijo el duende tendiéndole un documento, que luego de leer Harry lo Firma, este se desaparece en el momento y enfrente de Harry aparecen un pequeño saco de cuero con sus iniciales y una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre.

- ¿desearía otra cosa señor?

Si, deseo abrir una cuenta a nombre de la señorita Ginebra Weasly con 5 millones de Galeones, sáquelos de cualquiera de mis cámaras, me da igual, también otra con el mismo monto para Ronald Weasly, y que transfiera otros 5 millones a la cuenta de los Weasly, pero que ello no sepa como llegaron hay, invénteles alguna cosa, Remus, - dice Harry mirando a su amigo- ¿me harías el favor de esperarme afuera?, Debo tratar otro pequeño detalle con el señor Grunnion.

- entiendo, pero no te tardes. – Dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.

- señor Aberic, deseo reclamar otra herencia mas, pero Está debe quedar en un profundo secreto nadie fuera de esta habitación debe saberlo, ¿entendido?.- dijo Harry con el semblante extremadamente serio.

- entiendo, usted me dirá. – Dijo el duende igual de serio.

- deseo reclamar la herencia de Godric Griffindor.- apenas termino de decirlo una gran sorpresa se noto en la cara del señor Aberic.

- entiendo, pero me tendrá que esperar un minuto mientras busco los documentos.- en el mismo acto el duende desapareció y apareció en cuestión de segundos con un pergamino en sus manos. – Aquí tiene señor, deberá posar su mano sobre este pergamino y veremos si es heredero de Godric Griffindor, si lo es aparecerán los documentos de propiedad y todos los detalles sino usted recibirá una ligera descarga. – en ese instante le tendió el pergamino a Harry q lo tomo en sus manos y comenzaron a salir unas palabras imposibles de leer para él.

- si me permite señor Potter. - y Harry le tiende el documento para que el duende pudiera leerlo.- veamos aquí dice...usted acaba de heredar al cámara número 4, que si mis cálculos no me fallan debe tener algo así como un billón de galeones, el 25 de acciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, además de el castillo de Godric en la cima del valle de Godric, y otra mansión en ¿el valle de los herederos?, Ese lugar no lo conozco, Talves usted sabrá algo de este. Pero no me incumbe, sí usted lo desea puedo manejar también esa cuenta por usted.

- me parecería muy bueno, entonces muchas gracias señor Aberic, fue un gusto hablar con usted, Talves algún día con mas tiempo venga y tengamos una charla más amena entre los dos, pero si me disculpa me retiro.

- no se preocupe señor Potter, su secreto quedara a salvo, y que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños.

- muchas gracias mi estimado, me retiro. – y acto seguido Harry se levanta de la silla y se retira de la habitación, para encontrares con Remus y dirijirse nuevamente a la madriguera.

- ¿cómo te fue amor? - pregunto Ginny apenas Harry apareció en la chimenea.

- no me pudo haber ido mejor, logré hacer todas las cosas que quería. – Dijo Harry abrazando por la cintura a la chica y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios, sin fijarse que todo el mundo los observaba. Y justo en ese momento una lechuza parda apareció en la ventana de la casa, con un pequeño pergamino.

- mamá, es para ti, es del banco. – Dijo Fred con cara preocupada.

Apenas la Señora Weasly supo de quien era se le borró todo signo de felicidad de su cara y se le llenó de preocupación, tomó la carta y comenzó a leer, y un gran signo de interrogación se le dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿alguien ha participado en alguna cosa y no me ha avisado? – Pregunto la señora Weasly.

- no, porque mamá, ¿qué ocurrió? – Esta ves preguntó George.

- porque me informan que hemos ganado un concurso y el premio es de 5 millones de galeones. – Dijo Molly estupefacta.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron todos los Weasly al mismo tiempo.

- eso es lo que dice el documento, tendré que avisarle a Arthur para que lo averigüe bien en el banco hoy mismo, esto no puede ser.

- si me disculpan me retiro a mi cuarto, puesto que mañana es 1 de junio y tengo que descansar mucho, si me disculpan. – Dijo Harry tratando de escapar del problema.

- espera amor, voy contigo, me Está entrando el sueño. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de niña, cosa que le encantaba a Harry. Ya cuando ambos subían Ginny se le acerca a Harry y le dice al oído.

- ¿ por casualidad no habrás tenido tú algo que ver en lo del banco?

- Cómo se te ocurre, si hubiese sido yo se lo hubiese dicho, ¿no crees? – Dijo Harry con pinta de no estar mintiendo.

- en verdad no te creo, pero gracias igual, como sabrás ni yo ni Ron podemos cobrar nuestras Herencias aun, yo por ser menor de edad y Ron por no haber liberado su poder. – dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, y cuando llegaban a la habitación de este, la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia la cama, para comenzar a darle un sinnúmero de besos por todas partes.

- Harry puede entrar alguien, detente,- decía la chica sin muchas ganas.

- es que ya no aguantaba más sin tenerte cerca, no sabes lo que me costo controlarme hay abajo. – Y con un leve movimiento de su mano dos rayos salieron de sus dedos y sellaron la puerta por completo.

- ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?! – Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

- nose, solo desee que la puerta se cerrara y pense en el encantamiento candado con clave y el encantamiento insonorizador.

- sorprendente, veo que tengo un novio, que además de ser bueno en la cama, esta lleno de sorpresas, dijo Ginny muy coqueta.

- ni sabes todas las sorpresas que te esperan, amor mío. – Dijo Harry abrazando a la chica por la cintura, y acto seguido le quita la camisa y todo el resto de la ropa, al igual que la chica a él, para poder fundirse en una sola persona nuevamente, pero esta vez no habría nada que los detuviera hasta el día siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso:

Para el que este leyendo este fict...les doy el aviso de que lo seguire subiendo en otra pagina...conocida por...  ...con el mismo nombre y la misma cuenta de usuario...

No sigo usando esta pagina porque no me gusta...sorry para el que se moleste...no es mi intencion.

Eso

xau


	11. Chapter 11

www. Potter fics . com


	12. Chapter 12 a Chapter 17

Capitulo Uno:

Esta era una de las tardes más calurosas de la temporada, la gente trataba de apaciguar este tormento con refrescantes baños de agua fría o simplemente zambulléndose dentro de sus piscinas, pero ese no era el caso de la gente en Privet Drive, en ese lugar seria muy de mal gusto ver a un grupo de infantes haciendo algún alboroto o algo fuera de lo que de forma mas que monótona se acostumbraba a hacer; toda la gente en ese lugar acostumbraba a pasar esas épocas calurosas e otras partes pero este año por acontecimiento inexplicable, la gente del lugar no había salido de casa, ya casi parecía un pueblo fantasma, sino fuera porque en el jardín de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive había una persona, de unos 16 años, con una contextura algo débil, un pelo rebelde y de color azabache, pero lo que realmente lo identificaba eran esos expresivos y profundos ojos verdes, pero esos ojos no eran lo que hacia especial a esta persona, lo que lo hacia especial era algo de lo que todo "su mundo" sabia mucho, ese algo era nada mas ni nada menos que una simple cicatriz en forma de rayo, durante mucho tiempo sus tíos le habían dicho Que se la había producido en el accidente en que trágicamente habían muerto sus padres, pero a la edad de 11 años supo que realmente esa marca era el resultado de que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, había tratado de matarlo, cuando era un simple bebe, con el mismo hechizo con el que había matado a sus padres, pero algo ocurrió, su madre en un ultimo intento de salvar a su hijo le lanzo un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso para q su hijo no muriera, producto de este el hechizo lanzado por El señor oscuro reboto en esta especie de escudo y le dio al mismo produciendo q solo quedaran vestigios de este ser y marcando al pobre niño con esa cicatriz.  
Por supuesto que estamos hablando de Harry Potter, "el niño que salvo al mundo" de las manos de este terrible ser, pero a un muy alto precio, el niño había perdido a prácticamente toda su familia, teniendo que ser enviado a vivir con sus terribles tíos muggles que abusaron de él hasta mas no poder, pero el día que Harry cumpliera los 11 años de edad un gran secreto se le fue debelado, el era un mago, y no cualquier mago uno muy importante, y además tenia un cupo en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
Durante su estadía en ese colegio conoció a muy buenos amigos, como también al amor de su vida, pero además se enfrento con Lord Voldemort durante todos los años que llevaba en su colegio dando a conocer que el señor tenebroso había vuelto y estaba recuperando todos sus poderes y preparando un gran ejercito para poder volver a dominar el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.

…l yacía hay tirado en el césped, agotado de tanto trabajar con el sol a sus espaldas, meditando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido durante su ultima estadía en Hogwarts, había sido asesinado el director de este colegio, Albus Dumbledor, un mago querido y respetado por toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y quizás también del mundo, pero lo peor de esto es que Harry había presenciado aquel momento, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderlo, porque Albus lo tenia paralizado para que no pudiera hacer nada; todo esto había dejado a Harry en un estado de tristeza casi absoluto, sino fuera porque tenia que mantener su mente constantemente ocupada porque debía hallar ciertos objetos mágicos que poseían parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso, en el minuto en que los siete objetos, comúnmente llamados Horcruxes, fuera destruida Voldemort perdería el nivel de inmortalidad que poseía y Harry tendría la posibilidad de poder eliminar de una buena ves con todo el sufrimiento y dolor que ese ser causaba a su paso.  
En esto estaba pensando cuando logra percatarse que una lechuza de un color pardo estaba ingresando por su ventana, con un movimiento muy ágil se pone de pie y se dirige de manera muy rápida hacia su habitación, justo en el minuto en que entra en su habitación la lechuza estaba acomodándose en un pedestal que estaba en la pieza cuando el joven toma la carta del pie del ave y lo abre sin percatarse de quien era la carta, estaba tan desesperado en informarse de las cosas que estaban pasando en el mundo de los magos, que sin mas preámbulos tomo la carta y comenzó a leer.

Harry James Potter Evans:

¡Hola!, es un gusto poder saludarte heredero mio, te preguntaras como es que sé que tý eres mi heredero, pues es muy simple yo poseo el don de la premonicion y como te lo debes estar imaginado tuve una en la que se me hablaba de ti, en esta diria que tu serias mi heredero legitimo ademas de que tres personas mas obtendrian otras herencias dos de ellas pertenecen a mis mas fieles amigas, Rowenta Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf, debo decirte que sus herederos son dos personas muy cercanas a ti, creo q son si no me equivoco un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron y una jovencita muy bella de nombre Gynni. Se sus nombres porque mis amigas tambien tubieron premoniciones como las mias, pero el punto importante es que debes buscar entre tu gente al tercer heredero, lo ideal es que sea una mujer para poder obtener el equilibrio, el tercer heredero va a obtener los poderes de Morgana, la cual posee el don de curar todas las heridas, ademas de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo.  
Los poderes seran recibidos despues deque los cuatro sepan de esta carta y muestren la magia mas poderosa existente en todo el universo, osea el amor.

Sin nada mas que desearte muy buena suerte y que logres encontrar al tercer heredero me despido.  
Con afecto,  
Godric Griffindor

Capitulo 2:

Luego de leer la carta de Godric, Harry entro en un estado de meditación muy intenso, no podía creer que él junto a sus dos mejor amigos, serian los herederos de los fundadores, era algo prácticamente inconcebible, pero así era, el acababa de recibir la carta en la que el mismísimo Godric Griffindor le decía esto. En ese instante otra lechuza entraba por la ventana, Harry reconoció esa lechuza, era el viejo Errol, la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron, con unas ansias contenidas tomo la carta acaricio a Errol y comenzó a leer.

Harry:

¡Hola Harry¡, ¿cómo estas?, Espero que bien, sabes estoy algo molesto contigo, no nos has mandado ninguna carta desde que salimos de Hogwarts, bueno pero no te envíe esta carta para reprocharte, la verdad es que la orden te dio el permiso para que vinieras a pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en la madriguera, también vendrá Hermione, así podremos estar juntos los tres de nuevo, bueno si tu quieres venir, puesto que antes de que nos fuéramos ha casa tu dijiste que Talves no volverías al colegio y que irías solo en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.  
Bueno si deseas venir, por favor envíame la carta de inmediato.

Se despide,  
Ron

Cuando Harry termino de leer la carta no se pudo aguantar la felicidad que sentía, podría irse de ese miserable hogar para no volver hasta el próximo verano, además podría hablar de la carta con Ron y Hermione antes del colegio, así podrían tratar de ver quien podría ser la tercera heredera, o más bien quien él quería que fuera, ya que era Harry el que debía escoger a esta persona, que por lo que sabia debía ser mujer.  
…l ya tenia una ligera idea de quien podría ser, pero no sabia si fuera conveniente involucrar a la chica que lo traía loco desde que la dejo, esa chica era Ginny Weasly, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron.  
Así que tomo un trozo de pergamino y se puso a escribir un corto pero preciso mensaje.

Ron:

Estaré feliz de poder ir a la madriguera contigo y Hermione, además de que tenemos que hablar sobre un tema muy importante. ¿Podrían pasar por mi mañana al mediodía?  
Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir.  
Adiós

Harry

PD: mándale mis saludos a Ginny.

De inmediato tomo el pergamino lo enrollo en el pie de su alba lechuza, Hedwig, y le dice: Ve Hedwig, que nada te detenga, cuando llegues a la madriguera espérame hay que yo tengo que esperar que vengan por mí, no creo que me dejen aparecerme de inmediato, moody diría que es inseguro- "alerta constante Potter"- dijo Harry tratando de imitar la voz de ojoloco, soltando una leve sonrisa, y de una manera muy veloz Hedwig emprende su vuelo c de una manera muy elegante y Harry se queda admirándola hasta que no se logra divisar en el horizonte.  
Luego de eso Harry empezó a sentirse muy cansado así que se puso su pijama, que constaba en un Short usado de su obeso primo Duddley que más bien le quedaban como pantalones, y se metió en su cama, respiro profundo, dejó su mente en blanco y se quedo profundamente dormido, pero a la vez ansioso de que llegara el próximo día porque se iría a la casa de su gran amigo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado en la cima de una colina, en el pueblo de Little Hangleton, en la mansión de los Riddle se oían una sarta de gritos de sufrimiento que llegaban a asustar al que se percatase de que había alguien hay, en realidad en esa mansión había mas de una persona, habían alrededor de un centenar de personas con capas negras todos con la cara cubierta por una capucha y en una de las habitaciones en un sillón muy antiguo y refinado se encontraba un ser con aspecto de serpiente y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, que con su varita en la mano torturaba a uno de sus sirvientes, llamados mortifagos.  
¡Te ordene que no volvieras si no lograbas encontrar el cuartel de la orden del fénix!- gritaba encolerizado Lord Voldemort.- Pero mi señor es imposible- trataba de excusarse un mortifago que se encontraba en el piso- ¡no me importa imbécil! Deberás pagar por tu ineficiensia ¡crucio!- grito el señor oscuro y de manera inmediata el mortifago que estaba en el piso se comenzaba a retorcer, gritar y escupir sangre por todo el dolor causado por la maldición crucciatus.  
Ponte de pie Travers- ordeno Voldemort- ve y llama a Malfoy quiero que este acá de inmediato- el mortifago se puso de pie, cojeando y tratando de mantener la compostura, se fue en dirección a otra de las habitaciones en las que se encontraba Draco Malfoy, Travers sin mas toca la puerta y se asoma por esta de inmediato Malfoy le dice -¡ Que quieres idiota, no ves que estoy ocupado!- a lo que Travers responde- El maestro quiere verte dice que debes estar de inmediato.  
Sin nada mas que hacer Travers se retira y Draco se dirige apresurado hacia la habitación de Lord Voldemort.  
Señor, ¿deseaba verme?- pregunta Draco inclinándose y besando una punta de la tuna de su maestro- Si Draco quiero que vayas a buscar a Severus, se fue al Ymalaya para tratar de encontrar a los Yetis pero aun no vuelve quiero que lo traigas, le tengo otra misión.  
Entendido maestro y con un ligero plop Draco desaparece de la habitación y se dirige en la búsqueda de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Capitulo 3:

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando la luz del sol comenzó a llegar en la cara de Harry, lo que hizo que se despertara de manera muy molesta, pero luego se alegro porque recordó que pronto vendrían ha ir en su búsqueda para que pudiera pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones en la Madriguera junto con su amigo, así que pronto se baño vistió y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para que cuando llegaran por el no tuviera ningún inconveniente y se pudiera ir sin ninguna demora, así fue que bajo eufórico, entro a la cocina y se dio el susto del mundo al ver a su tío Vernon, un hombre muy gordo con un bigote en el que se podían apreciar los restos de las golosinas que comía a escondidas, y que en el poco Cuello que le iba quedando se le lograba notar una vena a punto de estallar, lo que significaba que Harry estaba en grandes problemas.  
¡ TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO MAS DE ESOS BICHOS RAROS EN MI CASA, NO QUIERO QUE NINGUN ANORMAL SE ACERQUE A MI CASA!- gritaba mas que irritado Vernon Dursley- ¡SOY UN CIUDADANO EJEMPLAR, PAGO MIS IMPUSTESTOS, Y TENGO MIS DERECHOS, ESTA ES MI CASA Y NO QUIERO A NINGUN ANORMAL EN ELLA!.  
Tío cálmate - le decía Harry a su tío tratando de que este se calmara un poco y pudiera explicarle sobre a que sé venia esa reprimenda, pero no fue necesario que le digieran porque en ese mismo momento Nymphadora Tonks se le acercaba y le estrechaba la mano a Harry — creo que me descubrieron Harry — se excusaba Tonks con una sonrisa en la cara — pero, ¿qué dices Tonks?- dijo Harry- lo que pasa es que estaba tratando de cambiar mi aspecto para que fuera más " aceptable" para tus tíos y te dejaran irte donde los Weasly, pero me pillaron desprevenida y hable del mundo mágico y caí en su trampa. — decía Tonks  
- No te preocupes Tonks, en realidad así va a ser más fácil solo sígueme el juego- decía Harry con una sonrisa en la boca- Tío como usted no quiere más "anormales" en su casa que tal si me deja que me valla ahora de la casa y vuelvo como siempre el próximo año, así usted no vería mas gente de esta durante todo el año.  
- Me parece buena idea — decía el señor Dursley mientras la vena de su corto cuello empezaba a relajarse- esta bien toma tus cosas y lárgate.  
Como si esa orden no se fuera a repetir Harry salió corriendo hacia su habitación tomo su baúl y bajo disparado donde Tonks para que pudieran irse de inmediato. — Todo listo Tonks, ¿nos vamos ha aparecer? — Pregunta Harry con muchas ganas de poder aparecerse, ya que no había podido hacerlo en todo el verano porque vivía con gente muggle y eso estaba prohibido por ley.  
- ¡De que otra forma nos iríamos Harry! — Dice Tonks sonriendo - pero tendremos que irnos hasta a casa de la señora Figg hay será más seguro que nos desaparezcamos hasta la madriguera.  
Entonces sin mas preámbulo Tonks reduce el baúl de Harry hasta el tamaño de una caja de cigarros y se lo mete al bolsillo.   
Vamos Harry que se nos hace tarde- comento Tonks.  
Y sin nada mas que un gesto se despide de los Dursley y se va a la casa de la señora Figg para poder aparecerse luego en la casa de los Weasly.

Raramente la señora Figg no estaba en su casa — debe estar en algún tipo de misión — pensó Harry y luego de eso él se concentra él La Madriguera y pronto desaparece sin producir sonido alguno, eso sorprendió mucho a Tonks, debido a que solo muy pocos magos extremadamente expertos habían logrado eso, nisiquiera Dumbledor lo había logrado hacer, y eso que él es una de los mas grandes magos de la historia, pero pronto se despreocupo, puesto que Harry ya era muy fuerte, pero ella no sabia que Harry aun no lograba obtener todos sus poderes porque claro faltaba que se activara el poder heredado de Godric Griffindor, pero eso no lo sabia Tonks ni nadie mas que el propio Harry.

HARRY!!!!!!!!!! — Fue lo primero que escuchó el joven y sin darse cuenta ya estaba siendo abrazado por la mas pequeña de los Weasly, esa era la pequeña Ginny Weasly, la chica que traía loco a Harry, en ese mismo segundo el la tomo por el mentón la acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión profesable de un chico que no ha visto a su amada.  
Ginny se sintió como en las nubes, no quería que ese beso se acabara ella lo estaba correspondiendo, sentía esos labios que para ella tenía sabor hidromiel, pero un grito de furia mezclado con impresión fue lo que la hizo volver a la tierra para desconectar ese beso.  
HARRY POTTER QUE TE CREES APROVECHÁNDOTE DE MI POBRE HERMANA!!- gritaba Ron con una cara de ira pero que realmente no era mas que un simple acto de celos de niño chico aunque en verdad se estuviera muriendo de la risa por la cara que tenia Harry al escucharlo así.  
- que te sucede Ron?, No es la primera ves que ves que estoy besando ha Ginny, no entiendo porque te hayas puesto así, decía Harry con una cara de confundido.  
- estoy enojado porque debiste primero haberme saludado a mi y luego hubieses podido hacer lo que quisieras con Ginny!- contestaba Ron muerto de la risa. Ahora eran los tres los que se estaban riendo ha carcajadas cuando un ligero plop se oyó y todos se volvieron a saludar a Tonks que acababa de llegar  
despues de eso todos juntos entraron en La Madriguera para que Harry recibiera el clasico abrazo asfixiador de la señora Weasly, del cual Harry nunca se pudo safar solo. — ¡como veo esos muggles de nuevo te han tenido sin una alimentacion desente!, tendremos que darles una visita Arthur — dijo Molly habalndole a Arthur Weasly, su esposo.  
- no se preocupe señora Weasly, de verdad que este año los Dursley no me han tratado mal, lo que ocurre es que durante estas vacaciones no he estado muy apetente por lo ocurrido el año pasado, aun no logro superar que Dumbledor nos haya dejado solos.- decia Harry con un tono de tristeza en su voz.  
- esta bien pero a partir de ahora vas a comer absolutamente todo lo que tengas en el plato y cuando yo lo diga, no quiero q tu te andes muriendo de hambre ni menos andes caminando por hay como un chiquillo desnutrido, ya, sera mejor que vayas a dejar tus cosas a la habitacion de Ron para que bajes a comer algo.  
- Seguido de eso Harry toma su baul y sube las escaleras de la mano con Ginny, que aun no caia en la cuenta de que su amor habia vuelto; seguido de eso Harry entra a la mas naranja aun piez de Ron, la cual estaba tapizada hasta en las ventanas por posters de los chudley cannons, equipo de quiditch favorito de Ron, Harry luego de dejar sus cosas en la cama y ordenar sus ropas toma por sorpresa a Ginny por la cintura y la atrae hacia su cuerpo diciendo — vieras todo lo que e deseado que este momento ocurriera, siento haberte dicho el año anterior que no queria que nosotros estuvieramos juntos, soy un imbecil debi haberme dado cuenta de que aunque yo tratara de alejarte de mi tu de todas maneras me seguirias y no creo que me hayas dejado solo, al igual que Ron y Hermione. — seguido de eso Harry se acerca a Ginny y le vuelve a dar uno de esos besos que tanto añoraba, Ginny, aprovechando de que la puerta de la habitacion de Ron por un mal hechiso habia quedado con un seguro que solo podia ser abierta¿o por dentro, cerro la puerte y empeso a acariciar a Harry, comensaba a explorarlo con sus manos al mismo tiempo que las introducia por dentro de la camisa de este, Harry al darse cuenta de esto se sorprende pero simplemente se deja llevar por la pasion que existe entre ello y comiensa a besar el cuello de su amada produciendo que la chica se comensara a exitar, ya pronto estaban ambos tirados encima de la cama sin sis poleras y Ginny estaba por comensar a sacarle el pantalon a su amado cuando se escucha un sonido mas que claro desde afuera, Hermione, su amiga habia llegado y Ron habia acudido a su encuentro, Harry y Ginny al darse cuenta en el estado en el que estabas se sonrojaron tanto que la cara de giny se confundia con su pelo y a Harry pareciera que fuera un extraterrestre de piel roja, rapidamente se pusieron las prendas perdidas y bajaron hasta el jardin de la casa para poder darle la bienvenida a su gran amiga.  
- Harry!!, tenemos que hablar he descubierto algo impresionante, tu tambien tienes que venir Ron. — dejo Hermione apenas vio que su amigo venia hacia ella de la mano de Ginny.  
- Que bueno que estes bien Hermione, porque asipodremos hablar tambien de otra cosa que descubri y eso les incumbe a ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Capitulo 4:

Haci que sin mas preambulo el señor Weasly tomó las cosas de Hermione al mismo tiempo en que los cuatro desaparecian por el camino que los llevaba al bosque.  
Los cuatro chico estubieron caminado por un largo trayecto hasta que lograron encontrar un lcaro en el que pudieran hablar de forma tranquila y sin p´roblemas de que los pudieran escuchar.  
- Vamos Hermione dinos que es lo que descubriste — dijo Ron un tanto entusiasmado por la gran noticia.  
- Veran- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse un poco- lo que ocurre es que descubri un arbol genealogico de mi familia.- dijo hermione aun con la respiracion entrecortada.  
- pero, ¿qué importancia tiene un arbol genealogico muggle Hermione? — pregunto Ron algo confundido  
- si no me interrumpieras podria explicarlo- dijo Hermione algo molesta por la interrupcion de Ron- lo que pasa es que este arbol genealogico no es muggle, el arbol es ¡un rarbol genealogico magico! Y en el muestra q mi antepasada directa era la ¡mismisima Morgana! — decia Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.  
- ¿pero quien es esa tal Morgana?- pregunto Ron aun mas confundido  
- lo que pasa Ron es que Morgana es sobrina de Merlín, entiendes ahora, osea soy desendiente de una de las mas poderosas brujas!! — decia Hermione totalmente emocionada.  
- en eso Harry se da cuenta de lo ocurrido y en ese mismo momento se deside a hablar. — chicos ahora tengo que contarles algo aun mas importante — dijo Harry en un tono casi sepulcral.  
- ¿qué ocurre Harry?- pregunto Ginny que al oir la voz de Harry se dio cuenta de que era algo realmente importante.  
- en tonces en eso Harry toma la carta que le envio Godric Griffindor y la comienza a leer.

Harry James Potter Evans:

¡Hola!, Es un gusto poder saludarte heredero mío, te preguntaras como es que sé que tu eres mi heredero, pues es muy simple yo poseo el don de la premonición y como te lo debes estar imaginado tuve una en la que se me hablaba de ti, en esta diría que tu serias mi heredero legitimo además de que tres personas mas obtendrán otras herencias dos de ellas pertenecen a mis mas fieles amigas, Rowenta Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf, debo decirte que sus herederos son dos personas muy cercanas a ti, creo q son si no me equivoco un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron y una jovencita muy bella de nombre Ginny. Sé sus nombres porque mis amigas también tuvieron premoniciones como las mías, pero el punto importante es que debes buscar entre tu gente al tercer heredero, lo ideal es que sea una mujer para poder obtener el equilibrio, el tercer heredero va a obtener los poderes de Morgana, la cual posee el don de curar todas las heridas, además de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo.  
Los poderes serán recibidos después de que los cuatro sepan de esta carta y muestren la magia mas poderosa existente en todo el universo, osea el amor.

Sin nada mas que desearte muy buena suerte y que logres encontrar al tercer heredero me despido.  
Con afecto,  
Godric Griffindor

Apenas termino de leer Gynni y Ron quedaron mudos, como era posible que los fundadores hubierna tenido una profecia de ese tamaño y escogieran a Ron y Gynni para convertirse en sus herederos legitimos, para ellos era casi increible, pero Hermione estaba peor, que relacion tenia ella con todo eso, ademas de que morgana fuera alguna especie de pariente de ella, pero en ese momento Harry tomo la palabra. — Hermione por el hecho de que hayas descubierto que eres pariente de morgana o creo que seria conveniente que tu fueras la tercera heredera, sin contarme a mi , por supuesto; pero solo si tu lo deseas podras serlo, ademas de que esto deberemos mantenerlo en secreto.  
Hermione desperto de sus pensamientos y con una vos firme que nunca antes se le habia escuchado acepto el poder que se le hiba a entregar y en ese mismo instante ante la vista de los cuatro chikos una pequeña botella con unliquido distinto para cada uno mas un pequeño pergamino escrito y tres libros aparecieron ante ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Harry que tomo el pergamno y comenso a leer.

Hola de nuevo heredero mio, que bueno que fuiste capas de encontrar de manera tan rapido a la ultima heredera y mejor aun el hecho de que sea heredera sanguinea de Morgana.  
Bueno el hecho es que ante ti tienes una pocian con la cual mis poderes seran traspasados hacia ti y ademas tienes varios libros con los que se te enseñara a poder manejar mi magia, aahoralo que tienes que saber es que con mis poderes desarrollaras la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, aumentara tu capacidad tanto fisica como menta, podras manejartanto la magia blanca, como las artes oscuras, y obtienes el don de convertirte en un animago, te sorprendera saber que eres un majestuoso leon. Ademas acabas de heredar toda mi fortuna lacual deberas cobrar en Gringots apenas puedas.  
Adios heredero.

Despues de eso Harry tomo la pocion y se la tomo de inmediato sintio como su poder magico aumentaba de manera sorprendente ademas sentia como sus musculos se desarrollaban y su pelo creia un poco mas.

Hermione al ver lo ocurrido en Harry tomo el pergamino y comenzo a leer.

Mucho gusto conocerte, heredera de mi gran poder.  
Bueno deberas saber que para que todos mis poderes resulten debes cumplir con dos requisitos los cuales son ser mujer y tener algun tipo de relacion sanguinea conmigo, por lo que me imagino que no debe haber ningun problema, bueno esa botellita que seguramente tienes en tus manos posee todo mi poder al tomartela obtendras mis poderes, los cuales son varios como el don de curar todas las heridas, además de un gran poder en las artes de la magia de los elementos, el que posea este don va a ser capaz de poder dominar los 4 elementos a su antojo, tambien te convertiras en una animaga y tu forma era un esplendido Fenix rojo con algunas plumas doradas en alguna parte que es un secreto, poseeras todas las habilidades del fenix eseptuando que se puede aparece, nose por que pero nunca pude.  
Bueno en esos libros que tienes enfrente estan las explicaciones detalladas y todo lo que quieras saber sobre ellas.  
Solo deseandote suerte me despido.

Hermione al terminar de leer, al igual que Harry tomo la pocion y se la tomo de inmediato, sintiendo com el poder recorria su cuerpo y tambiencomo su cuerpo cambiaba un poco, refinando sus ya esplendidas curvas . luego de eso tomo de inmediato un libro y empeso a leer.

Gynny con algo de miedo tomo la carta y empeso a leer.

Espero que el que este leyendo esta carta sea mi heredera, que si no me equivoco se llama Ginevr, un muy lindo nombre, mi abuela se llamaba asi. Bueno pero a lo nuestro, con la pocion heredaras el poder de la premonición, podras manejar las plantas a tu placer ademas de que podras identificar absolutamente todas, por lo mismo tu figura se refinara por decirlo de alguna manera pues te pondras un tanto mas fuerte y agil, ademas de que tu vista se mejorara mucho, otro poder que obtendras es el de poder hacer magia sin varita y de la empatia pero este solo lo podras realicar con las personas de tu sexo opuesto ya que con las del mismo sexo no funciona, ademasde que te convertiras en un animago con la forma de un tejon.  
Eso es todo, y suerte en tu futuro.

Al igual que Harry y Hermione Gynni se tomo la pocion y noto como tanto su cuerpo como su poder magico cambiaba, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que cuando su cuero cambio Harry se quedo mirandola embobado por lo bella que se habia puesto.

Ron al ver que era el ultimo en leer la carta y tomar la pocion se armo de valor y tomo la carta.

Un gusto poder hablar contigo heredero. Debo informarte que tu, como heredero de Revenclaw obtendras los poderes de comumicarte con todos los animale,ademas vas a poder crear pociones de manera mas rapida acelerando los procesos lentos, tambien podras manejar la magia complementaria, la cual puede aumentar tu potencia en hasta un 50. Tambien tu aspecto fisico se vera mejorado pero solo un poco y obtendras la habilidad de ser un animago con la forma de un halcon del cual obtemdras toda las habilidades.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido mi heredero, disfruta tus nuevos poderes.

Ahora sin ningun temor Ron tomo la poción y la bebio asta el fondo comensando a sentir como su poder magico aumentaba de manera significativa al igual que su musculatura y su pelo se acorto un poco.

Luego de eso los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirando. Y se dispusieron a volver a la madriguera sin decir nada, se estaba volviendo tarde y no habian comido nada desde el almuerzo

Capitulo 5:

¡Chicos en que estaban, me tenían con el alma en un hilo! — fue lo primero que dijo la señora Weasly al ver entrar a los chicos que recién llegaban de su extraña reunión.  
- no se preocupe tanto señora Weasly, usted sabe muy bien que estabamos en los jardines de la casa, hablando sobre nuestras vacaciones, lo que pasa es que nesecitabamos un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar y sabemos muy bien que aquí no nos hubiera dejado tranquilos por todo el tiempo que queriamos- dijo Harry con un tono entre feliz y serio que tranquilizó a la señora Weasly.  
- si mamá, ademas sabes que si nosostros estuvieramos en algun problema el reloj te alertaria — dijo Ron con un tono tranquilo apuntando al viejo reloj que estaba en la sala de la madriguera, este reloj en ves de tener manecillas como cualquier reloj poseia varias cucharas con la cara de todos los Weasly, y en el reloj se indicaba en el lugar o estado en el cual se encontraba cualquiera de estos, del pequeño detalle del que no se habia percatado Ron era que desde que Lord Voldemort habia vuelto, todas las "manecillas" indicaban al mismo punto, "peligro de muerte".  
- Ronald Weasly, ¡¿que hiciste con tu pelo?! — pregunto con una cara de sorpresa la señora Weasly al darse cuenta de que su hijo traia mas corto el pelo desde que se fue.  
- ¡a mi pelo!, si es que a Hermi se le ocurrio que seria buena idea hacerme un cambio de look, decia que me veia algo viejo y desordenado con el pelo como la traia — dijo Ron con un tono de estar mintiendo. - ¿cierto Hermi?.  
- si por supuesto — respondio Hermione. — ¿acaso no cree que se ve mejor asi señora?  
- si en eso tienes razon querida, entonces será mejor que vengan y coman algo que ya esta servida la cena. — dijo la señora Weasly ya mas tranquila.  
- mamá, y donde esta el resto, en la mañana esta casa parecia que hiba a estallar de tanta gente que habia y ahora estamos solo nosotros — inquirió Ginny al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba sola.  
- lo que pasa querida es que tu padre y los demas tuvieron que i al ministerio a averiguar ciertas cosillas, y los demas tenian que ir a trabajar, ya sabes que tus hermanos tienen a medio mundo trabajando para ellos. — dijo la señora Weasly con una sonrisa en su cara pero con preocupacion en los ojos. Y sin nada mas que decir los cinco se sentaron en la mesa y un elfo domestico se aparecio y comensó am servir la comida.  
- chicos, ¿desde cuando ustedes poseen un elfo domestico? — preguntó Harry algo extrañado.  
- lo que pasa Harry es que Percy cuando trabajó para el ex ministro como no tenia a nadie que lo ayudara tubo que contratar uno, y cuando el volvio a casa se trajo consigo al elfo, como tratando de pedir disculpas y como un regalo para nuestra madre — dijo on con un dejo de enojo en la voz.  
- ¡osea que Percy porfin se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error! — dijo Harry algo feliz por la noticia, mas que porque Percy se haya dado cuenta de que estaba en un error, porque habia vuelto a su hogar y habia tratado de hacer las pases con su familia.

Asi despues de la cena Ron y Harry se levantaron de la mesa para poder ir a dormir,ya que estaban cansados, y sin mas preambulos Harry se levanta le da un tierno pero corto beso en los labios de Gynni, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y la señora Weasly se sorprendiera, y al mismo tiempo Ron se acerca para besar en la mejilla a Hermione pero esta sin querer se mueve un poco y el beso termina siendo en la comisura de los labios de la chica, produciendo que ambos se sonrojarany Ron saliera corriendo de la pura impresión hacia su habitacion, dejando a una Hermione algo confundida.  
Al llegar Harry a la habitación se da cuenta de que Ron estaba acostado, tratando de quedarse dormido pero le era imposible ya que aun se le pasaban las imágenes del casi beso en los labios de Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de esto, se puso su pijama, y se acostó, pero no sin antes interrogar a su amigo en algo que lo tenia muy preocupado desde el año anterior.  
- Ron, ¿ estas despierto?- pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta.  
- si, estoy despierto, ¿qué quieres? — respondió Ron  
- hacerte una pregunta que me tiene muy interesado, Ron, ¿ te gusta Hermione, Y quiero que me respondas con tu total franqueza — pregunto Harry con un tono tan serio que sorprendería a cualquiera.  
- veo que no me dejas otra alternativa amigo, si, amo a Hermione desde hace mas de un año pero no me atrevo a decírselo, porque temo que ella ame a otra persona. — Le respondió su amigo.  
Lo que el no sabio era que la puerta no había quedado totalmente cerrada y una sorprendida Hermione había escuchado absolutamente todo, y como si eso dependiera de su vida entro por la puerta sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron y se abalanza sobre este ultimo dándole un gran beso en la boca, sorprendiendo aun más a ambos chicos; Harry al darse cuenta de que eso pronto podría pasar a mayores, tosió estruendosamente para que los dos chicos se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo, y con un fuerte movimiento ambos se separan quedando totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.  
- estuve esperando que digieras eso por mas de un año Ron, acaso creías que no me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, ese bendito día en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, tu con tu cara de niño bueno y esa tierna mancha en la nariz, me volviste loca desde un principio, y luego cuando fuiste a mi rescate junto con Harry, para pelear con un tremendo troll que estaba en los baños en que yo estaba — y sin decir mas Hermione salió corriendo dejando estupefacto a un joven pelirrojo, luego de escuchar todo eso, no sabia que decir o hacer, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. — Buenas noches Harry. Y sin mas se acomodó y quedo dormido, al igual que Harry.

Capítulo 6:

- ¡ vamos Harry despierta!- grito Ginny, seguido de un tierno beso en los labios del joven, produciendo que este se despertara lentamente y disfrutara del tierno beso que le daba su novia, para él era la chica más bella de todo el mundo. Terminado ese tierno beso Harry se da cuenta de que aun no amanece, por lo cual le pregunta a su amada.  
- ¿qué ocurre Ginny?, ¿Por qué me despiertas si aun no ha amanecido?, Todos deben estar durmiendo.  
- lo que ocurre Harry es que quería ser la primera en darte tu regalo, ¡no habrás olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños! — Dijo Ginny y acto seguido le entrega un pequeño regalo, el cual Harry lo toma y con sumo cuidado lo abre, al verlo se da cuenta que era un precioso reloj y en la parte de atrás tenia inscrito los nombres de él y su amada encerrados en un corazón. - ¿te gusto amor?- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara que ponía su amado.  
- ¡Cómo no me iba a gustar!, Es lo más precioso que me han regalado ¡te amo Ginny!. — y acto seguido se pone el reloj, y abraza a su amada, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que los dejo tendidos sobre la cama, y en ese instante Harry se da cuenta de que su amigo estaba despertando, así que rápidamente le lanza un hechizo relajante para que se durmiera profundamente hasta el siguiente día, puesto que ya podía realizar magia por ser mayor de edad, acto seguido comienza a besar tiernamente a su amada que lo miraba con ojos soñadores, pero algo pícaros, después de eso Ginny sigue besando apasionadamente a su amado que de nuevo era solo para ella y sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban sin sus pijamas, y Ginny había solo quedado en su ropa interior al igual que Harry, cosa que produjo que la chica se comenzara a excitar ya que el chico la estaba cubriendo de besos, partiendo por su cuello llegando hasta su ombligo para por ultimo comenzara a disfrutar con los lóbulos de la oreja de la chica, produciendo que esta comenzara a gemir mas aun, la chica al ver eso se sube sobre Harry y comienza a besarlo en su abdomen, que producto de los poderes adquiridos se había vuelto mas formado y sus músculos se dejaban notar, dejando ver a un chico de cuerpo atlético, cosa que le encantaba a Ginny.  
- amor te das cuenta de que es lo que estamos apunto de hacer, - preguntaba la joven chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- claro que si mi niña, lo que no se es si tu quieres que esto ocurra, sabes muy bien que este es un paso muy grande en nuestra relación, - dijo Harry y acto seguido Ginny lo besa y comienza a sacarle los boxers que traía puesto Harry y al mismo tiempo este comenzaba a soltarle el sostén, dejando lucir unos Hermosos pechos, que para el pensar de Harry eran perfectos, comenzó a besarlos, produciendo que Ginny se excitara asta el limite y comenzara a gemir de manera que Harry se excitaba aun mas, así los dos chicos habían quedado sin prenda alguna, dejando ver los cuerpos de ambos.  
- Amor, aslo con cuidado, es mi primera ves y no quiero que me duela.- dijo la Hermosa Ginny Weasly con la respiración entrecortada.  
- esta bien amor mío, también quiero que esto sea perfecto para ambos.- respondió Harry y acto seguido los dos chico se hicieron uno con tal nivel de pasión y amor que nunca se dieron cuenta que de sus cuerpos comenzaba a emanar una cantidad mas que extraordinaria de poder mágico, ambos acababan de activar el máximo nivel de los poderes que habían heredado, y eso ocurriría cuando el o los herederos demostraran su amor en el acto máximo, pero este tenia que ser de manera involuntaria, osea que no debía ocurrir con la intención de que pudieran obtener mas poder, sino que con la intención de amar.  
Así fue como los dos chicos sin tener la intención de hacerlo habían activado sus poderes máximos, pero nunca se dieron cuenta pues Despues de que ambos hubieran terminado el acto sexual habían caido en un profundo sueño, ambos abrazados dentro de la cama del joven.

- ¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER, ¿ QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!- gritaba en Ron a su amigo dentro de su habitación, al ver a su amigo y hermana desnudos dentro de la cama de Harry.  
- Ron, por favor cálmate, no quiero que tu hermana se despierte, déjame explicarte que es lo que pasa, pero por favor cálmate — decía Harry que trataba que su amigo se calmase para no despertar a la chica que aun seguía durmiendo, y Harry la veía y recordaba todo lo ocurrido hace solo un par de horas.  
- ¡C"MO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI TE ESTOY VIENDO SIN ROPA CON MI HERMANA LOS DOS DENTRO DE LA MISMA CAMA Y AMBOS DORMIAN ABRAZADOS!- seguía gritando Ron.  
- si bajas el tono te lo diré. — Decía Harry, al mismo tiempo que su amigo se sentaba en su cama y esperaba la explicación. — Lo que ocurre Ron, es que anoche tu hermana me vino a ver para ser la primera en darme su regalo de cumpleaños, y yo me puse muy feliz, la bese y las cosas comenzaron a pasar y ya no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estabamos los dos ay en la cama abrazados pensando en lo que habíamos hecho y en todo lo que nos amábamos.  
- espero que a ti no se te vaya a ocurrir dejar ahora a Ginny ni hacerla sufrir, porque sino... - Ron no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Ginny se había despertado y cubierta con una sabana amenazaba a su hermano.  
- ¿Si no que?, Ronald Weasly, o ¿acaso quieres que le cuenta a mamá que es lo que paso la ultima noche en Hogwarts?- decía Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara, y Harry miraba a su amigo sin entender nada.  
- no te atreverías, hermanita querida, ¿cierto? — Decía Ron ahora con un tono de suplica.  
- ¿ que ocurrió Ron?- preguntaba ahora Harry muy intrigado por lo que acababa de oír.  
- o nada Harry es algo que hice y que me descubrió mi querida hermanita- hablaba Ron sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo.  
-Está bien, entonces si tu no le dices nada a mamá, yo me quedare callada. — decía Ginny ahora con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que haba triunfado.  
- entendido hermana, silencio absoluto- dijo Ron produciendo que Harry y Ginny se rieran a carcajadas.  
- amor- dice Harry tratando de llamar la atención de Ginny.  
- ¿Sí?- le responde.  
- ¿ te has dado cuenta de que nuestro poder mágico ha aumentado desde aquello?- preguntaba Harry algo confundido.  
- si tienes toda la razón, siento que ahora tengo mas poderes que ayer después de beber la poción. — Decía la chica.  
- lo que es yo, no siento ningún cambio. — Dijo Ron algo extrañado y acto seguido Harry.  
- ¡entonces era a eso a lo que se refería Godric en la carta! — Dijo Harry feliz por averiguar algo tan importante.  
- ¿a que te refieres amor? — Le pregunta Ginny a Harry.  
- lo que pasa es que Godric en la carta que me mando me dijo que para que nuestros poderes heredados se activaran en un 100 deberíamos expresar la magia mas poderosa y antigua, osea el amor, y como lo que ocurrió entre Ginny y yo es una de las muestras de amor mas grandes que existen, se activaron totalmente las de nosotros pero la de ustedes no.  
- ¿entonces tu dices que yo tengo que hacer eso con Hermione para que activemos nuestros poderes?- pregunto Ron.  
- no Ron, lo que digo es que tienes que llegar a demostrar mucho amor hacia la persona que tu ames pero no necesariamente hacer lo que yo con Ginny hicimos, ¿entiende?. — Le dice Harry a su amigo para explicarle, pero en ese justo momento entro Hermione.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que precisamente hicieron tu y Ginny? Harry. — Pregunto Hermione, Ginny y Harry al escucharla y con esa pregunta se pusieron totalmente rojos, produciendo que Ron se riera a carcajadas.

Capitulo 7  
- ¿por qué no mejor bajamos a desayunar?, Me muero de hambre- dijo Ron haciendo que los cuatro chicos se rieran de él por no poder controlar su hambre. Y fue así como los cuatro chicos bajaban tranquilamente cuando un ensordecedor sonido los asusta.  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEA–OS HARRY!- grito una multitud de personas que esperaban al chico en la cocina, al darse cuenta de esto, Harry se sorprendió y dio cuenta de que absolutamente toda la casa se había cubierto de arreglos, globos y muchos fuegos artificiales de sortilegios Weasly.  
- vamos, vamos chicos pasen a sentarse, que esperan- decía la señora Weasly con una sonrisa y sorprendida al ver entrar a Ginny con una de las camisas de Harry y ha Harry con varias partes de su cara con pequeñas manchas como las que deja la pintura de labios, pero hizo caso omiso a esto y prosiguió con la fiesta.  
Harry ya estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, al lado de Ginny y cubierto en regalos, así que decidió empezar a abrirlos antes de comer.  
- toma abres este Harry — le dijo algo serio Remus. — Perteneció a tu padre y ahora te pertenece a ti.  
- gracias Remus — decía Harry al tomar una pequeña Cajita de color esmeralda y con mucho cuidado la abrió, al ver su contenido se sorprendió mucho, pues no entendía porque su padre le hubiese tomado tanto aprecio a una simple llave, se dio cuenta que poseía unas runas escritas en su borde pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que la tomo y la volvió a guardar en la Cajita.  
- Sé que es muy extraño, pero tu padre decía que eso lo debías obtener tu apenas cumplieras tu mayoría de edad — dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Así siguió abriendo regalos, los Ron junto a Hermione le habían regalado un bello libro que en la portada decía, " hechizos antiguos y sus usos" (" ¡hey Ron mucho tiempo con Herm té esta asiendo mal amigo!"), el resto de los Hermanos Weasly le regalaron un set para la escoba y un extraño pedestal, no sabia para que era, pero en ese momento llegaron tres lechuzas seguidas por un bello fénix que inmediatamente todos reconocieron como Fawkes.  
Harry muy sorprendido se apresuro en quitarles las cuatro cartas que venían y al mirar los remitentes el mundo se le vino a abajo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Ginny al darse cuenta se acerco suavemente a Harry y le dice — tranquilo Harry todo va a estar bien — seguido de eso le da un tierno beso en los labios del joven ya casi adulto, dándole las fuerzas que buscaba para poder leer las cartas, así que tomo la primera.

Harry:  
Si recibes esto porque yo estoy muerto y tu acabas de llegar a la mayoría de edad, ¡felicitaciones!, Me hubiese encantado estar hay, estoy mas que seguro que Molly preparo uno de sus famoso postres de limón.  
Bueno pero no es para eso esta carta, en realidad es, como yo no poseo ningún descendiente quiero que mis cosas queden en buenas manos, por lo mismo te nombro como heredero total de todas mis fortunas, que son pocas pero si que valen la pena.  
Además debo informante que Fawkes, al igual que todo fénix, escogen a su amo, y el cuando sintió que mi muerte se aproximaba decidió que tu debería ser su nuevo amo, cuídalo el puede ser una muy buena mascota y una gran sorpresa para Tom.  
Además, como te nombre a ti como mi único heredero también obtendrás mi herencia mágica, osea vas a obtener todos mis poderes que pertenecen a mi familia, en los cuales consta con el poder de hacer magia sin varita, aunque por lo que sé ya puedes hacerlo, por lo de Godric, además podrás ser uno de los pocos dobleanimago, porque aunque tu no lo creas soy un animago, pero nunca me inscribí, por seguridad, como tu dirías, la forma que obtendrás será de un bello fénix, los detalles los tendrás que averiguar tu puesto que nunca la utilice mucho y no la recuerdo, lo que si se es que con esa forma obtendrás casi todos los poderes de un fénix, por supuesto menos el de poder resurgir de las cenizas, pero si prolongara tu vida por unos cien años que digamos, y también te convertirás en el dueño mayoritario de el colegio Hogwarts, puesto que yo manejaba el 24, y cada fundador manejaba un 25 mas y había un 1 que lo maneja en ministerio, solo por papeleos.  
Bueno si no me equivoco Fawkes debe tener guardada mi poción con todos los poderes.

Sin nada mas que desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, me despido...

Albus Dumbledor.

PD: si mis teorías son ciertas es probable que tu personalidad cambie un poco. Pero es solo una teoría, Talves tu habilidades mentales (oclumencia entre esas) se mejoren.

Al terminar de leer Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa y unas lagrimas rebeldes se dejaron ver en sus mejillas, y sin nada mas que decir, llamo a Fawkes, que lo miraba fijo y este entendió y de inmediato izo aparecer una pequeña botella en las manos de Harry, este la tomo y para sorpresa de todos se la tomo y un gran haz de luz se irradio por todo el cuerpo de Harry dejando sorprendido a todo el que lo viera, así y sin mas preámbulos Harry tomo la segunda carta y la abrió para comenzar a leer.

Hijo mío:

Siento mucho no poder estar a tu lado para poder acompañarte durante tu vida, para poder abrazarte y acompañarte cuando te sientas triste o necesites algún apoyo, te pido perdón por la vida que te tocó vivir, Talves debimos haber echo otra cosa para que pudiéramos evitar esa estúpida profecía, pero como tu te darás cuenta las profecías siempre aciertan, es una lastima, pero nunca ha existido alguien que haya logrado evadir una profecía. Si tu recibes esta carta es porque tu cumpliste tu mayoría de dad y yo no puedo estar al lado tuyo para poder celebrarlo contigo y tu padre, ademes te debo avisar que pronto creo que hoy mismo todo tu poder mágico se liberara, si como escuchaste, todo el poder mágico que posees hasta este momento no es mas que una simple sombra del verdadero poder que posees, sin contar de los poderes que heredaras de Godric Griffindor, que también son muchos; cuando tu eras un simple bebé de 5 meses comenzaste ha hacer magia sin varita y realizar diversos hechizos tan complejos que ni el mismísimo Dumbledor podía realizarlos a la perfección que tu los realizabas, por miedo a que no pudieras controlar tu poder con tu padre decidimos que deberíamos ponerte algún tipo de regulador o control para controlar el poder que poseías, y es así como te pusimos un hechizo muy antiguo que mantiene al margen algo como el 80 de tu magia y lo mantiene así hasta que tu cumplas tu mayoría de edad, y existen dos formas de que tu poder se libere totalmente, una de esas es que el segundo día de tu mayoría de edad, es decir el 2 junio, el lazo se romperá de manera abrupta y todo tu poder será liberado rebasando tu resistencia ante tal poder, y sin poderlo controlarlo, así probablemente mueras, la otra manera es con una antigua poción que debilita el lazo de manera lenta, es recomendable que te la tomes antes de dormir, para que tu cuerpo se adecue solo a todo tu poder, eso si, cuando tu despiertes tendrás que tener que reacostumbrarte a tu cuerpo, además tendrás que realizar una serie de ejercicios de relajación y meditación para poder equilibrar todo tu poder, la poción la posee Dumbledor y el nos dijo que si en caso de que el muriera la poción te la entregaría Fawkes, además debes saber que en la mansión Potter, no nuestra casa de verano, sino que la mansión que esta en otra parte del valle de Godric, se encuentran una serie de libros Que aparecerán frente a ti cuando todo tu poder se libere, en ellos hay una serie de hechizos y conjuros que solo podrás realizar tú.

Bueno hijo mío esto es todo lo que te debo decir, y recuerda que siempre estaremos en tu corazón cuando nos necesites.

Te amo.

Lily Evans

Al terminar de leer la carta Harry ya no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar profundamente, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes que no sabían de quienes eran esas cartas, Ginny al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba sufriendo tanto lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un tierno beso, eso a Harry le dio muchas mas fuerzas para poder seguir adelante y terminar de leer las dos cartas restantes, el sabia que tenia que leerlas era su deber.  
Así tomó la tercera carta la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Harry:

¡Hola, hijo mío!  
Sé que es raro esto, que té este escribiendo una carta para que te llegue en 16 años mas, para cuando tu cumplas 17 años de edad, pero tu madre tiene miedo de que nos vaya a pasar algo, y en el caso de que nosotros muriéramos, tendrías estas cartas para entender algunas cosas que yo creo no entenderías, espero que hayas quedado en Griffindor y hayas sido el mejor buscador que el colegio aya tenido, por supuesto que Despues de mi, y también espero que estés siguiendo la tradición de los Potter, teniendo mas de una pretendiente y haciendo siempre travesuras, si tu madre leyera esto estoy seguro de que se habría enojado muchisimo conmigo, pero por eso es que la voy a sellar antes de pasársela; estoy aquí sentado a los pies de tu pequeña cuna, viendo como tu disfrutas de tu bien merecida siesta, se me hace inconcebible que nos vaya a pasar algo a cualquiera de nosotros, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?.  
Bueno en realidad en esta carta debo explicarte dos no tan sencillas cosas, la primera es que si no me equivoco el día de tu cumpleaños el lazo que te pusimos deberá romperse, pero además se activaran tus otras cámaras en Gringots, y en la principal se encuentran una serie de libros junto a una pequeña botella que contiene la poción de la herencia mágica de la familia Potter, debes ir por ella apenas puedas, puesto que te será de gran ayuda, no tengo muy claro que tipo de magia es la que te dará, puesto que en nuestra familia la poción de herencia es cada dos generaciones, por lo mismo, la botella que recibirás es la de mi abuelo, ni yo ni tu abuelo recibimos esa herencia, también debo decirte que debes buscar una Pequeña llave que yo poseo, seguramente la tendrá Remus, que es el encargado de cuidarla, esa llave es muy especial porque el día que todos tus poderes se activen te entregara un viejo libro que perteneció a nuestro antepasado mas antiguo, y por lo que se es el mas poderoso, no tengo idea de quien será porque nunca me lo dijeron, solo me dijeron que debía entregársela a mi primogénito el día que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.  
Bueno hijo, debo despedirme, se que esto es muy difícil, pero recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote junto a Lily y todos los que te queremos.  
Se despide afectuosamente.

James Potter.

Harry ya no podía llorar mas, las lagrimas no le lograban salir, tomo la ultima carta, y se dedico a leerla de inmediato.

Harry:

Que raro es escribir una carta, pero presiento que mi hora esta llegando y quiero que todo quede en orden, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de poder haber sido tu padrino, aunque hubiésemos pasado tan poco tiempo, siempre te quise y siempre te querré, te cuidare desde donde este.  
Pero te debo decir que te nombre en mi heredero universal por que, como soy el ultimo de los Black y no hay mas descendientes quiero que te quedes con todas mis posesiones y con otra cosita que te ayudara mucho en esta batalla, como me lo imagino tu ya debiste haber recibido los poderes de tus padres y tus poderes Talves se estén liberando, los poderes mágicos de la familia Black, son bastante relacionados a la magia negra (que coincidencia, ¿no?), no son muchos pero te serán de ayuda, solo es eso lo que te debo decir, disfruta de tu vida y encárgate de que ese desgraciado se muera de una ves por todas, aslo por todos los que murieron y por los que morirán si no lo logras, confío en ti y estoy seguro de que lo lograras,  
Bueno Harry, me despido.  
Tu padrino  
Sirius Black.

- ¡Debo ir ahora mismo a Gringots!- dijo Harry apenas termino de leer las cartas.  
- pero Harry primero celebremos tu cumpleaños que con tanto esmero te preparamos — dijo Molly algo preocupada por la expresión en la cara de Harry.  
- además podrías terminar de abrir tus regalos, ¿no crees? — Dijo Ron provocando la risa de la mayoría.  
- ¡yo debo ir AHORA!- insistió Harry.  
- Iremos en la tarde Harry te lo prometo, además tenemos que hablar de algo antes de eso, creo que tiene relación con esas cartas. — dijo Remus tratando de calmar el ambiente que ya se estaba tensionando.  
- esta bien, pero te juro que si no vamos, me descargo con el primero que se me cruce. — Dijo Harry riendo.  
- ¿ y conmigo también te descargarías?- dijo Ginny con una cara de niña pequeña que la van a castigar.  
- ¡por supuesto!, Dije que con cualquiera, - y acercándose al oído de Ginny para que nadie mas oyera — pero contigo me descargare de otra manera, - dicho esto se acerca aun más al oído de Ginny y le muerde suavemente el lóbulo a la pequeña, produciendo que se estremeciera por la sensación que le daba cuando Harry hacia eso.  
- ¡que cruel Harry, como me haces esto! — Le respondió Ginny en el oído a Harry — tu sabes que con eso me tientas a olvidar que el resto esta acá. — Y con un imperceptible movimiento Ginny aproxima su mano al entrepiernas del chico, produciendo que el también se estremeciera. — Si yo me quedo con ganas tu también, cariño — le dice con picardía a Harry.  
- es por eso que te quiero tanto mi Ginny querida. — Dice Harry con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro. - ¡ vamos, vamos, prosigamos con la fiesta que no veo la hora de poder ir a Gringots.  
- ¡entonces sigamos celebrando! — dijo la señora Weasly. — Ven a recibir al resto de los invitados Harry, están por llegar.  
- pero, ¿quién mas viene señora...- pero Harry no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque en ese mismo instante el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y aparecieron, Neville Longbottom , Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.  
- ¡creíste que la hermandad no te vendría a ver! — Dijo Neville sacudiéndose las cenizas — como se nota que aun no nos conoces del todo.  
- Pudimos haber peleado y entrenado junto a ti, incluso convivido durante toda tu estadía en el colegio, pero aun así te sorprende que hallamos venido a verte en tu cumpleaños. — le dice Seamus a Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- ¿quién es mi amor? — Preguntó Ginny desde la cocina donde todos esperaban.  
- son los chicos de la hermandad Ginny, ven a saludar. — Dijo Harry con total tranquilidad, dejando estupefactos a todos los chicos.  
- ¿no que ustedes dos habían terminado? — Preguntó luna sorprendida.  
- si, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no podía vivir el uno sin el otro, y volvimos, mejor que nunca. — Dijo Harry, justo cuando Ginny estaba entrando a la sala y escucho todo, acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le dio un gran beso, cargado de amor, al frente de todos los chicos.  
- hey chicos, ¡traten de no comer frente a los pobres! — Dijo Dean, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas y dejando a Harry y Ginny muy rojos de la vergüenza.

Capitulo 8:

Estaban todos ya sentados en la mesa, comiendo y riendo felices de la vida, sin tener presente el gran caos que en el mundo mágico reinaba, cuando Harry siente un leve canto de Fawkes.  
- que bella es la canción que Fawkes esta entonando, ¿no lo crees amor? — le dice Harry a Ginny.  
- ¿qué canción Harry?, yo no escucho nada, y menos a Fawkes, el se fue a tu cuarto apenas entrego lo que te debía entregar.  
- pero escucha amor si esta cantando muy suavemente, como tratando de... — y en ese minuto Harry se detiene y se da cuenta de que Fawkes estaba llamándolo a el.  
- ¿de que amor?.  
- nada Ginny fue solo mi imaginación, iré a ver a Fawkes un momento, quiero estar a solas, para meditar sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante el día. — dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa para retirarse.  
- esta bien amor, pero no te demores mucho, ¡sino iré por ti!. — Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- creo que me tomare mi tiempo. — Contesto Harry con la misma sonrisa que Ginny.  
Entonces Harry le da un ligero beso en los labios de su amada y se retira a la pieza donde Fawkes descansaba, para ver porque lo estaba llamando.  
- ¿que ocurre Fawkes?.  
Fawkes al ver llegar a Harry inicia el vuelo y llega hasta el hombro de Harry, y en ese mismo instante, hace aparecer un gran fuego azul q se pone entorno al cuello de Harry, este se sorprendió muchisimo, y vio a Fawkes extrañado.  
- ¿qué es esto Fawkes? — Pregunto Harry, y en ese momento Fawkes hace aparecer una carta en las manos de Harry, este la toma y comienza a leer.  
Harry:  
Le pedí a Fawkes que te entregara esta carta en algún momento que estés solo, porque esto deberá ser un secreto que no deberás compartir con nadie.  
Fawkes, es uno de los fénix mas antiguos, que se tenga registro, por lo mismo el posee un gran poder almacenado dentro de él, y deberás recibir un poco de este en el minuto en que Fawkes vaya a arder, osea a comvertirse en un pichón nuevamente, puesto que es en ese momento en que el poder del fénix se deja ver por completo e incluso aumenta su poder, es por eso que el te ha otorgado el collar de los fénix, ese collar te da la habilidad de estar conectado mentalmente con Fawkes, además de recibir parte del poder del fénix, y también Fawkes se puede introducir en tu collar cuando es un pichón puesto que queda muy indefenso, eso te da una mayor protección, adema de que logra reconocer a la gente q maneja, tanto la magia blanca, como las artes oscuras, así que te servirá para advertirte de algún peligro. Toma esto como un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Fawkes.  
Ahora me tengo que despedir.  
Atentamente.  
Albus Dumbledor.

PD: a Fawkes le encantan los carbones de alerce y un poco de zumo de calabaza de ves en cuando no le hace nada de mal.  
- vaya, así que tengo como compañero a uno de los más fuertes fénix en el mundo, eso si que es emocionante. ¿Tu que crees Fawkes?- le decía Harry mientras observaba el collar y acariciaba a Fawkes, que estaba entonando una Hermosa canción para su compañero.  
En eso sonó la puerta y se asomo Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- te estabas demorando mucho, así que decidí que debería venir por ti, me estabas preocupando. — Dijo Ginny en un tono muy sarcástico, y se acercó a Harry y con mucho cuidado paso su mano por dentro de la camisa, mientras le daba un muy sensual beso en los labios.  
- creo que será mejor que me acompañes a mi pieza, porque al parecer Ron tiene que "contarle" algo importante a Hermione, y van a "hablar en esta pieza.  
Esta bien, si nos disculpas Fawkes, me retiro para que puedas descansar y trata de que Ron no se percate de tu presencia, para que no se sienta observado y este más tranquilo para "hablar"- apenas Harry termino de hablar Fawkes soltó un leve sonido de aceptación y se dirigió a su percha para luego desvanecerse (una de las habilidades que se le otorga a los fénix es la habilidad de hacerse invisibles, como en este caso).  
- veo que Fawkes y tu ya se llevan muy bien amor, - decía Ginny aun sin sacar su mano de la camisa de su novio y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica.  
- es que como veras yo y Fawkes nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, recuerda que gracias a él fue que logramos salir de la cámara de Slythering.  
- o si que lo recuerdo. — Dijo Ginny cuando entraban en su habitación, y apenas entraron Harry le lanzó un conjuro de candado con clave y otro silenciador para que nadie escuchara nada.  
- al parecer quieres mucha privacidad amor. — Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- es que por tu culpa me he vuelto un vicioso. — Dijo Harry también con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- ¿y que vicio te he provocado se podría saber? — Preguntó la chica tratando de ponerse seria.  
- tu eres mi vicio, desde anoche, que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo sacarme de la mente ese bello cuerpo que tienes tu tan perfecto, nose como he vivido todos estos años sin tenerte cerca mío. — Decía Harry y por cada palabra le daba un sagas beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo y pasaba sus manos por las cinturas de la chica, cosa que la excitaba cada ves mas.  
- ¿ tu crees que yo si puedo sacarte de mi mente?, Eso es imposible, desde que te conocí que no he podido, he pasado muchos años soñando con que esto pasara, pero cada día te veía mas lejano, hasta que llegaste ese bendito día de la fiesta por haber ganado la final de quiditch y me diste se beso, que mi vida comenzó a convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad, me has convertido en la mujer mas feliz del universo. ¿Y tu crees que tu no me puedes sacar de la cabeza?- decía Ginny ya solo en ropa interior sobre Harry que la besaba con mucha pasión, mientras ella recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos, no quería olvidar ni siquiera un centímetro de ese cuerpo que tenia bajo ella, ese cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el universo.  
En ese momento una luz tremendamente brillante de todos colores, comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de ambos chicos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todo su poder se estaba dando a conocer, tal como se los había dicho Godric, solo que esta ves su poder ya estaba activado y solamente estaba llegando a su nivel máximo el cual se daba cuando entre los chicos se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían, los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al ver tanto poder emanar de sus propios cuerpos casi desnudos, pero no se detuvieron, y siguieron en ese acto de amor tan grande, Harry ya había logrado quitarle la parte superior de la ropa interior, y se dejaban ver unos pechos redondos y muy bien puestos, como estaba pensando Harry, mientras la observaba a ella Y pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado, ahora era una muy bella mujer con una cintura mas que perfecta una cabellera roja como el fuego, unos ojos profundos y hermosos, cosa que volvía loco a Harry; luego tomó a Ginny por la cintura, la apego aun mas a su cuerpo y nuevamente comenzó a besarla por todo su cuerpo, pero esta ves la besaba con lujuria, con deseo de tenerla para el por siempre, Ginny ya había logrado despojar a su novio de toda sus ropas, se sentía como en el cielo, no quería que eso se acabara, estaba en la cúspide de su excitación, ya no podía aguantar mas sus gemidos, cosa de la que se percató Harry y comenzó a despojar a su novia de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, pero lo hacia de manera mas que sutil, puesto que la chica aun no se había percatado de que estaba completamente desnuda y debajo de su amado, y con todo su amor Harry comenzaba a unirse en Cuerpo y alma con su querida Ginny, ambos gemían y respiraban agitadamente, sabían que ya no se podrían detener, aunque lo desearan con todas sus fuerzas, ya eran uno y no querían separase, ambos disfrutaban del momento, como si no fuera a haber otro momento para ellos en este mundo tan cruel.  
Todo había terminado, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, sin ropa alguna cubiertos por una simple sabana de cama, hay yacían los dos abrazados, tratando de que cada segundo de esa vivencia quedara almacenada en su mente para que nunca se olvidara.  
- amor, ¿te has dado cuenta de que esta podría ser la ultima ves en mucho tiempo que podamos estar "juntos?"- le dice Ginny algo pensativa.  
- no lo creo, puesto que ya tengo un plan para que esto no pase, tengo que discutirlo con la profesora Mcgonagal apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts.- le dijo Harry muy serio.  
- veo que mi novio piensa en todo.- dijo Ginny feliz, pensando que esta experiencia se podría repetir antes de lo esperado.  
- así es, y si la profesora no nos autoriza, siempre será útil la capa invisible y los encantamientos aturdidores. — Dijo Harry riéndose.  
Luego de eso. Ambos chicos se fundieron en un beso que deseaban fuera interminable, y se vieron por una ultima ves desnudos, luego se dieron un baño y se vistieron, para poder bajar y partir a Gringots, puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo y Harry debía ir a solucionar un par de problemas en el banco.

Capitulo 9:

- ¡Remus!, - Gritó Harry desde las escaleras, - ¡ya es hora de cumplir tu palabra!, partimos ahora mismo a Gringots.  
- entiendo Harry, entonces,- dijo el licántropo levantándose de la mes — si nos disculpan yo y Harry tenemos un par de asuntos que resolver en este minuto y debemos partir, les prometo devolvérselos entero y sin ningún problema.  
Y sin mas preámbulos Harry y Remus se acercaron a la chimenea y con voz fuerte y clara gritaron.  
- ¡ha Gringots!  
Harry volvía a sentir esa odiosa sensación que le producía viajar por este medio, ya deseaba poder dar al prueba de aparición para poder viajar de forma mas cómoda.  
- muy buenas tardes señores Potter y Lupin, los esperábamos mas temprano, pero no importa el director los espera en su oficina, si tuvieran la molestia de seguirme, por favor. — Dijo el mismo duende que había atendido hace algún tiempo a Harry y Hagrid cuando el chico aun no ingresaba al colegio.  
- veo profesor que ya sé había encargado de avisar sobre nuestra visita- dijo Harry.  
- si, pues veras el director personalmente es el que ha manejado las cuentas de tus padres, Sirius y Dumbledor siempre, y por lo mismo como tu las heredaste el las seguirá cuidando inclusive las tuyas, si las tuyas lo dije bien, - dijo Lupin al fijarse en la cara que había puesto Harry al saber que tenia mas de una cámara a su nombre.- además, ¿cuántas veces te he pedido que ya no me digas profesor?  
- entiendo, entonces no demoremos mas que quiero salir rápido de este tramite engorroso, ya quiero volver a estar con Ginny, - Harry dijo eso sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en vos alta, creía que solo lo estaba pensando.  
- veo que estas muy enamorado de esa pequeña, o ¿me equivoco? — dijo Remus con una sonrisa en su cara al darse cuenta de que ese pequeño niño que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás ya estaba creciendo.  
- por favor, tomen asiento aquí el señor director los atenderá en un minuto. — Dijo el duende, y acto seguido desapareció para poder seguir con sus cosas.  
- muy buenas tardes señores, es un gusto para mi poderles atender, supongo que el Señor Potter vendrá a reclamar sus Herencias y saber de que tratan o ¿me equivoco?- dijo un duende sentado en un gran asiento en el centro de una oficina, parecida al antiguo despacho de Dumbledor, con la excepción de que en los cuadros había solo duendes, no magos.  
- así es, mi estimado ¿señor?- pregunto Harry tendiendo una mano cortésmente.  
- soy el señor Alberic Grunnion, el actual director de Gringots y cuidador de las cámaras de Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter, las dos cámaras del señor Potter, de la cámara del señor Dumbledor y la cámara del señor Lupin aquí presente.- dijo el duende.  
- mucho gusto señor Alberic, - dijo Harry estrechando la delgada mano del duende, - el gusto es mío — le respondió el duende.  
- bueno luego de las formalidades, vamos a lo nuestro, ¿podría usted darme cuenta de las posesiones que se me están heredando?- dijo Harry tratando de apurar el proceso.  
- ¿prefiere que se lo resuma en solo las cosas principales o que le de cuenta total de las pertenencias?- pregunto el duende dándose cuenta de la prisa que tenia el joven.  
- preferiría un resumen de estas.- dijo Harry contento de que el duende le hubiese entendido.  
- bueno entonces comencemos, partiremos con la herencia de Albus Dumbledor, vemos, la cámara número 713 que cuenta con algo cercano a los 5 millones de galeons, mas un sin número de reliquias familiares guardadas allí, una mansión en el valle de Godric y otra en Isla de Pascua, una isla perteneciente a un país lejano en Sudamérica, además posee en acciones:  
24 de acciones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.  
25 en Flourish y Blotts   
30 en Ollivander.  
30 en sortilegios Weasly.  
40 en el diario el profeta.  
50 en florean fortescue.

Además del Fawkes el Fénix, que supongo ya Está con usted, eso seria todo lo del señor Dumbledor. Ahora seguiré con el del señor Sirius Black.  
Seria la cámara número 711, en la cual esta la cantidad cercana a los 8 millones de galeones, y también un sinnúmero de documentos y artefactos de todo tipo. Acciones en:  
25 en Flourish y Blotts  
15 en Ollivander.  
30 en sortilegios Weasly.  
10 en el diario el profeta  
20 en el quisquilloso.  
También un total de un 80 en variadas empresas de escobas voladoras. Además de acciones en empresas muggles:  
20 en Microsoft.  
15 en Ford  
y también mansiones en, el valle de Godric, Miami, Barcelona, París, Rusia, Buenos Aires y una en New York.  
Por ultimo procederé con las cámaras de James y Lily Potter, las diré en conjunto puesto que son posesiones matrimoniales, serian las cámaras número 685 y 686, que suman un total de 100 millones de galeones y una cámara anexa con todas sus posesiones y un extraño libro que me pidió que le entregase apenas usted reclamara su herencia, - y el duende le alcanzo un viejo y grueso libro a Harry, el en ese instante sintió un gran poder dentro de ese libro, la intriga lo comía por dentro, quería llegar a casa para poder abrirlo.  
También poseen mansiones en: Miami, Boston, Brasilia, Sao Paulo, las islas Canarias, Bélgica, Roma, y una mansión en el Valle de Godric.  
En acciones poseen:  
25 en Flourish y Blotts.  
10 en Ollivander.  
50 en Gambó & Japes.  
30 del diario El profeta.  
10 del diario El Quisquilloso.  
Eso correspondería a la Herencia de los Potter, además desde hoy sé abrirá otra cámara a su nombre que posee algo cercano al millón de galeones, ¿desearía saber algún otro detalle o tiene alguna duda? Señor Potter.  
- si, ¿ existe algún método par que pueda sacar dinero sin la necesidad de tener que venir todo el tiempo a Gringots?- preguntó Harry.  
- por supuesto señor Potter, usted tiene tres opciones, una es un simple saco del cual cuando usted introduzca su mano, con solo pensar el monto este será retirado de alguna de sus cámaras, también existe la posibilidad de que usted saque una tarjeta de crédito, la cual funcionará tanto en tiendas muggles como tiendas de magos, y por ultimo puede sacar una chequera la cual también funciona en los dos mundos.  
- creo que me quedare con las dos primeras opciones, pediré uno de esos bolsos y una tarjeta de crédito, ¿para cuando las tendrán?  
- ahora mismo se las entrego, solo necesito que usted firme aquí y se le hará entrega de las cosas.- Dijo el duende tendiéndole un documento, que luego de leer Harry lo Firma, este se desaparece en el momento y enfrente de Harry aparecen un pequeño saco de cuero con sus iniciales y una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre.  
- ¿desearía otra cosa señor?  
Si, deseo abrir una cuenta a nombre de la señorita Ginebra Weasly con 5 millones de Galeones, sáquelos de cualquiera de mis cámaras, me da igual, también otra con el mismo monto para Ronald Weasly, y que transfiera otros 5 millones a la cuenta de los Weasly, pero que ello no sepa como llegaron hay, invénteles alguna cosa, Remus, - dice Harry mirando a su amigo- ¿me harías el favor de esperarme afuera?, Debo tratar otro pequeño detalle con el señor Grunnion.  
- entiendo, pero no te tardes. — Dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.  
- señor Aberic, deseo reclamar otra herencia mas, pero Está debe quedar en un profundo secreto nadie fuera de esta habitación debe saberlo, ¿entendido?.- dijo Harry con el semblante extremadamente serio.  
- entiendo, usted me dirá. — Dijo el duende igual de serio.  
- deseo reclamar la herencia de Godric Griffindor.- apenas termino de decirlo una gran sorpresa se noto en la cara del señor Aberic.  
- entiendo, pero me tendrá que esperar un minuto mientras busco los documentos.- en el mismo acto el duende desapareció y apareció en cuestión de segundos con un pergamino en sus manos. — Aquí tiene señor, deberá posar su mano sobre este pergamino y veremos si es heredero de Godric Griffindor, si lo es aparecerán los documentos de propiedad y todos los detalles sino usted recibirá una ligera descarga. — en ese instante le tendió el pergamino a Harry q lo tomo en sus manos y comenzaron a salir unas palabras imposibles de leer para él.  
- si me permite señor Potter. - y Harry le tiende el documento para que el duende pudiera leerlo.- veamos aquí dice...usted acaba de heredar al cámara número 4, que si mis cálculos no me fallan debe tener algo así como un billón de galeones, el 25 de acciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, además de el castillo de Godric en la cima del valle de Godric, y otra mansión en ¿el valle de los herederos?, Ese lugar no lo conozco, Talves usted sabrá algo de este. Pero no me incumbe, sí usted lo desea puedo manejar también esa cuenta por usted.  
- me parecería muy bueno, entonces muchas gracias señor Aberic, fue un gusto hablar con usted, Talves algún día con mas tiempo venga y tengamos una charla más amena entre los dos, pero si me disculpa me retiro.  
- no se preocupe señor Potter, su secreto quedara a salvo, y que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños.  
- muchas gracias mi estimado, me retiro. — y acto seguido Harry se levanta de la silla y se retira de la habitación, para encontrares con Remus y dirijirse nuevamente a la madriguera.

- ¿cómo te fue amor? - pregunto Ginny apenas Harry apareció en la chimenea.  
- no me pudo haber ido mejor, logré hacer todas las cosas que quería. — Dijo Harry abrazando por la cintura a la chica y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios, sin fijarse que todo el mundo los observaba. Y justo en ese momento una lechuza parda apareció en la ventana de la casa, con un pequeño pergamino.  
- mamá, es para ti, es del banco. — Dijo Fred con cara preocupada.  
Apenas la Señora Weasly supo de quien era se le borró todo signo de felicidad de su cara y se le llenó de preocupación, tomó la carta y comenzó a leer, y un gran signo de interrogación se le dibujo en su rostro.  
- ¿alguien ha participado en alguna cosa y no me ha avisado? — Pregunto la señora Weasly.  
- no, porque mamá, ¿qué ocurrió? — Esta ves preguntó George.  
- porque me informan que hemos ganado un concurso y el premio es de 5 millones de galeones. — Dijo Molly estupefacta.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron todos los Weasly al mismo tiempo.  
- eso es lo que dice el documento, tendré que avisarle a Arthur para que lo averigüe bien en el banco hoy mismo, esto no puede ser.  
- si me disculpan me retiro a mi cuarto, puesto que mañana es 1 de junio y tengo que descansar mucho, si me disculpan. — Dijo Harry tratando de escapar del problema.  
- espera amor, voy contigo, me Está entrando el sueño. — Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de niña, cosa que le encantaba a Harry. Ya cuando ambos subían Ginny se le acerca a Harry y le dice al oído.  
- ¿ por casualidad no habrás tenido tú algo que ver en lo del banco?  
- Cómo se te ocurre, si hubiese sido yo se lo hubiese dicho, ¿no crees? — Dijo Harry con pinta de no estar mintiendo.  
- en verdad no te creo, pero gracias igual, como sabrás ni yo ni Ron podemos cobrar nuestras Herencias aun, yo por ser menor de edad y Ron por no haber liberado su poder. — dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, y cuando llegaban a la habitación de este, la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia la cama, para comenzar a darle un sinnúmero de besos por todas partes.  
- Harry puede entrar alguien, detente,- decía la chica sin muchas ganas.  
- es que ya no aguantaba más sin tenerte cerca, no sabes lo que me costo controlarme hay abajo. — Y con un leve movimiento de su mano dos rayos salieron de sus dedos y sellaron la puerta por completo.  
- ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?! — Preguntó sorprendida la chica.  
- nose, solo desee que la puerta se cerrara y pense en el encantamiento candado con clave y el encantamiento insonorizador.  
- sorprendente, veo que tengo un novio, que además de ser bueno en la cama, esta lleno de sorpresas, dijo Ginny muy coqueta.  
- ni sabes todas las sorpresas que te esperan, amor mío. — Dijo Harry abrazando a la chica por la cintura, y acto seguido le quita la camisa y todo el resto de la ropa, al igual que la chica a él, para poder fundirse en una sola persona nuevamente, pero esta vez no habría nada que los detuviera hasta el día siguiente.

Capitulo 10:

- Harry, Harry, - se escuchaba una suave vos dentro de la pieza, que solo logró percibir Harry que recién estaba abriendo sus ojos, no sabia de donde venia, era imposible que alguien fuera de él y su novia pudiera estar allí, él había hechizado la habitación para que estuvieran solos.  
- ¿qué ocurre? — Preguntó el chico sin saber a quien hablaba.  
- los poderes del fundador y de Morgana han sido activados durante la noche. — en ese minuto Harry se dio cuenta de que el que le estaba hablando era Fawkes por medio de la conexión telepática que ellos mantenían.  
- que bueno saberlo, ahora necesito que descanse, porque esta noche deberás velar por mi salud, como tu sabes hoy en la noche el lazo mágico se desactiva, pero trata de no hacer ruido alguno, Ginny aun duerme.  
- entiendo,- y en ese mismo segundo una gran llama de fuego apareció en la percha junto a la chimenea, y tomó forma Fawkes con un esplendor sorprendente.  
- ahora vigila que Ginny no despierte porfavor, quiero darle una pequeña sorpresa, - Dijo Harry tratando de soltarse con mucho cuidado de los brazos de la chica que tenia l rededor de su cuello, apenas logró librarse de la chica y salir de la cama se puso algo de ropa, pues estaba desnudo, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano atrajo su varita y los lentes que habían quedado en el otro lado de la habitación, y con una concentración, comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotas de un liquido color plata desde la punta de la varita, y al caer en el piso comenzaba a crecer algo similar a una planta, pero no existía ninguna con tales características, pues esta planta era cristalina y se comenzaba a aparecer una flor que cambiaba de matiz según el ángulo en que se pusiera, y con un ligero toque comenzaba a lanzar ligeros rayos de luz que formaban las palabras..." te amo mi niña adorada, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo"...  
- Ginny, amor mío, despierta,- decía Harry con un tono muy suave para que no se asustara, ni exaltara, y cuando la chica se comenzó a despertar, rápidamente hizo aparecer un gran desayuno y con sumo cuidado tomo la flor la puso en la bandeja y se la puso a los pies de la cama.  
- ¿qué ocurre amor?, es muy temprano aun.- decía Ginny sacándose el pelo de la cara y tapándose un poco, pues prácticamente tenia todo su cuerpo al descubierto.  
- buenos dias mi amor, te prepare el desayuno. — Dijo Harry acercándole la bandeja con el desayuno a Ginny.  
- pero Harry no tenias porqué molestarte,¿ y que flor es esta?- pregunto Ginny mirando fijamente la flor que tenia en su bandeja.  
- se llama Ginebra Potter, ¿te gusta su nombre?, yo mismo la hice.- dijo Harry orgulloso de su creación.  
- ¿que te he hecho para merecer tantas cosas?- dijo la chica halagada por tanta atención.  
- solo toca la flor y veras. — Y Ginny tocó la flor con sumo cuidado y comenzaron a salir los suaves rayos de luz y la chica se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que decía, tanto así que apartó con rapidez la bandeja de su regazo y se abalanzo sobre Harry, para poder besarlo.  
- oh Harry, debería ser yo quien te tendría que dar todos estos regalos, no sabes lo feliz que me haces estando al lado mío, acompañándome, cuidándome, y bueno haciendo tantas cosas juntas. - termino de decir la chica muy ruborizada.  
- no te preocupes, ahora será mejor que desayunes y nos bañemos, el resto debe estar muy preocupado pues nos desaparecimos desde ayer y nadie ha logrado localizarnos, bueno salvo Fawkes, pero solo él, además te tengo que contar algo tremendo que ocurrió ayer.  
- vamos dime, me muero de la intriga.- Dijo Ginny atragantada con unas tostadas francesas que Harry había preparado.  
- lo que ocurre es que la "conversación" de ayer que tuvieron Ron y Herm, fue muy fructuosa, ahora los cuatro hemos activado nuestros poderes.  
- Pero, ¿cómo te has enterado?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.  
- lo que pasa es que entre yo y Fawkes, se estableció un nexo mental, por medio de este collar,- dijo Harry mostrándole el pequeño collar de fénix que tenia puesto- luego se los explicare a los tres, cuando estemos reunidos.



- ¡¡SNAPE!! — Se escuchó una terrible vos en la mansión Riddle, era Voldemort que buscaba a Severus Snape.  
- me llamo señor,- dijo Snape, arrodillándose y besando el borde de la túnica de su maestro.  
- si, quiero saber los resultados de las ultimas tres misiones, puesto que no has estado presente durante las reuniones, debo suponer o que todavía no logras nada, o que fallaste como uno de esos mortifagos principiantes. — dijo el señor oscuro.  
- mi señor, temo tener que decirle que se equivoca, pues acabo de llegar de la ultima misión ayer y tengo noticias muy buenas para darle, pero creí que querría saberlas cuando nos reuniéramos todos. -—dijo Severus con intento de sonrisa en su cara.  
- vamos dilo de una ves luego rendirás informes en la reunión. Pero ¡exijo saber de inmediato todo! — Dijo Lord Voldemort.  
- bueno, en mi misión con los Yetis, logre atraer a una gran cantidad hacia el lado oscuro, pero los más antiguos y sabios se negaron, por lo mismo los torture y deje encerrados con el hechizo que me ordenó que utilizara; encontré una colonia de hechiceras que felices aceptaron con la simple condición de tener mucha carne para comer, al igual que encontré una buena cantidad de troll que habían logrado domesticar a los graphorn, y que solo exigieron comida en abundancia, al igual que las quimeras, aunque solo encontré una pequeña manada pero muy poderosa, me costó mucho reducir a su jefe de manada, aunque ya está muerto, son alrededor de 10 especímenes muy bien entrenados y ahora son mas que domésticos, obedecerán a cualquiera que demuestre ser poderoso, por lo mismo usted no tendrá problemas que ninguna de las criaturas. — Dijo Snape satisfecho.  
- muy buen trabajo Snape, creo que mereces un premio, escoge a cualquiera de las rehenes, es toda tuya te la regalo, además tienes la semana libre, vete a donde quieras, pero no te vayas a donde no te pueda localizar o si no estas muerto, ¿entendido?. — Dijo el señor oscuro, feliz por los resultados de su siervo más leal.  
- si mi señor, si me lo permite, desearía que me diera a Alecto, si no le molesta. — dijo Snape.  
- es toda tuya, ya no me sirve para nada. - Dijo Voldemort. — Ve por ella de inmediato por ella, así le sacarias una tortura de encima, creo que es hora del crucciatus diario ¿ o no?. — Termino diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, a lo que Severus sé despidió y se fue rápido.  
- si la vuelven a torturar, nose si pueda salvarla. — Pensaba Severus mientras llegaba a la sala de torturas. — ¡Detente Nott, ella ahora es mía, ni te atrevas a tocarla! — Dijo Snape  
justo a tiempo, antes de que comenzaran a torturarla. — Déjanos solos, o ¿querrás que nuestro maestro se enoje contigo?.  
- no te preocupes ya me voy . — Dijo Nott, con un dejo de enojo por no poder volver a torturarla mas, pues disfrutaba haciéndole eso, estaba seguro que ese día suplicaría clemencia. — Tendré que encargarme de otra como veo,- pensaba mientras subía hacia su habitación.  
- no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, nadie te volverá a torturar si de mi depende eso, pero ahora debes ayudarme, tenemos que ir a mi habitación.- decía Snape, mientras levantaba a una chica, de unos 20 años, de piel muy blanca y pelo azabache y algo grasiento, estaba con su túnica completamente rasgada, se lograba ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, producto de los constantes ultrajes que sufría la chica.  
- Pa...Pa...- trataba de decir la chica pero no contaba con las suficientes energías.  
- no te esfuerces, no hables hasta que lleguemos a mi habitación hay será mas seguro, solo descansa. — Decía Snape, interrumpiendo a la chica. Ya cuando llegaron a la habitación la chica se recostó sobre la cama y se estaba quedando dormida.  
- no, aun no te duermas, primero bebe esto, té hará recuperar fuerzas, lo necesitaras, además tomate esto para que sueñes sin dormir.- decía Snape mientras le entregaba dos botellas con pociones preparadas, para que la chica se las bebiera. Despues de eso Snape tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, luego ato el pergamino a la pluma y esta desapareció.  
- …l es el único que puede sacarnos de esto, espero que confíe en mi. — Decía Snape mientras miraba a la chica.  
En otro lugar muy lejano a ese, se encontraba un joven descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y en su pecho descansaba su novia, que dormía plácidamente, cuando una pluma negra se aparece frente al chico, que se sorprende, despertando a la pobre joven.  
- ¿qué ocurre Harry? — preguntó Ginny despertando por la sorpresa.  
- nada querida, solo que aparecio esto frente mio, y me sorprendí. — Dijo Harry mostrando la pluma con el pergamino envuelto.  
- y ¿qué dice Harry?.  
- nose, eso es lo que voy a ver ahora.- Dijo el chico sacando el pergamino.  
_  
Harry:  
Se que esto va a sonar muy raro, pero necesito tu ayuda, ¡sálvame!, se que encuentras que estoy siendo un estúpido pidiéndote ayuda a ti, después de que convertía tu vida en un infierno mientras podía, pero eres el único con el poder suficiente para que todo se pueda arreglar.  
La verdad es que todo fue un plan de Dumbledor, El sabe que tu puedes, si dije El sabe, porque no murió como todos creen, solo queda una pequeña parte de su cuerpo o mejor dicho alma que con un viejo ritual podrá volver a la vida por lo mismo necesito que me ayudes, Voldemort no sabe nada de esto, y tampoco sabe de todo lo que estoy maquinando en su contra.  
Lo único que te pido es que vayas por mi en tres días mas a una casa escondida en el estrecho de Gibraltar justo en el medio, si se que me creerás loco pues en medio del estrecho de Gibraltar hay solo agua, pero eso es porque la casa tiene el encantamiento fidelio solo tienes que aparecerte en el estrecho y llegaras a la casa, si quieres vas con todo el ministerio pero solo me encontraras a mi y una chica.  
Te ruego que me salves, eres el unico en quien puedo confiar, estoy apelando a tu valor de Griffindor que tienes, se que puedo confiar en ti.  
Severus Snape.  
_  
- Este debe estar muy desesperado para pedirme que lo salve de Voldemort.- Dijo Harry muy serio.  
- si eso si lo creo, ¿deberíamos ir? — Preguntó la chica muy intrigada.  
- Si, pero hablare con el ministro, él me debe un par de favores y creo que es hora de cobrárselos.  
- esta bien, entonces vayamos ahora al ministerio, antes de que el resto despierte.- Dijo la chica, y acto seguido ambos desaparecen para aparecer en la oficina del ministro en la que solo estaba él.  
- ¡Pero que demonios! — Grito el ministro.  
- Buenas tardes señor ministro. — Dijo Harry tratando de ser cordial.  
- Lo siento Harry es que me sorprendiste, se supone que nadie puede traspasar las barreras del ministerio.  
- es así estimado señor ministro, nadie puede, lo que pasa es que yo soy un caso muy especial, pero yo venia aquí para cobrarle un favor, que por lo que yo recuerdo usted me debe.  
flash back

- mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es nuestro querido señor ministro, Rufus Scrimgeur, - dijo uno de los encapuchados.- ¿que le haremos primero? — dijo otro apuntándole con la varita.  
- yo creo que no le podrás hacer nada, querido Lucius. — se escucho una vos detrás de los mortifagos.  
- ¡Potter!, Que sorpresa nos das, gracias por haber venido, así nos ahorras el trabajo de buscarte, El señor oscuro te está esperando en su casa, si tienes la amabilidad de venir con nosotros. — dijo Lucius sarcástico.  
- no creo que pueda, tengo una agenda muy ocupada, dile a Tom que si me podría esperar por un par de milenios. DESMAIUS, - y tres de los cuatro mortifagos cayeron inconscientes al piso. — Me temo mi querido Lucius que te quedaste solo, veamos que te haré a ti, ¡ya se!, que tal si te dejo un pequeño regalo para tu querido hijito.- y con un ligero movimiento de su varita Lucius se levanto del piso y una fuerte luz roja lo envolvió.  
AAAAGHHHH!. Fue lo único que logro exclamar Lucius después de desmayarse y caer al piso, pero estaba muy cambiado, ahora sus vestimentas eran rojo con dorado su pelo era rojo brillante y en su cara tenia marcado "amo a los Griffindor", mientras que en su espalda decía "amante de sangre-sucias", "Draco, tu madre es muggle y apestas". Y con otro movimiento de varita lo hizo desaparecer para volver a la mansión Malfoy.

Fin del flash back

- entiendo dime que es lo que deseas. — Dijo Scrimgeur derrotado.  
- quiero a diez de los mejores aurores para dos días mas, vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje, además de que lo que vean o escuchen deberá quedar en absoluto hermetismo, nadie deberá saberlo, nisiquiera usted. — Dijo Harry muy firme.  
- ¿no deseas nada mas?. — Dijo el ministro sarcástico.  
- si, deseo que se me autorice a mí, a la señorita Ginebra y el señor Ron Weasly además de la Señorita Hermione Granger, hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pues como se habrá dado cuenta estamos entrenando y necesitamos hacer magia para seguir.- dijo Harry triunfante.  
- entiendo, sus autorizaciones estarán en tramite con calidad de urgentes, durante la semana las recibirán.  
- muchas gracias señor ministro, y buenas tardes.- dicho esto Harry desapareció, y volvió a la Madriguera.

Capitulo 11:

- Harry, ¿donde estabas? — Preguntó Hermione apenas vio aparecerse al chico de la mano de Ginny.  
- no te preocupes estaba aclarando un par de cosas que pronto te enteraras, no te preocupes tanto por mí.  
- es que te fuiste sin avisar nos asustaste a todos, como pensamos que estabas recostado en el árbol durmiendo, te fuimos a buscar para comer y no estabas ni tu ni Ginny, tu madre por poco llama al ministerio para declararte perdida — dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.- por suerte la logramos calmar, ahora entren los dos antes de que la señora Weasly los vea y haga un show aquí afuera.  
- GINEVRA WEASLY, ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS? — Preguntó la señora Weasly colérica, apenas vio entrar a Ginny de la mano con Harry.  
- no se enoje con Ginny, señora Weasly, fue mi culpa que le pedí que me acompañara a ver un par de cosas al ministerio, debía rendir cuentas de mis herencias, así ahorrarme problemas con el sistema muggle, por la gran cantidad de dinero y acciones que recibí de manera tan sospechosa para ellos. — Decía Harry tratando de calmar a Molly.  
- entiendo, pero pudieron haber avisado, así algún adulto los hubiese acompañado, lo digo por su seguridad.  
- señora Weasly, usted sabe que yo no pondría a Ginny en algún riesgo, además usted sabe que ya tengo permiso de aparecerme, así hubiese escapado si aparecía algún mortifago, y hubiese avisado a la orden, no lo cree. — Termino de decir Harry dejando satisfecha ala señora Weasly, al ver que Harry ya estaba teniendo un poco de sentido; justo en ese momento aparecieron tres lechuzas con cartas del ministerio, eso asusto un poco a Molly al darse cuenta de que dos estaban dirigidas para sus hijos.  
- RONALD WEASLY, VEN ACA DE INMEDIATO Y TRAE TAMBIEN A HERMIONE- grito muy preocupada la señora Weasly.  
- que ocurre mam... - decía Ron hasta ver que era lo que había pasado, tres cartas del ministerio estaban sobre la mesa con sus nombres.  
- ¿me puedes decir que demonios han hecho esta ves?- decía la Señora Weasly aun más enojada.  
- si nos permitiera leerlas podríamos saber de que se nos acusa, ¿no lo cree señora Weasly? — Dijo Hermione tomando su carta y comenzando a leerla.  
Srta. Hermione Granger:  
Por medio de este cometido el ministerio de magia, en especial el departamento de regulación de uso indebido de la magia en menores, tiene la misión de informarle que esta siendo autorizada a realizar magia fuera del colegio, pero no puede realizar ningún tipo de encantamiento, hechizo o maldición no autorizada, además de poder aparecerse en el extranjero.  
Sin nada mas que decirle se despide afectuosamente.  
Mafalda hopkins  
Departamento de uso indebido de la magia en menores.  
Ministerio de Magia ingles.

al mismo tiempo tanto Ron como Ginny tomaron sus cartas y las leyeron para si mismos.  
- si, las nuestras dicen lo mismo. — Dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
- eso es porque el profesor Dumbledor habló con el ministro antes de que Severus lo matara, así si necesitamos defendernos tendremos la oportunidad de hacer magia y que no se nos amoneste por hacerla- Dijo Harry tranquilamente, mientras Hermione y Ron lo miraban diciendo en sus mentes, esto es lo que fue a hacer Harry al ministerio, pero ¿cómo lo logro?.



- como dormiste- decía Severus Snape sentado en un sillón frente a una cama en la que estaba recostada una joven de unos 20 años conocida como "Alecto".  
- muy bien, gracias, ahora podremos irnos a casa para salir de toda esta mierda en la que estamos metidos hasta el cuello.  
- Si, pero para eso debemos viajar ahora que las barreras están algo bajas, como el señor oscuro no está, así no nos lograra localizar cuando él llegue. — decía Severus mientras guardaba un poco de ropa y otros utensilios en una maleta.  
- está bien, vamonos de inmediato, así lograremos descansar mas, para vivir mejor, juntos,- dijo la chica antes de que hiciera aparecer una maleta con un poco de ropa frente suyo, Despues la tomó Snape junto a la suya y desaparecieron de ese lugar.



- Ginny despierta hoy es el día, debemos ir por Severus, despierta Ginny, no me hagas ir por ti, que ya sabes que es lo que te pasara.- decía Harry por medio de telepatía a Ginny, pues ese era el día que debieran ir en busca de Snape.  
-¿qué tal si vienes por mi, además de que Hermione no está durmiendo conmigo, estoy algo sólita, te espero.- le respondió la chica por el mismo medio, y justo Despues aparece en su habitación Harry ya vestido y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
- ya sabia yo que me hibas a obligar a venir, eres una chica muy malvada.- dijo el chico mientras se aproximaba a la cama donde supuestamente descansaba Ginny, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando le salto por la espalda y lo boto sobre la cama y lo empieza a besar, apasionadamente.  
- Vamos Harry, ¿qué no le prestas atención a ojoloco?, "Alerta permanente Potter, permanente"- dijo la chica produciendo que ambos se rieran a carcajadas, mientras Harry con su mano izquierda sellaba la habitación para que no se escuchara nada ni pudieran entrar, pues eran las 5 de la mañana y todos estaban durmiendo.  
- si que eres mala, vamos a llegar tarde y los aurores nos estarán esperando. — Decía Harry mientas se sacaba la túnica. — Pero que más da un par de minutos que nos esperen, no les hará nada de mal.- termino de decir mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda de ropa de la chica y quedaban ambos desnudos besándose con locura, amor y pasión, Ginny con un impresionante movimiento cambia las posturas dejando al chico debajo de ella y comienza a besar so pecho que gracias al entrenamiento en secrete que estaba teniendo se había desarrollado mucho, luego bajaba por su abdomen llegando al lugar donde mas excitaba a Harry, haciendo que este comenzara a gemir de placer, pero rápidamente el se mueve dejando a Ginny debajo suyo y comienza a besar sus pechos con pasión y lujuria, besando uno y tomando otro entre sus manos, disfrutando de su forma, disfrutando de "su Ginny", luego sigue besándola llegando a su entrepiernas, y comienza a besarlo con locura y jugar con el, haciendo que Ginny gritara de excitación llevándola a la cúspide de todo, gimiendo como nunca en su vida lo había echo, para que luego el la hiciera suya, pero lentamente , con movimientos rápidos pero a la ves sensibles, con la chica sobre el, pero de nuevo se mueven quedando ella debajo y el con sumo cuidado de no aplastarla, ya ambos no aguantaban mas, debían parar opero no querían, estaban en el cielo y a la ves en el infierno, disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, tanto o mas de la unión entre ellos, no querían que eso se acabara, pero un leve canto de Fawkes los hace reaccionar y se dan cuenta de que ya Estaba retrasados en una hora, así que fueron obligados a dejar eso para otro momento y dirijirse al ministerio.  
-Fawkes, tu nos acompañas, esto no lo podré hacer sin tu sabiduría.  
- entiendo, - y el fénix se introduce en el collar del chico, para aparecerse rápidamente en el gran hall del ministerio, donde los estaban esperando diez aurores algo preocupados por el retraso.  
- buenos días a todos, lamento el retraso, pero creo que todos saben lo difícil que es escapar de la madre de los Weasly sin que ella lo note, ¿o no?. — dijo Harry tratando de relajar el ambiente.  
- ¿no estaría mejor dicho que se te hace difícil escaparte de los encantos de tu novia, Potter?- dijo uno de los aurores, amigo de Harry.  
- muy gracioso Holmes, pero por lo que veo, tu fuiste el y ultimo en llegar, por lo que me atrevo a preguntarte ¿y como quedo la tuya?,- dijo Harry, haciendo que Holmes se sonrojara y el resto de los aurores se rieran a carcajadas. — Bueno ya es hora de que les explique la misión, debemos ir a rescatar a Severus Snape, exmortifago, esta tratando de escapar de las manos de Voldemort por lo que dijo, por lo mismo solicite ayuda del ministerio, no le creo del todo, así por lo mismo iré con protección, esto debe quedar en perfecto silencio, nadie además de nosotros debe saber sobre la existencia de Severus Snape, ¿queda claro?.  
- solo una cosa, ¿donde debemos aparecernos?- preguntó uno de los aurores hay presentes.  
- es una cosa muy fácil, en la mitad del estrecho de Gibraltar hay una casa con el encantamiento fidelio, solo deben aparecerse en el estrecho y llegaran a la casa, pues el ya sabe de nosotros, pero deben ser precavidos, Fawkes ira primero, cuando llegue una pluma de el nosotros vamos, ¿entendido?-  
-SÍ.



- ese maldito Potter no vendrá, le dije que tenia que llegar antes de el mediodía, y ¡ya son casi las 11 de la mañana!- Decía Snape, justo cuando un hermoso fénix se aparece frente a él.  
- ¿Fawkes?, ¿Pero que haces tu aquí?- pregunto Severus, justo cuando un grupo de 12 personas se aparecen alrededor de él.  
- INCERCEROUS.- y un sinfín de cuerdas amarraron a Snape.  
- vamos Harry ¿acaso creíste que te tendría una trampa, una casa llena de mortifagos y monstruos de todo tipo?- dijo Severus con algo de dificultad pues apenas tenia descubierta la boca.  
- eso lo veremos ahora.- dijo Holmes, al mismo tiempo en que le vertía unas gotas de veritaserum.  
- ¿hay mas gente en esta casa?- pregunto Harry.  
- si.  
- ¿cuánta?.  
- solo una más.  
- ¿qué hace aquí?  
- trata de escapar junto a mí.  
- ¿por qué viene contigo?  
- porque ella es mi hija.  
- ¿hija?- dijo un Harry totalmente sorprendido.- ¿desde cuando que tienes una hija?  
- nació justo cuando yo me había entregado a Dumbledor, nunca supe sobre su existencia hace solo un año en que la conocí, de inmediato sentí algo en ella, y no dude ni un minuto en averiguar todo sobre ella y luego utilizar un hechizo de reconocimiento familiar, similar al de el árbol familiares y supe que ella era mi hija.  
- entiendo, ¿qué pretendes hacer luego de que te rescate?  
- ayudarte en la guerra, logre hacer contacto con tres poderosos clanes de criaturas que estarán felices de estar bajo el mando del mago más poderoso, pues fui yo mismo el que hablo con ellos y los convenció de que no se unieran a Voldemort hasta que te vieran pelear.  
- ya veo, entonces quieres que te rescate a ti y a tu hermana.- dijo Harry, justo cuando el efecto del veritaserum estaba perdiendo su efecto.  
- si, te lo ruego, sálvanos.- dijo un Snape, visiblemente demacrado.  
- suéltenlo.- ordeno Harry y todos los aurores le dejaron en libertad.- ve por tu hija y vuelve aquí de inmediato, tengo el lugar preciso para esconderlos, pero será solo por lo que queda de las vacaciones, pues luego irán a un nuevo lugar.- y en ese mismo instante Snape desapareció y volvió con una chica de unos 20 años tomados de la mano y con una maleta en la otra.  
- Está bien, vamonos, ustedes vayan al ministerio, solo yo puedo ir a dejarlos a su nuevo escondite.- y en ese mismo instante todos los aurores desaparecieron y segundos después Harry tomando a Ginny, Snape y a la chica, y desaparecen con un casi imperceptible "crack".



- Bienvenidos a la mansión Potter- dijo Harry en la entrada de un Castillo enorme, similar a Hogwarts pero aun mas majestuoso.- ¡Cretus!- grito el chico y frente a ellos apareció un elfo vestido con ropajes elegantes.- porfavor muéstrales la mansión a nuestros invitados, Severus, solo te tengo que decir tres cosas, la primera, esta prohibido ingresar a la biblioteca y a las habitaciones que estén cerradas o las que te diga Cretus, segundo, en tu habitación hay todo lo necesario para que hagas pociones o trabajes tranquilo, tercero, apenas rompas alguna de las reglas que te mencione Cretus te vas a la calle, a y se me olvidaba disfruta de la mansión, adiós.- dicho eso Harry tomado de Ginny desapareció para luego aparecer en la madriguera.  
- HARRY POTTER Y GINEVRA WEASLY, ¿D"NDE SE AVIAIS METIDO? - dijo la señora Weasly mirándolos desde la puerta enfurecida.- NI UNA NOTA, NINGUN AVISO, ¡ME TENIAIS EL ALMA EN UN HILO!  
- discúlpenos señora Weasly, lo que ocurrió es que yo había pasado una mala noche y me desperté muy temprano y baje a la cocina para tomar algo, cuando me encontré con Ginny, tomamos desayuno y salimos a pasear un rato a solas, pues no habíamos tenido un tiempo a solas hace mucho, y se nos olvidó avisarle.- dijo Harry con cara de cordero Degollado, justo cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, pero ese dolor no era por Voldemort, las cadenas mágicas se estaban por romper, lo había olvidado por completo. — Ginny, amor, las cadenas se van a romper, llévame a mi cuarto.- dijo Harry en un susurro que solo Ginny fue capaz de sentir. — Ahora si me disculpa señora Weasly, me esta dando un sueño terrible, creo que me dormiré todo el día.- dicho eso Harry y Ginny se desaparecen llegando a la habitación de Ron, y con un movimiento de la varita, Harry separa la habitación en dos, dejando su cama separada de la de Ron para hacia el no se viera afectado por la liberación de su poder.- Fawkes, necesito la poción ahora, porfavor, no queda mucho tiempo, y porfavor protege a Ginny, no creo que se valla a separar de mi lado.  
- entiendo, tómala.- dijo Fawkes y enfrente a Harry apareció una pequeña botella que Harry bebió de inmediato, y con un leve suspiro dijo.- te amo mi princesa.- y el chico callo dormido en un profundo sueño.  
- Ginny, - dijo el fénix por telepatía, sabia que ella podría escucharlo en ese momento,- debes protegerte, en este momento Harry comenzara a liberar todo su poder y luego seguirá aumentando, talves te haga daño, será mejor que salgas de la habitación.  
- no, nunca voy a dejar solo a Harry.- dijo la chica sorprendida porque se podía comunicar con el Fénix.   
- entonces cuando el empiece a emanar un aura roja deberás activar todos los hechizos de escudo y protección que sepas, pues será muy riesgos.  
Mientras tanto en la mente de Harry, estaba el chico solo, en medio de una gran oscuridad, cuando de la nada una gran luz lo comenzó a rodear.  
- Harry, hijo mío, ¿estas bien?- se escuchaba una voz, pero el chico no lograba reconocerla, sabia que era de alguien al cual el conocía, pero no recordaba quien, de pronto empezó a sentir otras voces.  
- ¿qué tal hijo?, te estabamos esperando.  
- si, ya era hora de que vinieras se me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños.- esa voz la conocía, pero era imposible, no podía ser, él estaba muerto.  
- ¿Sirius?, ¿Eres tu?- preguntaba Harry.  
- pues claro, ¿quien más sino?- dijo la voz, justo cuando tres siluetas se lograban ver a la distancia, irradiaban mucha paz, y desprendían una aura totalmente blanca, pura; cuándo logro reconocer las tres siluetas se quedo petrificado.- ¿mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Sirius?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Que esta pasando?...

- ¿Sirius?, ¿Eres tu?- preguntaba Harry.  
- pues claro, ¿quien más sino?- dijo la voz, justo cuando tres siluetas se lograban ver a la distancia, irradiaban mucha paz, y desprendían una aura totalmente blanca, pura; cuándo logro reconocer las tres siluetas se quedo petrificado.- ¿mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Sirius?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Que esta pasando?  
- Harry estas en un mundo alterno, el sector donde están todas las almas, en este minuto tu eres algo parecido gracias a la poción que tomaste, la cual te ayudara a tu cuerpo que se acostumbre a tus nuevos poderes que deberás ir activando durante tu viaje, y esta es la primera parada, en las que los mas cercanos tuyos que han muerto te entregaremos nuestros poderes.- Dijo Sirius, orgulloso al ver lo grande que estaba Harry.  
- si aquí están mis cercanos que han muerto, ¿porque el profesor Dumbledor no esta aquí?- pregunto Harry algo sorprendido.  
- lo que pasa hijo es que Dumbledor no está muerto, aun, el hechizo que le lanzo Snape no lo mato lo dejo en un coma muy profundo, que lo hace parecer muerto.- dijo el padre del chico.  
- ¿entonces el esta vivo aun y su cuerpo está dentro de un ataúd?- dijo Harry asustado.  
- no, lo que pasa es que enterraron una replica de Dumbledor, su cuerpo en este minuto está en Hogwarts, en la sala de los menesteres, para que lo puedas revivir necesitas que todos tus antepasados te entreguen sus poderes y lo podrás revivir; pero eso lo averiguaras luego, en este minuto, debes recibir nuestros poderes y luego te los explicaremos para que los puedas utilizar.- dijo Lily.  
- pero si yo recibí las pociones con sus poderes en mi cumpleaños y ya la bebí.- dijo el chico.  
- no hijo mío, lo que bebiste es una poción que te prepara para el poder que ahora recibirás, además del poder que activaras dentro de ti, lo que recibiste es solo una parte del poder de nosotros.- dijo la mujer.  
- entiendo, entonces ¿que es lo que debo hacer?.  
- muy fácil, solo debes ponerte en posición de meditación, liberar todo tu poder y nosotros te empezaremos a entregar el nuestro gradualmente hasta que lo hayas recibido todo y logres manejarlo.- dijo Sirius, y apenas termino de decirlo, Harry se sentó y se puso en posición de flor de loto, y comenzó a concentrarse para dejar su mente en blanco y poder liberar todo su poder, apenas lo logro, una gran aura de color dorado que emanaba una gran tranquilidad.- listo Harry, ahora comenzaremos a darte nuestros poderes, talves te duela un poco, tu solo concéntrate en mantener equilibrado tu corriente mágica y la vas liberando al mismo tiempo, ¿entendido?, vamos.- dijo Sirius, los tres comenzaron liberar todo su poder por sus manos, y lo fue recibiendo Harry, que al recibirlo le empezó a doler todo su cuerpo, pero el se concentro tal como se lo habían dicho, y su aura aumento su tamaño mas aun y cambiaba de color todo el tiempo, pasando del dorado, al rojo, luego el negro y terminado en un blanco muy brillante, así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que las tres personas le habían entregado todo su poder.  
- hijo, lo habéis hecho muy bien, ahora comenzaras a concentrar toda tu corriente mágica en tu pecho y luego lo iras pasando hasta tu mano, ¿entendido?- dijo James, mientras Harry se concentraba en manejar su corriente mágica hasta su pecho, el cual le empezó a doler un poco, las tres personas se fijaban en como el aura iba disminuyendo hasta solo centrarse en el pecho del chico, que brillaba mucho, y luego fue pasando por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su mano, creando una esfera muy grande de color blanco.  
- bien hecho Harry, ya puedes pararte, el trabajo ya está hecho.- apenas termino la bola de energía desapareció y Harry se puso en pie, en un principio le costo un poco pues sentía que su mano iba a estallar por todo el poder concentrado pero luego se fue equilibrando hasta que ya no tenia ningún problema.  
- es hora de que vallas con los el resto de tus antepasados...te queda un buen tramo por recorrer, nos veremos luego.- dijo Sirius.  
- adiós hijo.- dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo en que ellos desaparecían, dando paso a 6 personas mas, todos hombres, con un gran parecido al padre de Harry, salvo por los ojos que cada uno los tenia diferente al otro.  
- hola heredero, nosotros somos tus antepasados, mi nombre es Gladius Potter, él — dijo señalando al hombre de su derecha- es Marcus Potter, aquel, - dijo señalando al de la derecha de Marcus.- es Recius Potter, y él- señalando al de su izquierda.- es Johan Potter, los cuatro somos los mas antiguos de la familia de los Potter y tenemos los poderes de todo el resto, así te hacemos menos agobiante tu preparación, pero me temo que será la mas dolorosa, pues es una gran cantidad de energía la que recibirás, te tienes que preparar de la misma forma que antes — dijo Gladius Potter y después el chico se puso en posición y comenzaba a liberar su aura hasta el limite, mientras los cuatro hombres comenzaron a otorgarle los poderes de la misma forma que antes.  


- Fawkes, ¿qué le ocurre a Harry?, esta lleno de sudor y su aura esta creciendo y cambiando de una manera sorprendente.- dijo Ginny.  
- lo que ocurre es que Harry en este minuto esta recibiendo los poderes de todos sus antepasados, y por eso es que su aura cambia tanto su forma y color, además de que es un proceso muy agotador.  
- pobre Harry, debe estar sufriendo mucho.  
- no es tan así pues el dolor que siente es el del poder recibido que se controlo de inmediato.  


- ¡Bellatrix!, Ven aquí de inmediato.- dijo Lord Voldemort, sentado en su Trono en la mansión Riddle.  
- mi señor, aquí estoy, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? - preguntó le mujer arrodillada e los pies del trono.  
- levántate Bella, necesito que averigües la ubicación de la casa de los traidores de sangre Weasly, vamos ha hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro querido Harry, apenas tengas la ubicación iras al ataque, llévate a 10 mortifagos y unos 4 dementores, no creo que necesites mas que eso.  
- iré de inmediato mi señor, con su permiso.- apenas termino de hablar se giro sobre sus talones y se fue hacia fuera de la mansión para poder desaparecerse para iniciar su misión.  


Mientras tanto, en el mundo alterno de las almas, dos siluetas volvían a aparecer, una era de un hombre alto, fuerte, con el pelo negro y desordenado, de unos profundos ojos verde, el otro era un hombre ya mayor con una barba larga y blanca.  
- ¿qué tal Harry?, ¿Cómo han estado el resto de los herederos?.- en ese momento Harry reconoció a ambos seres, el que le había hablado era Godric Griffindor y el otro era nada mas y nada menos que Merlín.  
- muy bien gracias, es todo un honor estar ante ustedes.- dijo Harry saludando cordialmente a Godric y Merlín.  
- o no joven heredero, el honor es todo nuestro estar ante tu presencia, hasta en este mundo tu fama es reconocida, nadie de los aquí presentes ha sido capaz de enfrentar a un ser maligno tan poderoso y poder contarlo con vida.- dijo Merlín.  
- bueno a lo nuestro, ¿listo Harry?  
- listo.- y el chico liberó todo su poder, sorprendiendo a ambos magos, nunca antes habían visto tanto poder junto; y comenzaron a otorgarle todo su poder hasta que ya no les quedaba nada, a Harry ya no le dolía pues ya estaba acostumbrado y uno de los poderes que había recibido lo hacia inmune al dolor producido por la magia, por lo mismo seria inmune a la maldición crucciatus; apenas terminaron Harry concentro todo su poder en su manos creando una gran esfera de energía que emanaba tanto poder que los dos magos presentes se sorprendieron.  
- bueno Harry, ahora es momento de romper por completo las cadenas mágicas, solo necesitas desearlo y centrar todo tu poder en tu corazón.- en ese mismo momento Harry se sentó en la posición y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder en su corazón, deseando que sus cadenas se rompiesen y pudiera vencer a Voldemort, justo en ese momento sintió como si unas cadenas que lo apresaban se rompiesen y toda su poder se volvió incontrolable.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry, Ginny estaba activando todos los escudos que conocía y Fawkes comenzaba a rodearla creando un escudo de fuego, y en ese mismo instante el viento se empezó a volver denso, el aura de Harry estaba roja escarlata y era inmensa cubría toda la habitación, Ginny sentía como sus escudos se estaban rompiendo poco a poco pero al mismo tiempo seguía creando mas para poder mantenerse protegida, pero de pronto el aura empezó a disminuir y cambiaba de el tono rojo a uno dorado muy intenso, que creaba una sensación de bienestar, y a Ginny le hacia sentir todo el cariño de Harry y recuperaba todo su poder.

En el mundo de las almas...

- bien hecho Harry, acabas de romper tus cadenas y liberaste todo tu poder y al mismo tiempo lo controlaste a la perfección, no esperaba menos de ti; ahora antes de que te vayas te tengo que decir dos cosas, la primera, para poder despertar a Dumbledor solo debes darle con el hechizo revitalizante, creo que se llama enervate, pero esta ves deberás decir: eximiun enervate, y con eso el podrá despertar pero tomara un poco de tiempo en recuperar todo su poder, creo que será entre dos y tres días; y segundo todos tus poderes han despertados, cuando despiertes y hayas terminado las meditaciones te habrás dado cuenta de que tus conocimientos habrán aumentado sorprendentemente, y así podrás manejarlos. Eso es todo, ahora debes despertar, solo necesitas pasar por esta puerta y aparecerás en tu habitación, adiós heredero, y que la luz triunfe sobre la oscuridad.- dijo Merlín antes de que Harry traspasara la puerta para despertar y ver a su amada Ginny sentada a sus pies y en el hombro a Fawkes.  
- amor, he vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca, ahora ni Tom podrá vencerme, nadie mas morirá en esta guerra, es una promesa.- dijo el Chico apenas despertó y luego abrazó a la chica y se fundieron en un tierno beso, un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión, para luego separarse y comenzar a meditar, mientras la chica preparaba algo para que se alimentasen. 

Capitulo 12:

Ya habían pasado 2 días de que Harry había logrado liberar todos sus poderes, y la familia ya se había percatado, aunque este lo negara y tratara de mantener todo su poder controlado; justo ese día los Weasly tenían que ir al ministerio para aclarar un par de cosas y dejando a Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Hermione a cargo de Sirius.  
Los chicos estaban jugando una partida de snap explosivo, mientras que las chicas estaban acicalando a Fawkes, cuando este percibe la presencia de varios seres en el lugar.  
- Harry, tenemos visitas.- dijo el ave por medio de la mente.  
- ya me percate, son 4 dementores y unos 15 mortifagos, encárgate de los dementores, nosotros de los otros.- dijo Harry.- chicos, tenemos visitas, son tres por cada uno, ¿listos?.  
- si- contestaron todos mientras se levantaban y Fawkes comenzaba a liberar su poder, creando un fuego de color azul alrededor del.  
-démosles una pequeña sorpresa antes de que comiencen a romper todo a su alrededor, ¡al ataque!.- dijo Harry, lanzando ataque por todos lados dándole a 3 de los mortifagos dejando a tres inconscientes y a otros 2 muy heridos, mientras que Fawkes ya eliminaba al ultimo dementor, que los atravesaba y estos morían calcinados, pues el fuego que emanaba Fawkes era tan puro que destruía a estos espectros.  
- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si no son Harry y su banda de estúpidos.- dijo un encapuchado.  
- ¿qué tal Bella?, tanto tiempo- respondió Harry,- ¿acaso Tom ya te perdono tu incompetencia del ministerio?.  
- pues veras mi señor es benevolente con aquellos que le son fieles hasta la muerte- respondió Bella, mientras se quitaba la capucha.  
- ya veo, ¿entonces no es por so que tienes tantos cortes y heridas en tu cara?, ¿ o es que a Tom le gusta el sexo violento?.- pregunto Harry sarcásticamente.  
- eso a ti no te interesa, estas aun muy pequeño para saber sobre esas cosas, además tía bella no quiere perturbar tu mente con eso, aun, ¡RICTUS PRECTOS!.- grito Bella y un rayo color negro salió en dirección del chico, pero justo en ese instante Remus había logrado amarrar a un mortifago y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Harry, poniéndolo entre el chico y el rayo, haciendo que este comenzara a convulsionar, y se pusiera a sangrar por todos lados, hasta que Despues de un grito de dolor, muriera desangrado y desmembrado al mismo tiempo, creando una escena macabra.  
- por lo que veo Bella, te has entrenado bastante, pero temo decirte que yo también lo he hecho, y te bastara mas que un simple truco para vencerme, ¡EMANIUS NICRUS!- y un poderoso hechizo salió dirigido a Bellatrix, pero esta logro esquivarlo por un poco, golpeando a uno de los mortifagos que estaba distraído, el cual se levanto del piso y empezó a irradiar una potente luz sorprendiendo a todos, el hombre ahogo un grito y se desmayo, cayendo al suelo abruptamente y rompiendoce la cabeza.  
- veo que el pequeño Harry ya sabe lo que es la magia de verdad, aunque aun no ha descubierto lo que es el verdadero poder.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguiendo la disputa.  


- ¡Ron!, ¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Ginny, cuando logró vencer al tercero de los mortifagos que se le cruzaban.  
- DESMAIUS, nose, creo que debe seguir peleando con Bellatrix.- Contestó el pelirrojo mientras amordazaba a otro mortifago, y tomaba a su hermana de la mano y se dirigía a ayudar a Hermione y Remus, que estaban peleando con dos mortigafos cada uno, y Fawkes, eliminaba al ultimo de los dementores y se dirigía hacia Harry, reduciendo a otro mortifago en el camino.  


Mientras tanto en la batalla entre Harry y Bella, se estaba notando la clara superioridad de Harry, y Bella ya estaba cayendo rendida por el tremendo cansancio que tenia, producto de la infinidad de energía que consumía con cada maldición que lanzaba, sin generar daño alguno en Harry, que aun estaba en pie, y cada minuto se le veía mas enérgico, como si el recuperase energía en ves de gastarla; lo que en realidad había pasado es que el chico le había lanzado una maldición muy antigua a la mujer, la cual iba absorbiendo los poderes del que la recibía y se los otorgaba al otro, hasta convertir a la persona afectaba en un simple muggle.  
- vamos Bella, ríndete ya no tienes energías ni para escapar, eres la única que aun se mantiene en pie, todo el resto o esta muerto, o ya lo han vencido- dijo Harry victorioso- además con cada ataque que intentas lanzarme te vas convirtiendo en lo que mas odias, osea en una muggle, y no creo que a tu querido amo le valla a gustar tener relaciones con una pobre muggle.  
- ¿pero como es eso posible?- dijo la mortifaga sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo.  
- simple, es un hechizo muy antigua que te lancé, muy parecido a lo que le paso a Tom, pero con la diferencia de que a ti te quita los poderes para siempre y te convierte en una muggle, y si no me equivoco aun te puede quedar un poco de energía para una huida poco digna, te doy la oportunidad de escoger, o huyes donde Voldemort y el te mata sin compasión, o lo hago yo, con menos compasión y mas lentamente, tu escoges- dijo el chico y justo antes de que la mujer se desapareciera, el le lanzo un hechizo sin que nadie se percatara; porfin había logrado vengar en parte a su querido padrino.  
- Harry, ¿por qué lo dejaste huir?- preguntó sorprendido Remus, apenas llego al lugar.  
- simple, le lance un hechizo localizador muy potente, así sabremos donde se localiza la guarida de Voldemort, además ella a darse cuenta de que apenas llegue el la matará por su incompetencia- dijo el chico.  
- ¿por qué la matará?- pregunto Hermione.  
- porque ahora es una simple muggle.  


- amo, perdóneme, es que el chico se ha vuelto muy poderoso, nunca antes había visto tanto poder reunido, sin contarlo a usted mi amo, el cual es inalcanzable.- dijo Bella de rodillas a Voldemort, suplicando clemencia, con todas sus ropas rasgados, producto de las torturas recibidas por parte del señor oscuro.  
- Bella, Bella, Bella; cuándo te darás cuenta de lo incompetente que eres, además ahora eres una asquerosa muggle, ¿de qué me servirás?- preguntó el Señor oscuro furioso, pero a la vez contento de que había encontrado al fin a un digno oponente, ahora que el había logrado recuperar todos sus poderes era invencible, o eso creía el.  
- Usted sabe señor para que puedo serle útil aun,- respondió la mujer, levantándose y acercándose hacia Voldemort hasta tocarle el entrepiernas.  
- déjenos solos,- ordenó este y los otros mortifagos presentes se retiraron, apenas estuvieron solos, él tomó a la chica por el pelo, la lanzó sobre una cama, la despojo de todas sus ropas , dejando ver un cuerpo muy demacrado, lleno de cicatrices, que en antaño pudo haber sido un cuerpo muy apetecible; le tomó con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos mientras que con violencia lamía y mordía el otro, produciendo gemidos de dolor y lujuria en la chica que ya estaba empezando a sangrar producto de las mordidas, y así el señor oscuro continuo hasta hacer suya, con violencia, haciéndola sangrar mas aun, pero esta ves era de su entrepiernas, la mujer ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada, sabia que iba a morir esa noche y procuró que su amo disfrutara como nunca, cuando Voldemort estaba llegando al limite de la excitación la chica comenzó a lamer y juguetear con violencia con el miembro de este(NA: se que suena muy vulgar, pero no se me ocurre otra determinación para este acto tan repugnante que se me metió en la cabeza), que hacía que el se excitara mas aun y comenzara a golpearla, sobarla, morderla y besarla con lujuria, nunca antes otra mujer había producido tanta lujuria en él y la disfrutaba. Cuando todo hubo terminado Bellatrix dijo.  
- Mi señor, se que esta fue la ultima ves que podré estar con usted con vida, por lo mismo trate de que gozara mas que nunca de este cuerpo, pero como esto ya ha terminado, máteme, no merezco seguir viviendo, le falle por segunda ves, ya no merezco su perdón.  
- en eso te equivocas Bella, no me fallaste del todo, pues gracias a ti pude saber mas sobre el poder del chico, puesto que ya no puedo ingresar en su mente como antes y también por primera vez lograste algo que ninguna había logrado conmigo, todas morían antes de que yo terminara, así que será mejor que te tomes esto y descanses, mañana quiero lo mismo, lo quiero todas las noches.- Dijo el señor oscuro dándole una poción a la chica, sorprendiéndola, mientras el se vestía.

Capitulo 13:

- Tonks, tenemos muy buenas noticias, avisa al resto de la orden reunión inmediata en La madriguera.- dijo Harry, con la cabeza en la chimenea.  
- entendido, llegamos en 5 minutos.- respondió la chica, y en cinco minutos empezaron a sentirse una serie de sonidos de gente apareciéndose, habían ido solo los más importantes del grupo, Tonks, Skingley, Remus, la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid.  
- chicos, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué es lo tan importante que necesitan decirnos? Y ¿qué ocurrió afuera, esta hecho un desastre?.- preguntó Mcgonagall muy preocupada.  
- no se preocupe profesora, no ocurrió prácticamente nada, solo unos 15 mortifagos y uno que otro dementor.- respondió Harry muy calmado, tal como hablaba Albus, pensó la profesora.  
- ¡¿qué no nos preocupemos?!, ¿A eso tu le dices nada?, ¿Cuanta gente murió?- pregunto Hagrid muy impresionado, al igual que el resto de los adultos presentes, menos Remus que ya sabia todo.  
- si entramos a la casa, podremos contarles todo con lujo de detalles.- Dijo Ginny igual de calmada, haciéndose a un lado para que todos pudieran entrar y se encontrasen con todos los Weasly, incluyendo a Bill y Charlie que habían llegado esa mañana.  
- ahora que estamos cómodos, ¿qué quieren saber primero?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- ¿qué tal si nos cuentan todo desde un principio?.- respondió Tonks que era la mas calmada de los hay presentes, sin contar a los chicos y Remus.  
- bueno,- dijo Hermione- estabamos aquí tranquilamente con Remus, jugando y disfrutando de un momento de diversión, mientras que los señores Weasly habían ido a buscar a Bill y Charlie a la estación, cuando, Fawkes y Harry perciben a varios seres oscuros, osea a los 15 mortifagos y a los 4 dementores, tomamos nuestras varitas y activamos un escudo alrededor nuestro, y le avisamos a los agentes de la orden que sabíamos estaban libres, osea Remus, que estaba con nosotros, así salimos, combatimos tres por cada uno y Fawkes se encargó de los dementores; cuando ya casi todos ya estaban reducidos o muertos, solo quedábamos peleando yo y Bellatrix,- continuó hablando Harry- ya estaba ganando pues a Bellatrix ya no le quedaban energías y deje que se escapara, pero no sin antes lanzarle un encantamiento localizador,- dijo Harry antes de que el resto les reclamara- y para eso los llamamos, estamos por activar el hechizo y sabremos la localización exacta de la guarida de ese engendro.- dijo el chico mientras sacaban un mapa de todo el mundo, y pronuncio unas palabras que nadie logro entender, pues era un idioma muy antiguo y se creía que nadie lo manejaba, además de Albus, y apenas termino de hablar, el mapa comenzó a brillar y se enfoco en Inglaterra, luego se agrando hasta marcar una zona conocida como el valle de Godric, y justo al lado de este había otro valle, que decía con letras pequeñas, "valle de la serpiente", y en medio de este yacía un tremendo castillo rodeado de un frondoso bosque de arboles muy oscuros, casi negros, y al lado de este castillo decían en pequeñas letras, Bellatrix Lestrange, viva, "La vida es poder".  
- está echo, ¿cuándo vamos?.- preguntó Ron.  
- en vacaciones, primero debemos ir por unas cosas al colegio, así tendremos mas tiempo para poder entrenar, ¿entendido?. — Dijo Harry.- y además solo iremos nosotros cuatro y algunos otros que nosotros escogeremos, y no quiero ningún reclamo, podremos nosotros solos, ya estamos bastante mayores, además de que tenemos mas experiencia y poder que gran parte de los que pueden ayudarnos, sin ofender.  


Harry descansaba tranquilamente en la habitación junto a Ginny, cuando una imperceptible lechuza blanca se introducía por la ventana y se posaba en los pies de la cama.  
- pero Hedwig, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Me traes...- pero Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta porque del cuerpo de la lechuza, comenzó a emanar una brillante luz blanca.  
- ¿qué ocurre amor?- pregunto una somnolienta Ginny.  
- algo le ocurre a Hedwig, pero nose que es.- el ave había comenzado a levitar, sus alas se estiraban y cambiaban de manera muy extraña, sus garras se estiraban mucho, al igual que todo su cuerpo, el ave comenzaba a parecer... ¿un humano?, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, miles de preguntas asi9 rondaban por la cabeza de Harry y no podía resolverlas, a cada segundo mas preguntas surgían, hasta que la luz cesó y un hombre de unos 80 años con una túnica larga, de color blanco, un gorro en punta, muy gracioso pensaba Ginny, de una tez blanca, la barba era igual de blanca, muy larga y ordenada, tenia un par de lentes, muy similares a los de Harry apoyados en la punta de su nariz, su cuerpo emanaba mucho poder, mas aun que el que emanaba Dumbledor en sus buenos tiempos, era un aura blanca, mas blanca que el mismísimo blanco, irradiaba tanta paz que toda la gente en el lugar sentía mucha tranquilidad, aunque no sabían porque, pero la disfrutaban.  
- disculpe, pero ¿quién o qué es usted?- preguntó un sorprendido Harry.  
- bueno heredero, yo soy el preceptor (N.A: preceptor: es una clase de profesor las 24 horas del día, era utilizado durante la época de la Grecia antigua, por ejemplo, Aristóteles era preceptor de Alejandro Magno.) Que se encargará de ti y los otros tres herederos y así podrán gobernar como se debe.- Respondió el hombre.  
- ¿cómo es eso de preceptor?, Con todo respeto, pero nosotros estudiamos en Hogwarts, y no entiendo eso de "gobernar el mundo como se debe".- dijo Ginny.  
- al parecer el mensaje de Godric se demoró mas de lo esperado, se supone que ustedes tienen 11 años.- Dijo el hombre preocupado.  
- no, ahora yo acabo de cumplir los 17, osea la mayoría de edad, y ella,- dijo el chico abrazando por la cintura a Ginny,- tiene 16 años.  
- al parecer el gusto por las pelirrojas se lleva por la sangre, ¿o no joven Griffindor?- dijo el hombre con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
- ¿cómo sabe usted eso?, y ¿por qué dice que se lleva por la sangre?, si yo ni siquiera se quien es usted.- dijo Harry algo molesto.  
- por lo que veo aun no se han dado cuenta de quien soy, pero no importa estoy tan viejo que ni yo mismo me reconocería, pero es lo que hay, heredero, soy tu antepasado más antiguo que siga con vida, mi nombre es Merlín, maestro de maestros, domador de dragones y otras bestias salvajes, embajador en los magos de los centauros y criaturas marinas, y uno de los animagos con mas transformaciones que conozco.- dijo el hombre dejando perplejos a los dos chicos.  
- ¿pero porque estaba convertido en mi lechuza? Que además es hembra, y ¿no se suponía que usted estaba muerto?.- dijo Harry.  
- se suponía, pero durante una de mis ultimas batallas, recibí una maldición única en su especie, que decía que cuando fuera a morir me convertiría en una lechuza hembra, (porque era algo machista) y para que yo resurgiera la sangre real tenía que morir y volver a surgir además de que mi heredero que tuviera el peor pasado y el mejor presente podría encontrarme y hacer que volviera a mi estado normal, y como dentro de este mes tu has liberado parte de tus poderes de Griffindor, Slythering y además de Potter, sin contar de que en ti se aloja la sangre de los mas altos reyes de la historia, tanto muggles como magos, te he reconocido, y la maldición perdió su efecto; ahora tu y los otros tres herederos deberán venir conmigo hoy mismo, iremos a un lugar donde el tiempo no tiene márgenes, no tiene ni inicio ni fin, hay podrán entrenar como se debe y poder liberar en su totalidad todos sus poderes, pues lo que están usando en este minuto no es mas que su propio poder, aun no usan su poder heredado, pero primero debemos ir por sus espadas.  
- pero, ¿dónde están?, La Griffindor esta en Hogwarts y es cosa de pedírsela a la profesora McGonagall que es la directora, la Potter esta en mi poder desde el verano, pero ¿las del resto?.  
- las de ellos están en la cámara de los reyes en Hogwarts, para poder acceder a ese lugar solo necesitan encontrar un antigua sombrero creación tanto mía como de los 4 fundadores.  
- ¿usted se refiere al sombrero selector, el cual decide en que casa de Hogwarts irá cada estudiante?- dijo Ginny.  
- esa misma, ¿dónde está?- pregunto sorprendido el hombre.  
- también esta en Hogwarts, si lo desea la tendremos hoy mismo si hablo de inmediato con los chico y la profesora McGonagall  
- entendido, pero nada sobre mi existencia a alguien que no sean los herederos, entendido?.  
- si.- dijo el chico , y de inmediato llamo a Fawkes para entregarle una carta a la profesora y que despertara a los chicos y que vinieran de inmediato.  
- ¿qué ocurre Harry,¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?, ¿Acaso no sabes la hora que es?- pregunto Hermione.  
- si, son las 7 de la mañana, y los desperté para algo muy importante, chicos les presento al gran Merlín, mi tataratataratataratataratatara abuelo y nuestro preceptor- dijo Harry.- ¿me faltó algún tatara abuelo?  
- creo que si, pero deben ser tantos que mejor dime abuelo.- Dijo el anciano.  
- ¿cómo?, ¿Merlín?, ¿el gran Merlín?- dijo Ron sorprendido.  
- el que viste y calza.(N.A: es una frase que se dice aveces)- dijo Merlín  
- pero ¿ no se suponía que el estaba muerto?- dijo Hermione  
- si, se suponía, es una larga historia- dijo Harry y comenzó a relatarles todo lo ocurrido, hasta que Fawkes apareció en medio de los chicos.  
- Harry.  
- si dime abuelo.  
- ¿como es que posees el ave que perteneció a los reyes del mundo mágico, si tu no sabias que tenias esos antepasados?  
- no lo sé, Fawkes me fue heredado por Dumbledor, el anterior director de Hogwarts.  
- entiendo, lo que pasa es que los directores de Hogwarts tenían una segunda tarea que era servir como una clase de senescal; bueno el sombrero y dos de tus espadas ya están aquí, vamos por las espadas de los otros herederos y las oras tres tuyas.  
- ¿cómo es eso de 3 espadas más?, ¿Cómo voy a pelear con 5 espadas?.  
- lo que ocurre Harry es que tu heredaste la espada de los 3 reyes además las 2 de las dos familias más antiguas y poderosas, en total posees las espadas,, Potter, Griffindor, Escalibur, Lessien Lossëhelin y Elemmírë Celebrindal, que al estar juntas, se funden en una sola, Nessa Isilrá, una espada única, que posee el poder y gracia de las 5 espadas juntas, pero solo responde ante ti, su dueño, y único poseedor.  
- impresionante, ya quiero tener esa espada en mis manos, Galdor Nénharma,(N.A: es el nombre del sombrero seleccionador en elfico) nos harías el favor de abrirnos la puerta para la cámara de los reyes.  
- hace siglos que alguien no me llamaba por ese nombre, hasta casi lo olvidaba, para poder abrirles la puerta para la cámara necesito que ustedes hagan algo, liberen todo su poder interno y en ese instante dejen caer sobre mi una gota de su sangre.- dijo el sombrero.  
- entendido, abuelo, podrías protegerte, esto va a ser muy fuerte.- dijo Harry y en ese instante Merlín activa un escudo mágico muy poderoso(N.A: recuerden que Merlín nunca usa varita, pues en el tiempo de Merlín las varitas aun no existían.) y los chicos comenzaron a liberar todos sus poderes, en la habitación se comenzó a sentir una paz y armonía tremenda, gracias al escudo de Merlín la gente que estaba fuera de esa habitación no se percataría de lo ocurrido, fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaban a salir de los chicos, era impresionante, las auras de Harry y Ginny cambiaban muchas veces de colores hasta que llegaron a un blanco muy parecido al que alcanzaba Merlín, en cambio Ron y Hermione tenían un aura dorada muy brillante.  
- estos chicos si que serán poderosos, me han sorprendido, nunca creí ver un aura tan cercana a la mía- pensaba el anciano mientras que Ron y Hermione dejaban caer una gota de su sangre en el sombrero haciendo que este brillara intensamente, luego fue el turno de Ginny, pero de ella callo una gota de sangre muy peculiar, pues era de un color dorado y brillaba como el mismo sol, y la de Harry no tenia un color en especial, cambiaba mientras caía hacia el sombrero, todos ante este hecho tan particular se sorprendieron, pero no pudieron articular nada pues en ese mismo instante el sombrero brillo con toda su intensidad, ya no se veía como el malgastado sombre con una rasgadura en medio sino parecía un sombrero fino recién comprado de la tienda en la cual se lograba ver una cara muy especial, de pronto brillo mas y ante ellos apareció una puerta dorada con peculiares escritos rúnicos en el marco.  
- vamos chicos, es hora de que reclamen lo que es suyo.- dijo Merlín, y los cinco entraron por la puerta seguidos por Fawkes, y en el mismo instante que el ultimo entraba la puerta desaparecía y el sombrero también.  
- bienvenidos a la cámara de los reyes- dijo el sombrero justo cuando Fawkes se posaba en la punta de un gran trono en el fondo de la sala, que tenia un aspecto muy normal, solo que estaba llena de variados escudos familiares, de los cuales sobre ellos había una cuadro del jefe de la familia, que en general eran caballeros con sus armaduras esgrimiendo su espada y en algunos caso también su varita, en medio de la habitación había una gran mesa para que fácilmente se sentaran 40 personas, y frente a esta mesa habían 5 tronos cada uno distinto al otro, en el que estaba apoyado Fawkes era completo de oro, con incrustaciones de variados diamantes y otras gemas preciosas, en borde tenia escrito algo en caracteres rúnicos y tenia tallados variadas formas en las que se lograban ver dragones centauros, sirenas, unicornios y otros; al lado de este había uno muy similar solo que este era completo de color rojo, a la izquierda había uno verde pero un poco mas pequeño, al lado de este verde había otro igual pero de color madera, y al lado del rojo había otro completo en un material desconocido por todos era de un tamaño similar al trono rojo.  
- chicos hay están sus tronos, Harry el tuyo es el central, a tu derecha se sienta Ginny a tu izquierda Ron a la izquierda de Ron vas tu Hermione.- dijo el sombrero.  
- ¿pero queda uno libre de quien es?- pregunto Ginny.  
- ese pertenece a los reyes elfos, con el cual deberemos hablar luego de que su entrenamiento pues Harry debes cobrar una antigua promesa que el hizo con los reyes magos.- dijo Merlín.  
- y ahora, ¿dónde están nuestras espadas?.  
- primero deben sentarse en sus tronos, para que estos los reconozcan. — dijo el sombrero, y uno a uno los chicos se sentaron en los tronos que les correspondía, y en de pronto los tronos brillaron y una extraña voz se escucho en el lugar: "he aquí en el trono de los reyes antiguos a los nuevos reyes, que gobernaran con sabiduría en las tierras donde la oscuridad se aproxima", y apenas la voz termino las sopas de los chicos cambiaron y se convertían en antiguos atuendos de la realeza con largas capas color púrpura(N.A: el púrpura en Grecia y roma en la antigüedad significaba realeza) y bellas coronas de oro con diamantes, y en ese instante ante los chicos y extraño resplandor surgió dejando en las manos de estos sus espadas, en el caso de Harry tres espadas.  
- bueno chicos, la primera parte ya esta completa, Harry podrías sacar las otras dos espadas- y Harry saca las otras espadas dejando juntas a las 5 y un gran brillo comenzó a surgir de estas obligando a Harry a soltarlas, pero estas no cayeron se quedaron suspendidas mientras estas se comenzaban a unir en una sola, dejando en las manos de Harry a una espléndida espada que brillaba por si sola, era de un color plata pero algo azulado, con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el medio, el mango era de oro, al tomarla Harry sintió como una gran fuerza corría por su cuerpo, la espada no le pesaba, casi no la sentía, era como si cargara una pluma en sus manos.- chico he aquí a la milenaria Nessa Isilrá, nuestro Trabajo aquí ya esta listo, volvamos a casa para que avisen a su familia y podamos partir, recuerden nada de esto a nadie, que sea un secreto.- dijo Merlín y del mismo modo del gorro salió la puerta y volvieron a la habitación y por medio de Fawkes el gorro fue devuelto al colegio, dejando a unos chicos preparándose para el entrenamiento.

Capìtulo 14:

-¡Mamà!, ¡vamos a salir todo el dìa, volveremos tarde, estaremos en el bosque cerca de casa, entrenando!- dijo Ron.  
-¡Pero lleven algo de comer!, no quiero que tengan hambre- respondio Molly.  
- que raro, mamà nunca nos darìa permiso tan facilmente- dijo el chico.  
- si, tienes razàn, algo debe ocurrir, quizas haya reuniòn de la orden , es muy raro.- Respondiò Ginny.  
- mejor aun, asì no se preocuparàn tanto por nosotros, ahora, abuelo ¿podrias convertirte en Hedwig de nuevo para que salgamos y asi no sospechen nada? - dijo Harry  
- no tengo esa forma animaga, pero mejor me hago invisible- respondiò el anciano.  
para encontrarse con la orden en pleno en la puerta, Remus, Skingley Skabelbot, Tonk, Mundungus, entre otros, pero faltaba Moddy, talves està en alguna misiòn, pensò Harry, pero justo frente a èl se aparecio una joven, de no mas de unos 18 años, de cabelloslargos de color azabache, con ojos azul profundo, tanto asi como un quieto mar, de tez tostada, con una figura muy contorneada y estilizada, al verla infundia sabiduria pero algo extraño la rodeaba, una sensacion de intriga, talves duda, que la hacia ver aun mas atractiva. Los chicos saludaron apurados, pues no querian ser descubiertos, luego de salir de "la madriguera" se dirijieron rapidamente el claro en el bosque donde acostumbraban a entrenar.  
bien chicos, ¡listos para el viaje?, pues no serà muy comodo, porque no recuerdo con exactitud donde esta el lugar- dijo Merlìn mientras se hacia visible.  
-Vamos que ya quiero entrenar - dijo Ron.  
-¡Listos?  
- si- respondieron los chicos mientras el anciano les hacia una señal para que se acercasen a el mientras liberaba todo su poder y todos sintieron como si fuesen jalados y transportados por un torbellino de colores y sensaciones, hasta que de improvisto todo se detuvo.  
chicos, sean bienvenidos a Laurelindorinan.- Dijo Merlìn; a simple vista el lugar era un paraiso, criaturas de todos los tipos existentes o ya extintos, paseaban tranquilamente por ahi, y a los pies de una gran montaña habia un inmenso castillo como Hogwartspero mucho mas imponente, hasta emanaba poder por si mismo, mucho mas que lo nromal de un nucleo magico, al lado de este habia un gran lago, donde se lograba ver a una que otra critura saltando fuera de este.- Esta es mi casa- prosiguio el anciano.- Ahora vamos al castillo para que les presente a quienes me ayudaran durante el año que estaràn aqui.- y asi los cinco se fueron hasta el castillo tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de las maravillas que lograban ver, hasta que llegaron a cierto punto donde se lograba dilucidar la entrada del castillo donde los esperaba una serie de personas.  
- chicos, debo explicarles algo antes de que vean a sus maestros,- Dijo Merlìn- todos los aqui presentes son personas vivas que durante estaban en el exterior destacaron a tal nivel que el castillo los salvo antes de morir y puso una copia de estos para que nadie sospechara.  
- entonces es probable que veamos gente que creiamos muerta - dijo Ron mientras Harry entendia porque se los habia dicho.  
- Abuelo dime, ¡alguna de esas cuatro personas estan aqui?  
- Harry me temo que nose a que te refieres pero quiero que ustedes cuatro tangan claro que es muy dificil que el castillo permita que alguien salga de aqui fuera de nosotros cinco.- Respondio el anciano tratando de evitar la pregunta del chico, mientras que Harry sin que nadie se percatara salia corriendo hacia el castillo.  
-HARRY! - grito el anciano pero ya era muy tarde, estaba a los pies del castillo paralizado, tenia frente a el a una de las personas que mas habia querido.  
-profesor Dumbledor, ¡estan aqui?- Pregunto Harry con muchas lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos.  
- Harry, si te estas refieriendo a tus padres, si, estan aqui, te esperan en la puerta, pero Sirius no esta, el castillo no tiene poder sobre el velo; ve por ellos, pero recuerda que tu estas aqui para poder destruir a Voldemort- Dijo Dumbledor mientras Harry le abrazaba y seguia corriendo a la puerta para poder abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada.  
- Harry, las cosas en este lugar tienen un orden, y ese orden lo determina el castillo.- Decia Merlin- si el decide que no es momento de verlos, no te dejara que lo hagas.  
-¡Castillo!, abres estas puertas,- decia Harry con mucha fuerza- o te ganaras a un gran enemigo, ¡no dejare piedra sobre piedra tuya!- Decia Harry mientras liberaba todo su poder y sorprendentemente las puertas se abrieron, ante el habia dos personasque miraban al chico, el era alto y se notahba fornido, con un pelo azabache muy desordenado, de ojos castaños y lentes; la otra era una mujer fina, de curvas bien marcadas de aspecto jovieal, tenia el pelo rojo como el de los Weasly y tenia unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry, ante el tenia a sus padres, estaba pasmado, no sabia que hacer, hasta que James y Lily se abalanzaronsobre el, lo tomaron y abrazaron fuertemente.  
- Mi bebe - dijo Lily - como has crecido, ya estas echo todo un hombre.  
- Todo un Potter,- Decia James.- Te apuesto que tiene a todas las mujeres locas detras de el.  
- James, ¡como se te ocurre andar diciendo eso! - dijo Lily.  
- Señores Potter, temo decirles que debemos iniciar las presentaciones, puesto que su hijo nos ha interrumpido. - Dijo Dumbledor- pero me da el gusto de decirles que este bebe los ha superado; los examenes pasados resulto aprovar todo con un inimaginable, que es un nuevo nivel creado por los puntajes obtenidos por Harry y sus amigos, eseptuando adivinacion que paso con aceptable, superandote Lily;ademas es el actual campeon de la copa de los tres magos, el capitan del equipo de quiditch, en el cual es buscador desde primer año y solo ha perdido dos veces si no me equivoco, tambien y si mis calculos no fallan deben quedar unas diez reglas en total que el no haya roto, y su mejor record es romper 20 en una misma noche, creo que con todo eso supera a los merodeadores en especial a ti James.- termino de decir Dumbledor dejando en una mezcla de orgullo y sorpresa al matrimonio- y ahora si nos disculpan Harry tenemos que salir.  
-Esta bien - dijo harry rojo de verguenza y abrazando a sus padres sale para que se lleve a cabo la presentacion.  
- Herederos, estos seràn sus profesores durante el tiempo que esten aqui, hay algunos que prepararan sus cuerpo y otros su mente, ademas de una linda sospresa que les tenemos.- Dijo Merlin- Bueno ahora las presentaciones, a mi derecha, el antiguo Rey Espartano Leonidas,- era un hombre de unos 30 años muy fuerte, con una larga capa purpura y una pequeña corona puesta.- El Rey Arturo, antiguo poseedor de la escalibu, y mi anterior discipulo - mientras un hombre alto, ligeramente musculoso, con una armadura perfecta, brillante y al igual que Leonidas una capa purpura y una corona muy simple sobre su cabeza.- El capitan del ejercito romano de Cesar Augusto, Cretus Maximus,- y un hombre no muy alto pero si muy robusto, a simple vista increiblemente fuerte los saludaba al estilo romano- y por ultimo el primer Rey Centauro, el mejor arquero que el tiempo ha conocido el mas intrepido y fuerte de los suyos, pero igual de honesto que un simple potrillo, Rubertus Corpus- y un gran centauro mas grande que cualquier centauro comun, se veia exptremadamente fuerte, pero en sus ojos reflejaba mucho respeto y sabiduria.-ahora, a mi isquierda quienes se encargaran de que ustedes piensen con la cabeza, y no se manejen por sus instintos; el gran filosofo Aristoteles - un hombre algo viejo con una larga toga blanca y largos cabellos blancos al igual que su barba.- El sabio Rey Salomon - y un hombre moreno de tez oscura los saludaba-, Perikles el ultimo de los grandes Arcontes Atenienses - y un hombre con una tunica los saludaba, era alto con una barba corta y pelo negro pero ordenado- y por ultimo, uno de mis mejores amigos, Elrind Londorilian, uno de los reyes elfos mas antiguos- y un alto elfo de cabellos plateados, tez clara y ojos grises muy firmes pero a la vez sabios. - Y para finalizar, dos magos extra les enseñaran cosas que nuestra cultura nunca debio haber olvidado, Albus Dumbledor y Merlín, osea yo, y antes de que se me olvide, el castillo les tiene una grata sorpresa para ustedes, mis queridos herederos, como este año no tiene que ser solo estudios el castillo ha seleccionado a la persona mas optima para hacernos este año lo mas grato posible, James Potter, el Merodeador; tambien tenemos a uno de los mejores equipos de quiditch de la historia, los Glörindels.- Y de atrás del castillo, siete personas en escobas salian disparados, haciendo variadas maniobras en el aire.  
¡Yo a esos golpeadores los conosco! - gritó Ron- ¡ y tambien al guardian y las cazadoras! - se referia a un grupo de personas que mas destacaban, por sus rojos cabellos- ¡son familiares nuestros, murieron en la primera guerra defendiendonos! - seguia gritando Ron bañado en lagrimas de ver a sus familiares muertos.  
- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntaron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.  
lo que pasa es que toda nuestra familia ha pertenicido a la orden y estos 6 son los unicos que murieron durante la guerra y tu Ginny aun no habias nacido — Decia Ron corriendo hacia el equipo que ya habia desendido. - ¿tio John, Alexander, Bilius, Ginevra, Alicia, y Tio Meliton!, ¿soy yo!, ¿su sobrino Ron! - Llamaba Ron, mientras la familia reaccionaba de la sorpresa.  
- ¿RONALD!, querido, tanto tiempo, vieras todo lo que te hemos estrañado, fue tan raro, creimos que nunca te volveriamos a ver — decia uno de sus tuas muy emocionada.  
- tios quiero presentarles a unas personas muy especiales, ella es Hermione Granger, mi novia, el es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo, y ahora es parte de la familia, y esta pequeña es su sobrina, Ginvra Weasly, ademas es novia de Harry — dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su hermana.  
- ¡OH!, una mujer Weasly.  
- ademas es una muy bella  
- Supera a Molly a su edad.  
- ¿y este chico es el novio? - decia uno de los tios mirando a Harry.  
si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter. - decia el chico mientras le tendia la mano.  
- Harry no seas humilde, su verdadero nombre deberia ser, Sir Harry James Potter Evans Griffindor, herederos de los cinco reyes, - interrumpio Merlín - ademas de ser mi Heredero, si Harry, MI heredero.  
- lo siento señor no debí dirijirme hacia usted de esa manera — Dijo el mismo tio arrodillandose ante Harry, al igual que el resto.  
- por favor, pongase de pie y solo diganme Harry, detesto las formalidades. - Dijo Harry que estaba rojo de vergüenza. - Abuelo, porque isiste eso, sabes que no me gusta eso.  
- lo siento Harry, pero es que queria que vieras como la gente reacciona ante un simple cargo, imaginate si les digo que con solo un año gracias a el sacrificio de tu madre, aquí presente, redujiste a Voldemort a una simple sombra, y desde que entraste a Hogwarts todos los años te enfrentas a él y sales victorioso, junto con tus amigos Ron y Hermione.- al terminar de decir todo eso Harry estaba aun más rojo que el cabello de los Weasly y todos los presentes, son contar a sus amigos, inclusive a los padres de este que acababan de llegar estaban palidos de la sorpresa.  
- pero como es posible, yo crei que luego de que te protegí, redusiste a Voldemort a nada, esto se habia acabado.- Decía Lily sorprendida.  
- No, el ha vuelto en carne y huesohace ya tres años llevandose con el muchas victimas entre ellas a Dumbledor y Sirius, y por sulpa de una profecia yo soy el unico que puede destruirlo. - Decia Harry con un poco de ira en el tono de su voz, descontrolandose y asi liberando accidentalmente su aura, sorprendiendo a los recien llegados.  
- Harry, hijo calmate, vas a destruir todo — decia James tratando de calmar a Harry pero no resultaba ni siquiera podian acercarse.  
- sera mejor que activen el mejor escudo que conoscan.- Dijo Ginny mientras liberaba su poder dejando ver una gran aura dorada, muy poderosa, y se acercaba a Harry.- Harry, amor calmate vas a destruir todo.- decia la chica mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al chicohaciendo que se calmase un poco. - tios por favor muevanse de ahi, que creo que Harry quiere destruir algo.- los tios se movieron dejando libre el paso para que Harry tomara su espada y arremetiera contra un arbol, que con un simple golpe lo partio en dos y con otro golpe lo leanto en el aire y con un salto arremetio contra este, y cuando el chico llego a tierra solo quedaban pequeñas astillas que caian suavemente al suelo dejando anonadados a todos, mientras Harry guardaba la espada en el cinto y toda su aura desaparecia dejando a un Harry libre de tensiones.  
- Veo que en las clases Tambien tendremos que ayudar a Harry a manejar sus sentimientos- Decía Merlín mientras Harry llegaba al grupo y se dirigía a sus padres de la mano de Ginny.  
- Mamá, Papá, les quiero presentar a Ginevra Weasly, mi novia — Dijo el chico completamente nervioso.  
- Mi hijo maduró antes que el padre — decía orgulloza Lily.  
- es que entre tu y yo no habia mucho amor a esa edad, ¡lo recuerdas? - decía James con un aire soñador.  
- es que cambiar a un merodeador de nacimiento es muy dificil. - Reía Lily.  
- en mi caso fue mas simple, me resigne. - dijo Ginny mas para si misma que para el resto.  
- esta chica me gusta, es muy simple, ademas de muy bella. - Dijo James, ruborizando a Ginny.  
- James, recuerda que tu ya estas casado y que es la novia de TU hijo — Dijo Lily tratando de regañar a su esposo, cosa que causó mucha risa a Harry.  
- bueno chicos, nos queda una sorpresa más, - interrumpió Merlín — en todo buen colegio tiene que haber un buen cuerpo médico, ¿no cree señorita Granger? - dijo Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras a Hermione le comenzaba a correr una lagrima por la mejilla y Ron se ponía Verde de los nervios.  
- Ron, ¡mis tios fueron medicos! - Decía Hermione mientras corria tirando a Ron hacia un grupo de personas con bata que iban apareciendo por la entrada- Tio Henry, Tia Steff, como los extrañe, pero, ¿ellos quienes son?.  
- son parientes tuyos, pero magos, nunca los conociste porque murieron muchos años antes de Voldemort, ella es Mirta Granger, descubrió la Spattergrotti — decía Merlín mientras una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños, de altura media, le tendia una mano a Hermione.  
- mucho gusto Hermione, ojalá que podamos simpatizar.  
- Digo lo mismo tía. - Decía la chica emocionada.  
- Este otro personaje es Cristhian R. Granger, descubrió los usos médicinales de la sangre de Kappa.- Era un hombre alto con algunas marcas quizas de guerras, usaba el pelo largo pero lo tenia tomado, a simple vista se podia saber que era bastante fuerte. - Y el es Resius Folius Granger, especialista en lesiones producidas por los variados juegos magicos. - Era un hombre medianamente robusto que su mirada infundia tranquilidad, tenia el pelo castaño, bastante corto y ordenado.  
- mucho gusto jovencita — Dijo el hombre.  
- el gusto es mio,- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron — Tios, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Ronald Weasly.  
- Hola jovencito, espero que la estes cuidando tal como se lo merece. - Dijo uno.  
- No se preocupe, la cuido mas que a mi mismo.- Dijo completamente ruborizado.  
- ¡Bienvenido a la familia Granger, Ronald! - dijo uno de los tios.  
- mi familia y gente cercana me acostumbra a decir Ron solamente.  
- Chicos, será mejor que entremos, cenemos y luego vayan a dormir que mañana será un día muy dificil — Dijo Merlín, que entraba al castillo seguido de toda la gente ahí presente, así cenaron todos felices disfrutando de los manjares que tenían y luego se fueron a los cuartoslos cuales eran para los dos chicos y otro para las chicas, en un principio era asi, pero en la mitad de la noche Harry se infiltró a la habitación de las chicas y en el camino se encontró con Hermione que se dirijía a la habitación de los chicos.  
- recuerden protegerse, no creo que quieras llegar a la madriguera con un bebé entre tus brazos. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos-  
-¿acaso querras que GINNY llegue con uno?. - Dijo Hermione.  
- no te preocupes, con Ginny nos protegemos ademas yo no voy con esas intenciones, no vez que voy con pijama puesto. - Dijo refiriendose al hecho de que Hermione iba solo en paños intimos.  
- Tu te callas y no has visto nada, ¿entendido?.  
- si, no te preocupes, completo silencio — Dijo el chico mientras entraba a la habitación y se dirigía a la cama de Ginny.  
- Hermione que ocurre — Dijo Ginny que se habia despertado cuando Harry corria un poco las sabanas para entrar en la cama.  
- precisamente no soy Herms, pequeña. - Dijo Harry al oido de la chica.  
- ¡Harry!, ¿que haces aquí?  
- ¿acaso no quieres que venga a dormir contigo?- Dijo el chico, con cara de niño apenado — Si prefieres me voy a dormir a la sala, como Herms fua a "saludar" a Ron no creo que me dejen entrar.  
- ¡Como crees!, ¿aqui me sobra espacio! - dijo la chica mientras se hacia a un lado para que se acostara - ¿Harry?  
- ¿Dime?  
- ¿tu me quieres?  
- no, no te quiero, te amo, te adoro, cada segundo que estoy sin ti es como si se me fuera el alma; cada ves que veo estos preciosos cabellos rojos mi corazon casi revienta de algeria y amor, aunque tuviera que morir en este instante sería feliz porque pude estar contigo. - Decía Harry mientras besaba tiernamente a la chica.  
- oh Harry, ¿que he hecho para merecerte? - decía la chica mientras se dejaba besar por toda su cara — Harry te amo.  
- yo tambien mi pequeña — Respondío Harry, mientras sus unicas prendas desaparecieron y ambos en un acto de amor se hicieron uno.

Capítulo 15

- HARRY JAMES POTTER — gritó Lily, mientras un chorro de agua golpeaba el rostro del chico.  
- ¿Que ocurre?, no ven que van a despertar a Ginny — Dijo Harry tratando de que la chica no despertara.  
- ¡dijiste que era tu novia no tu esposa! - Respondió Lily mas despacio.  
- mamá, yo y Ginny nos vamos a casar apenas salgamos del colegio y bueno, yo y Ginny..- dijo el chico completamente rojo, y recordaba lo ocurrido en la noche...  
Flash Back  
- Ginny, amor, detente un momento — Decia Harry mientras Ginny estaba sobre el chico besandolo apasionadamente.  
- que ocurre amor, ¿acaso no te gusta?  
- me encanta, pero tengo que decirte algo muy serio — Decia Harry mientras en su rostro se notaban los nervios.  
- ¿que pasó Harry?, no pongas esa cara que siempre me pone mal — decia Ginny preocupada.  
- se que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero si no lo hago ahora nosé cuando vuevla a reunir tanto valor, Ginevra Weasly, ¿querrias casarte conmigo?, no digo ahora, pero ya casi terminamos el colegio y esta guerra al parecer tambien...- decia Harry, mientras hacia aparecer una sencilla caja que dentro tenia un gran anillo de oro y en el medio con variadas incrustaciones de distintas gemas y diamantes.  
- Harry, sabes que si fuera por mi ya estariamos casados hace mucho pero... - decia la chica para poner mas nervioso a Harry- ¡por supuesto que me caso contigo! - djio mientras se ponía el anillo y besaba apasionadamente al chico, para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes, pero esta vez en la mano de Ginny habia un precioso anillo, simbolo de todo el amor que tenia Harry hacia ella.  
Fin del Flash Back  
- por lo que veo Harry fue mas rapido que nosotros, ¿o no? - Dijo James que acababa de lleguar.  
- amor que ocurre, ¡saca las sabanas de mi cabeza! - Decía Ginny que acababa de despertar.  
- si pero primero ponte algo. - Dijo Harry tendiendole su camisa.  
- ¡Ja!, como si fuera la primera ves que me ves desnuda.  
- es que no estamos solos, mis padres quieren despertarnos y creo que se llevaron una sorpresita — Dijo el chico mientras Ginny se ponia la camisa que le habia entregado Harry.  
- Bueno, nosotros veniamos para avisarles que su entrenamiento empiesa en una hora, así que se bañan y bajen a desayunar.  
- gracias mamá, y descuida, nos protegemos con todos los métodos conocidos.  
- yo no soy quien se debería preocupar de esas cosas el bebé seria suyo no mio. - Dijo Lily feliz de que su hijo se preocupara más que James a su edad.  
- amor. - Dijo Ginny  
- dime.  
- no creo que alcanzemos a bañarnos los dos y alcanzemos a desayunar, amenos de que...  
- Ginny, que piensas.  
- nada, solo que si nos bañamos por separados no vamos a alcanzar y seria entretenido bañarnos juntitos.  
- es una buena idea. - dijo Harry mientras ambos se levantaban de la cama desnudos para tomar un baño, en el cual se repitieron las caricias, besos y algo más de la noche anterior.  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
- Hola chicos — dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny y al frente de un somnoliento Ron y una interesada Hermione, pues ansiaba poder aprender más.  
- bien chicos, hoy será si primer día de clases y les tengo que dar una noticia que para dos de ustedes no les gustara — decía Merlín al frente de ellos en una gran mesa donde se sentaban todos los "profesores".  
- no me diga que trajo a nuestro querido profesor de historia de la magia para que nos enseñe — exclamó Ron asustado.  
- no mi estimado heredero, precisamente eso no es — Dijo Merlín riendose por la cara que había puesto Ron — lo que quería informarles es que para que Dumbledor y yo podamos enseñarles lo nuestro deberán preparar sus cuerpos pues es una gran cantidad de magia la que liberaran, así que las clases con relación a la magia, menos pociones y meidmagia, no empiesan hasta dentro de uno o dos meses, dependiendo de sus avances, así que practicamente tendran entrenamiento físico, pero al estilo muggle, osea sin magia.  
- rayos, yo queria tener clases con merlín. - Pensó Hermione poniendose triste.  
- pero no se preocupe señorita Grager, pues clases conmigo igual tendran, y hablando de eso, aquí estan sus horarios. - Dijo Merlín y ante los chicos aparecieron uno pergaminos.  
- miren chicos, tenemos "la fuerza del espartano", por partida doble — dijo Harry.  
- y lugo " la ciencia de la espada y el escudo" tambien doble. - dijo Ron emocionado.  
- y para hacer un cambio, una hora de "tacticas Romanas" seguido de "guerra en el bosque" - bufó Hermione — y serà mejor que nos apuremos, pues tenemos que ir al claro donde llegamos en 5 minutos para iniciar. - y los chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, mientras que en el camino hacian aparecer sus equipos de entrenamiento, que en el caso de los chicos era un simple short y zapatillas y en el de las chicas un short un poco mas corto y ajustado y una polera sin mangas (N.A:aca se le dice peto..nose como se le dira en otros lares...) y con magia se las cambiaban mientras trataban de correr lo más rapido posible para poder llegar a su clase, donde los esperaba el Rey Leónidas con un simple Short muñequeras y tobilleras de bronce.  
- Chicos, seais bienvenidos a mi "clase", soy el Rey Leónidas, pero solo diganme Leónidas, detesto las formalidades — decía el hombre mientras los chicos recuperaban el aliento. - como veo que ya han recuperado el aliento les pedire que se pongan estos implementos de protección y den una vuelta al lagao para calentar, y para eso tienen un tiempo de 6 minutos.  
- disculpe, pero si no se percató el lago debe tener unos 30 kms. De diametro, ademas de que esto pesa mucho. - dijo Hermione.  
- muchas gracias señorita por hacerme notar ese detalle, pense que era mas grande el lago, pero por ser la primeara vez les dare más tiempo y además correre junto a ustedes, ¡ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, el que quede muy atrás del grupo se queda sin almuerzo, y eso corre para todas nuestras clases. - y así el Rey partió la carrera y el entrenamiento fisico de los chicos.  
Ya en la tarde y luego de una intenza jornada de trabajos físicos, los chicos estaban reunidos entorno a una mesa en el comedor mientras que los profesores comentaban entre ellos los resultados de la primera jornada de entrenamiento.  
- estos chicos tienen potencial, - comentaba el Rey Leónidas con el resto — cuando les comenté sobre mi clase y de como la iniciariamos, no sentí ni la mas mínima sensación de retractarse en ninguno , hasta los jovenes espartanos huian de el inicio de su entrenamiento.  
- ¡ y eso no es nada! - interrumpía el Rey Arturo. - Yo los ise hacer el circuito completo con la armadura de caballero completa y lo completaron todos como un equipo, esi ni yo con mis cabaleros de la mesa lo logramos al primer intento, y eso que eramos mucho mayores que ellos.  
- En mi caso pude notar los grandes dotes de estrategas que poseen algunos de los herederos, en cuestión de minutos lograron destruir la gran estrategia de Barca el tuerto, comunmente conocido por Anibal, en Roma les tomó casi un año y miles de muertes poder vencerlo a él y a su famosa estrategia. - seguia Cretus Máximus.  
- en mi clase no se manejan mucho, tiene muy bien entrenada la vista pero apenas los vendas caen como simples conejitos en una trampa — Reía Rubertos Corpus, mientras que en la mesa los chicos seguian conversando.  
- nesecito un descanso, ni Wood nos hacía entrenar tanto para los partidos — se quejaba Harry.  
- nunca en mi vida había quedado tan agotada — seguía Hermione.  
- ¿no con Ron? - preguntó Ginny con intenciones de molestar a su hermano.  
- la verdad es que solo con él se podría igualar esto. - Responió Hermione callando a Ginny y harry trataba de aguantarse las ganas de estallar en risas.  
- Chicos — interrumpìó Merlín para que todos se quedaran en silencio — Como espero se abran dado cuenta, en sus horarios durante la tarde tienen libre...  
- como si esto fuera temprano — murmuró Ron refiriendose a que el sol estaba por esconderse.  
-... Pero — siguió hablando Merlín sin percatarse de la interrupción de Ron. - cada uno de ustedes tiene una reunión conmigo y otra con Dumbledor durante la semana, y es como otra de sus clases; asi que, a quien le haya tocado hoy, lo espero en mi despacho en 5 minutos. - Terminó de decir Merlín mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir a su despacho.  
- creo que el afortunado soy yo chicos, no se vayan a poner tristes — dijo sarcasticamente Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al despacho de Merlín.  
- hey Harry, ¿te vas sin despedirte? - dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros (N.A: cara que ponen los niños chicos cuando no consiguen lo que quieren o estan tristes,)  
- ¡OH!, lo siento pequeña, casi lo olvido — Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a Ginny por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente.  
- chicos, ¡vayan a un motel! - decía Ron algo molesto.  
- o vamos no te pongas celoso, si tu tambien puedes. - dijo Hermione mientras besaba sorpresivamente a Ron mientras Harry se iba al despacho de Merlín. Ya al llegar al lugar sin siquiera tocar al puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver un despacho muy similar al de Dumbledor, pero mas espacioso y sin tantas cosas como el de viejo director, y para sorpresa del chico frente a el estaban Merlín y Dumbledor que lo miraban tranquilamente y le indicaban un comodo sillon para que tomara asiento.  
- Bueno harry, creo que querras saber porque es que tienes estas "clases"conmigo y Dumbledor. - Dijo Merlín  
- la verdad es que si. - responió el chico  
- bueno, lo que ocurre Harry es que al igual que los demas no logras controlar tus emociones, por lo mismo tu mente es un libro abierto para quien quiera entrar y leer, - respondió Dumbledor.- sin contar que tu madre te heredo un poder unico, que deberas entrenarlo.  
- por lo mismo es que tendras estas "clases" para poder controlarte y cerrar tu mente. - siguio Merlín y bueno para no perder mas tiempo, Harry, quiero que pienses en alguna situacion que te haya puesto muy furioso, tanto que no hayas podido controlarte. - seguia Merlín, mientras que Harry recordaba cuando Dumbledor le habló de la profecia y el destruyó todo su despacho, e iincreiblemnete comenzó a sentri la misma ira que sintió en ese momento.  
- muy bien Harry, ahora quiero que trates de canalizar esa ira, concentrala todae un solo punto, que toda esa ira se vaya a ese lugar. - seguia hablando el mago justo cuando Harry abria los ojos y un gran jarron volaba en millones de pedazos sin que quedara nada util de el y menos que se pudiera reparar.  
- muy bien Harry es un avance, has activado el poder heredado por tu madre, el poder de artenia, puedes defenderte de cualquier hechizo maldicion encantamiento con tu ojos, pero ademas puedes lanzar chorros de magia que son sus sentimientos puros, en este caso, ira, pero puede ser cualquier tipo de emoción lo suficientemente fuerte, pero para esta clase no era eso lo que debias hacer, debias concentrarla para poder controlarla, y sacarla de tu mente, y asi dejarla en blanco.  
- lo siento abuelo, es que esa vez destruí todo el despacho de Dumbledor y ahora me urgio la nesecidad de destruir algo.- se disculpó Harry.  
- bueno chico, es todo por hay, pero por favor, todas las noches antes de dormir, trata de relajarte y despejar tu mente, asi seria mas dificil entrar en ella mientras duermes.  
- entendido, adios profesor Dumbledor, abuelo, no vemos luego. - se despidio el chico, mientras salia de el despacho y se dirigia a su habiatacion para poder descanzar ese habia sido un día muy agotador...

Capítulo 16 — las pruebas:

El tiempo ya había pasado, dos meses ya se habían cumplido y era tiempo de ver que tanto habían cambiado los chicos.  
- bien chicos, el entrenamiento físico por lo que se logra observar a sido realmente beneficioso — decía Merlín a los chicos que, a simple vista atemorizaban a cualquiera, tanto Harry como Ron, no tenían músculo en el cuerpo que no hubiesen trabajado, su altura y cabello habían crecido notoriamente comparándolo a cuando habían llegado al lugar; al igual que los chicos, aunque de mala gana las chicas habían entrenado igual que los chicos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se desarrollaran hasta superar el máximo, su musculatura se había desarrollado pero al ser mujeres esta era casi imperceptible, aunque sus cuerpos si habían cambiado, estos se habían tonificado, dándoles una figura armónica, perfecta, serían la envidia de las chicas en el colegio, todos los hombres caerían rendidos a sus pies con solo verlas, y eso las preocupaba, pues conocían a sus novios, eran muy celosos- así que los pondremos a prueba - siguió Merlín — uno a uno tendrán una lucha mano a mano, en donde quieran y como quieran, con uno de sus profesores, las parejas serán escogidas al azar, ¿quien desea partir?  
- Yo — contestó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Merlín.  
- bien, acércate aquí y toca con tu mano el pergamino — dijo el anciano mientras le tendía un viejo pergamino a Hermione, y esta lo tomaba haciendo que empezara a brillar y se escribiera un nombre en este - "CRETUS MAXIMUS"  
- vaya creo que la pequeña rebelde será mi contrincante. - dijo Cretus Maximus acercándose a la chica.  
- No te preocupes Cretus, trataré de darte digna competencia — decía ella cortezmente — escojo como lugar, el coliseo que utilizamos para entrenar y las armas, déjame pensar, prefiero que el gran capitán Cretus Maximus me sorprenda — dijo la chica mientras se aparecían en el coliseo. - allea jacta est (la suerte esta echada, en latín)— pronunció la joven sorprendiendo al sabio capitán, haciéndolo recordar al gran estratega Cesar cuando volvía de sus conquistas en las galias a su querida Roma.  
- bien, contendientes, preparen sus armas. - dijo Merlín mientras que la chica y el hombre hacían aparecer sus implementos; sorprendentemente Hermione utilizaba solamente su ropa de entrenamiento, una gladius y un escudo de bronce al estilo espartano, las muñequeras y tobilleras, también las utilizaba. El hombre usaba el clásico uniforme de gladiador; escudo, casco y pechero de bronce, mas una falda de malla de acero que le cubría una falda de genero y su gladius; ambos listos para la pelea.  
- Contendientes, ¡preparaos! - Decía Merlín, mientras que los luchadores se ponían en posición - ¡A pelear! - la orden fue dicha, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban esperando que el otro se moviera o cometiera algún error; la tensión se percibía en el aire, todos permanecían en silencio, hasta el volar de una mosca se hubiese podido escuchar en ese momento.  
- Vamos pequeña, has las cosas más fácil, solo entrega tus armas y ríndete, ambos sabemos que no destacas por tu fuerza o agilidad — Decía Cretus, tratando de persuadir a Hermione que estaba totalmente concentrada en su blanco, no movía ni un solo musculo.  
- ¿Porque no vienes y las tomas tu mismo?, seria mucho mejor — lo increpó la chica con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, mientras que el Rey Leónidas se reía recordando su ultima Batalla contra los Persas (N.A: para el que haya visto 300, entenderá)  
- Tu lo pediste, que quede claro que te dí la oportunidad de rendirte. - Dijo Cretus mientras desenvainaba su Gladius y comenzaba el ataque hacia la chica con un firme golpe horizontal que amputaría el brazo derecho de la chica, con el cual sostenía su arma, pero con una agilidad tremenda detenía el golpe con la muñequera y con el escudo daba un certero golpe en el pecho del romano, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dar un paso atrás, que Hermione aprovechó para lanzar un golpe con la gladius hacia el costado del hombre, el cual lo esquivó con gracia mientras que daba un duro golpe con su escudo en la cara de la chica, provocando una leve herida que comenzaba a sangrar, pero esto a la chica no la detuvo y rápidamente se agacha y da un golpe en los pies del romano haciendo que este cayera al piso y quedara a merced de la chica que apuntaba al cuello con la punta de su arma.  
- Creo que las grandes fuerzas del antiguo capitán Romano se han ido con el tiempo — Reía Hermione.  
- no pequeña, a este viejo zorro aun le quedan uno que otro truco. - Dijo el hombre mientras le lanzaba tierra a los ojos de la chica y se levantaba rápidamente para reiniciar la pelea, pero esta ves sería sin tregua, golpes iban y venían, ambos demostraban todo su potencial para vencer al otro, hasta que ni en certero movimiento, Hermione, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó su escudo hacia el hombre, como si fuera un disco, golpenadolo con el filo cerca del cuello, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y la respiración cayendo a piso y quedando a merced de Hermione que esta ves por la espalda apuntando a su cuello amenazaba al viejo guerrero.  
- me ha sorprendido joven heredera ante tan magistral movimiento, ya no tengo nada mas que decir que me retiro, nombro vencedora a Hermione Granger. - Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y felicitaba a la chica, mientras que sus cuerpos se comenzaban a curar con la ayuda de Merlín.

- Mi señor, el ultimo ingrediente ya esta tal como usted lo pidió — decía colagusano arrodillado a los pies de su maestro  
- esto es perfecto, la luna y los planetas ya están casi listos, tan solo nos queda preparar el ritual y que ese estúpido de Snape haya encontrado el templo — Decía Lord Voldemort justo cuando la puerta sonaba y se asomaba un triunfante Severus Snape.  
- ¿que me traes Snape?  
- el lugar esta listo, solo falta que usted realice el ritual.  
- ¡y que esperas para decirme donde es?  
- es un antiguo templo dedicado a Mictlantecuhtli, dios de la muerte, ubicado en Teohtihuacan, México.  
- Colagusano, toma todas las cosas, viajamos a México — Dijo Lord Voldemort mientras su sirviente tomaba unos extraños cofres de oro apilados, y desaparecieron.  
Cuando Lord Voldemort apareció en el templo pudo observar innumerables jeroglifos por todas las paredes, iluminadas por la tenue luz que emitían unas antorchas adosadas a la pared, y en el centro un gran altar circular que tenia tallada una estrella de cinco puntas que en el pentagrama central tenia un circulo con otra estrella de 5 puntas inversa a la mas grande y con diferentes símbolos alrededor de esta.  
- Pettigrew se útil y pone cada uno de los cofres abiertos en cada puerta, y no te vayas a equivocar, un error seria fatal para todos ustedes. - decía el señor oscuro mientras su sirviente ponía cada uno de los cofres en las puntas. - Ahora Peter, párate sobre la estrella del centro, y ¡no te muevas! - terminó de decir Tom y apenas su sirviente se colocó en posición, desenfundó su varita e invoco una serie de velas negras que se encendieron al instante creando una llama muy oscura y comenzó a recitar un extraño cántico:  
- "oh antiguo y poderoso Dios Mictlantecuhtli, - decía Voldemort con un totalmente fingido respeto - ante ti me presento, pues ayuda vuestra deseo, por medio del sacrificio de mi vasallo te pido abras tus puertas, para dejar pasar al gran demonio del inframundo"- decía Voldemort, mientras una luz envolvía a Peter Pettigrew al mismo tiempo que este sentía que empezaba a perder el sentido y un extraño liquido Rojo empezaba a recorrer los grabados del altar, hasta llegar a las puntas donde estaban los cofres, de los cuales extraños elementos comenzaron a flotar y acercarse a el animago, hasta unirse con el hombre - con la cabeza de un unicornio muerto a sangre fría mientras nacía, la sangre de una sirena virgen, las viceras de una mujer preñada, el cuerpo descuartizado de un vasallo de atón(es lo mismo que Rá) y el corazón aun latente de un dragón nacido en el volcán vesubio, como ofrenda para ti, te ruego liberes al gran Gelmir Ancalimon de su milenario encierro!. - apenas Voldemort termino de recitar el cántico algo extraño sucedió, el cuerpo inconsciente de Pettigrew ya deforme se comenzó a contraer hasta convertirse en una masa amorfa que impulsada por una fuerza extraña se precipito en contra de una pared con los diseños de un portal que comenzaba a brillar hasta que estos diseños se volvieron reales y se abrían lentamente, iluminando el lugar con una luz cegadora. Apenas Voldemort logró ver nuevamente, frente a él se encontraba un ser de proporciones humanas, pero con claras características de un demonio, su piel rojiza, cabellos negros con vetas plateadas llegaban hasta su cintura, tenia grandes ojos negros y colmillos prominentes, vestía finas vestiduras Blancas con negro, estaba de pies descalzo y en su espalda tenia dos grandes alas similares a las de un dragón, atado a su cintura había un gran mazo de un metal totalmente desconocido, pero se lograba notar que tenia una gran cantidad de magia en si, mientras que en su mano derecha una gran espada muy parecida a la Griffindor, pero tenia incrustaciones de diamantes negros y su empuñadura no se lograba ver, pues en ese lugar grandes llamas de fuego la cubrían, para los antiguos elfos, seres que habían dejado de transitar en este mundo hace muchos siglos, sabrían de inmediato que se trataba de la poderosa Gilraen Ringëlril. Una gran aura oscura había cubierto el lugar, las antorchas que hasta ese momento habían iluminado el templo, en este minuto habían perdido toda su luz, si no fuera porque Snape había invocado un lumus nadie, excepto el demonio, podría ver en ese lugar.  
- ¿así que tu eres el "gran ser" que ha logrado sacarme de ese encierro?- pregunto el demonio.  
- así es, - respondió Lord Voldemort, liberando también su poder, que alcanzaba a igualar al aura del demonio.  
- pues es para mi poder trabajar a tu lado, gran Lord Voldemort, para poder reinar el mundo bajo un imperio oscuro de dolor y temores. - dijo el demonio inclinándose ante Lord Voldemort, mientras pensaba para si. - _"este ser insignificante ha osado sacarme de mi mundo para que este bajo sus ordenes, lo que no sabe el que en este mundo el único gobernante seré yo, sus días están contados, ¿acaso cuando pequeño nadie le dijo que el lado oscuro nunca te da algo sin nada a cambio?, y yo soy el que mas caro cobra, por algo soy el demonio guardián del inframundo..."_. - pensaba el hombre, mientras Tom le daba ordenes para que se fuesen y volvieran a su guarida. 

Capitulo 17:

- Excelente pelea Hermione, mis felicitaciones, has aprobado el entrenamiento, felicitaciones – dijo Merlín.

- ¡Herms! Me asustaste mucho, no me gusta verte herida – dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente al frente de todos los presentes haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara y el resto de los chicos tuviera que aguantar las risas hasta que Dumbledor los interrumpió con un leve estornudo.  
- Hermione, Ron, si no les molesta debemos seguir con las pruebas, así que señor Weasly, ¿que tal si usted es el siguiente? – terminó de decir Dumbledor mientras le tendía el pergamino a Ron y apenas este lo tocó, una leve luz volvió a salir del pergamino para que luego volviera a surgir un nombre… - ARTURO, los nuevos contendientes ya están decididos, así que mi querido heredero, si pudieras escoger el lugar y las armas para la batalla. – Terminó de decir Merlín.  
- para esta batalla creo que sería mejor que mi contendiente escoja. – Dijo Ron sorprendiendo a los chicos.  
- bueno Arturo, si no te molesta… - siguió Merlín.  
- como un gran sabio dijo. La debilidad de uno es la fortaleza del otro, escojo la explanada cercana al lago y como armas, la espada para atacar, y la armadura de caballero y el escudo para la defensa.  
- sabia decisión, pues que esperamos, vamos al lugar de la contienda. – Dijo Dumbledor mientras se preparaban Ron y Arturo, y el resto desaparecía para llegar al lugar.  
Ambos contendientes portaban armaduras similares, hechas de acero, finamente tratadas pero la de Arturo era prácticamente blanca mientras que la de Ron tenía tonalidades rojizas y en su escudo estaba el águila, símbolo de Ravenclaw.  
- Contendientes, prepárense, listos, ¡YA! – dijo Merlín dando la orden de batalla, que a diferencia de la anterior empezó de inmediato, Ron lanzaba golpes alternando escudo y espada, pero Arturo era muy diestro, lograba evadir la mayoría de los golpes y el resto los bloqueaba con su escudo, hasta que de un solo golpe de Arturo, izo perder el equilibrio a Ron haciendo que este retrocediese.  
- veo que el heredero no a aprendido a usar la armadura. – Decía burlonamente el Rey, sabiendo que si Ron se enojaba perdería el control.  
- eso crees, yo solo te estoy probando – Respondió Ron antes de volver a iniciar una lluvia de golpes, pero mucho mas rápidos que antes, mientras que el Rey con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba y trataba de enviar contragolpes, y sin darse cuenta de que Ron lo estaba dirigiendo hacia el lago; la armadura del rey ya no era suficiente para defenderse, pues el heredero ya conocía las debilidades del traje y las estaba aprovechando, Arturo ya estaba cansado pero Ron también, pero su persistencia y fuerza no disminuían, hasta que con un certero golpe logró arrojar al rey Arturo al lago al lago, pero lo que él no había calculado era que el Rey con un rápido movimiento se aferró de Ron, arrojando a ambos al agua y, producto del peso de sus tajes se estaban hundiendo, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer magia, pues para efectuar los duelos, sus poderes habían sido bloqueados, ambos luchadores trataban de poder salir, pero cada vez era mas difícil. El rey con sus últimos esfuerzos tomó a Ron y lo impulsó hacia del agua, pero fue inútil, pues las fuerzas que le quedaban eran muy pocas y solo logró hundirse mas rápido, pero Ron conciente de esto, trató de sacarse su armadura mientras que descendía rápidamente hasta alcanzar al rey; cuando lo alcanzó estaba en el borde de la vida, su pulso era cada vez menor, Arturo ya estaba inconsciente, pero Ron , con fuerzas descomunales, comenzó a tratar de salir del agua, cargando al Rey a su cuesta hasta que llegaron al borde del agua, sorprendiendo al resto que ya estaban al borde del lago a punto de sumergirse para salvarlos, al verlos, los chicos corrieron a socorrerlos, pero una barrera había surgió entre ello – El duelo aun no termina – habían escuchado todos, el castillo, que para estas peleas servia de juez, estaba velando por que las reglas se cumplieran; Arturo y Ron ya habían recuperado un poco sus fuerzas, pero aun no tenían las suficientes para siquiera pararse.  
- la…pelea…ya…terminó – decía Arturo con apenas un hilo de voz y una respiración aun irregular – yo…me…retiro…el…joven…Heredero…ya…demostró…todo lo necesario para poder seguir adelante. – sentenció el noble antes de volver a caer inconsciente y que la barrera que los protegía desapareciera mientras que los Granger corrieran a socorrer a ambos luchadores, mientras que Harry y Ginny se miraban preocupados, quedaban 3 de sus maestros y ellos eran solo 2, uno de ellos probablemente, debería pelear contra dos de sus profesores.  
- chicos. los señores Granger me acaban de informar que tanto Arturo como Ron ya están consientes y recuperándose, los dejaran salir mañana pues su pelea les dejo demasiadas lesiones de las cuales ni ellos se habían percatado. – Dijo Merlín luego de tensos minutos de espera. – y ahora si no les molesta, Harry, Ginny, ustedes tendrán una lucha grupal, pelearan simultáneamente contra, Leónidas, Rubertus, Elrind y mis queridas mascotas, Crisolda y Euripides – dijo Merlín mientras veían acercarse por los aires a un gran dragón bicéfalo, sus escamas negras como la noche, pero ante la luz brillaban como el mismísimo sol, tenia dos cabezas y cada una independiente de la otra, sus ojos refulgían como el fuego, sus garras resaltaban en sus brazos, blancas brillantes, al llegar al lugar lograron darse cuenta de que su tamaño era sorprendentemente superior al de un dragón de los que ellos conocían. – la zona de lucha será toda la isla sin excepción, las armas libre, y podrán usar hechizos de nivel medio de ataque o defensa, pero solo contra el dragón, al cual deberán matar. – terminó de decir Merlín, mientras aparecían un sin número de armas y escudos y vestimentas alrededor de los que lucharían, Harry había tomado su ya conocida espada y en la otra un escudo muy grande con incrustaciones de diamantes puestos en determinados lugares mientras que en el centro estaba el símbolo de los antiguos reyes, en el cinto tenia un gran mazo y en su espalda una lanza corta, un carcaj de finos tallados de madera y su arco, también tenía puesto un tipo de protección en la parte baja de su pierna(canilleras) de metal, al igual que sus muñequeras y estaba con solo sus pantalones cortos que usaba para entrenar, dejando ver su torso el cual estaba bastante desarrollado, por otro lado Ginny estaba con una camiseta y un pantalón corto recubiertos por una cota de malla al lado de las protecciones de las piernas había adosadas dos dagas cortas mientras que en el cinto había una seria de elementos como bombas de humo y un estilo de bombas que lanzaba algo así como púas metálicas, al igual que Harry, portaba un mazo pero mas pequeño y ligero, en su espalda tenia un arco con su carcaj con grabados prácticamente desconocidos pues estaba escrito en èlfico, además empuñaba una espada similar a la de Harry pero era un poco mas corta y simple, como si hubiera estado hecha para ella, en cambio sus maestros portaban las clásicas armas de sus culturas, Leónidas con su escudo triangular que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, su lanza corta en su otra mano su espada en el cinto, muñequeras puestas y un casco cubría su cabeza pero no su rostro, mientras que Rubertus vestía prácticamente igual, salvo por un cinturón de cuero del cual colgaba un maso y en su espalda un escudo junto a su carcaj y su arco, Elrind Londörilian vestía una capa sobre sus hombros, su torso estaba por una clase de armadura flexible, en su cintura había una fina espada, y en una mano tenia su arco y en la otra adosado a su muñequera estaba un escudo de tamaño medio, su carcaj no era visible pues estaba bajo su capa, todos ya estaban listos para luchar, solo esperaban la orden para lanzarse a la pelea.  
- ¡luchadores!, ¡preparados! – inicio Merlín - Recuerden que solo pueden realizar magia de nivel medio para poder enfrentar al dragón nada más, ¡PELEEN! – terminó de decir Merlín mientras el dragón emprendió el vuelo arrojando una llamarada de fuego hacia los chicos, pero estos ya no estaban en ese lugar, habían corrido rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus contendientes y velozmente habían asestado un gran golpe al elfo y al antiguo Rey Espartano, pero el centauro los había evadido y les había hecho retroceder y sin que se hubiesen percatado el dragón se les había acercado y los golpeo fuertemente con su cola, tirandolos al suelo algo maltrechos, no sabían que es lo que iban a hacer pero por lo que veían deberían aplicar todos los conocimientos que habían adquirido en estos meses.  
- amor, esto se ve difícil, ¿Qué hacemos? – decía Ginny.  
- tratar de armar un plan de ataque rápidamente porque a Elrind y a Leónidas no les gustó la sorpresa que les dimos y Robertus con el pequeño dragón parece que también quieren jugar, y al parecer los juguetes somos nosotros – Dijo Harry algo preocupado mientras trataba de pensar como iban a salir de esta.  
- Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer será deshacernos del dragón – seguía Ginny.  
- hasta donde yo sé los dragones son inmunes a la magia además de que su coraza es indestructible. – seguía Harry, mientras empezaba a eludir los ataques de Elrind (desde este minuto Harry y Ginny hablan telepáticamente).  
- mi hermano Charlie me contó que hace muchos siglos existió una clase de dragón bicéfalo que poseía una escama debajo de su cuello que era mas débil que el resto, si este llegara a ser de ese tipo, yo creo que deberíamos probar. – Dijo Ginny.  
- es una buena idea, pero ¿Qué hacemos con los 3 maestros? – preguntó Harry mientras seguía en su ferviente lucha pero esta ves contra Robertus y el dragón que, por como peleaban hacían una excelente dupla.  
- eso déjamelo a mi, ¿estas preparado? – preguntó Ginny mientras evadía varios golpes de Leónidas y Elrind.  
- Dame dos minutos – contestó Harry.- mientras que comenzaba a almacenar energía dentro de su espada que comenzaba a brillar tenuemente, pero nadie se percató hasta que gritó fuertemente para que Ginny entretuviera a los maestros y el pudiera eliminar al dragón, Ginny apenas lo escuchó tomo varias de esas bombas de humo y las lanzó creando la perfecta distracción para Harry que ya estaba batiéndose contra el dragón que evadía elegantemente sus golpes, aunque ya había logrado hacerle una herida algo seria al dragón, pues había logrado darle un golpe en la parte que Ginny le había mencionado, pero desde ese momento las cabezas habían sido mas precavidas. A Harry las energías se le estaban haciendo escasas, pues debía protegerse, tratar de distraer a las cabezas además de acumular magia en la espada, pero se le había ocurrido una idea, de un gran salto lego a la espalda del dragón forzándolo a atacar lanzándole fuego pero en ese instante dio otro salta para bajar del dragón y llegar cerca de el punto donde debía atacar enterrando ferozmente la espada mientras se concentraba en canalizar su magia hacia la espada – GLACIO INCINERO – gritó l moreno justo antes de sacar su espada bañada en sangre mientras que un extraño hielo comenzaba a cubrir al dragón hasta convertirlo en una estatua, pero dentro de este se podía ver que el dragón se estaba quemando al mismo tiempo, y Harry tomando su mazo le propino un majestuoso golpe, partiendo en pequeños trozos a la estatua y al mismo tiempo al dragón, sorprendiendo a sus contendientes que se habían quedado maravillados ante tal espectáculo, aprovechando eso Ginny lanzó otra de sus bombas pero esta poseía pequeñas púas que lograron herir seriamente tanto al elfo como al centauro pues no poseían una buena defensa ante tal artilugio en cambio el Rey Leónidas logró defenderse con su escudo y arremetió contra la chica dándole un certero golpe en el estomago haciéndole sangrar y al mismo tiempo izo enfurecer a su novio que encolerizado saco su arco y tomo varias flechas al mismo tiempo disparándolas contra el Rey hiriéndolo de una pierna y un brazo y al mismo tiempo una flecha perdida casi golpea al elfo de no ser de su pequeño escudo en su brazo, pero con esto Harry no quedó satisfecho así que envaino su espada y guardo su arco tomo la lanza y arremetió contra el antiguo Espartano que se trataba de defender toscamente, pero en un ágil movimiento Harry lanzó al piso al Rey y lo dejo indefenso, pues por un lado tenía la punta de la lanza apuntando a su pecho y un pie del chico en su cuello inmovilizándolo.  
- muy buen movimiento heredero creo que me has ganado, me rindo, pero luego deberemos hablar – Dijo el Rey Leónidas desapareciendo para llegar a la enfermería para ser tratado – El heredero de los reyes es todo un maestro con las armas pero sigue siendo un niño cuando ve que alguien cercano esta peligrando. – pensó mientras que lejos de donde había aparecido, Ginny, ya recuperada luchaba encarnizadamente contra Elrind que gracias a sus dones de elfo era muy ágil y lograba evadir prácticamente todos los ataques de su enemiga, pero la chica no contaba con las mismas ventajas, pero gracias a sus duros entrenamientos sus facultades físicas se habían desarrollado extraordinariamente así lograba evadir parte de los golpes. Elrind atacaba ferozmente nadie podía creer que un elfo de su edad pudiera luchar de tal forma, mucho de sus golpes ni siquiera los alcanzaban a ver, las armas ambos ya las habían perdido, solo usaban los puños, Ginny no sabía que hacer, sus fuerzas eran escasas y no podía utilizar magia, además Harry estaba muy lejos como para idear un plan en grupo.


	13. Chapte 18

Capítulo 18:

La luz caía directo en su rostro, la luz lo encegueció al abrir los ojos, pero poco a poco sus ojos se lograron acomodar a el exceso de luz, miró a su lado y vio a su chica que dormía placidamente junto a el, pero tenia unas vendas alrededor de algunas partes de su cuerpo, fue en ese minuto que recordó que es lo que había ocurrido con ellos, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese encuentro?, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿Por qué estaban en la enfermería?, tenía muchas dudas rondando en su mente, pero sabia que ese no era el momento de responderlas, y volvió a mirar a Ginny, y con mucho cuidado deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y tranquilamente Ginny comenzó a despertar.  
- Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?  
- Bien gracias, ¿Qué ocurrió con Elrind y Robertus? – Preguntó la chica.  
- La verdad es que no lo sé, acabo de despertar y me encontré aquí recostado al lado tuyo sin recordar nada.  
- si quieren, nosotros podemos responder a eso – Eran los tres profesores a los cuales se habían enfrentado, estaban en el umbral de la puerta observándolos.  
- nos dieron una paliza astronómica, nunca nadie nos había derrotado de tal manera – Dijo orgulloso Leónidas.  
- Bueno no creo que tanto así, solo fue un momento en que me despiste y perdí – Se excusaba Robertus.  
- míralos, se excusan para no seguir destruyendo su orgullo – Decía Harry totalmente alegre.  
- Vamos caballeros si nosotros tampoco la vimos tan fácil, sino nos creen mírennos, en cama y recién hemos despertado – Dijo Ginny – y hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto llevamos durmiendo?  
- Llevan cerca de unos 2 días completos durmiendo – Contestó Elrind Cuando llego uno de los Granger y sacaba a las visitas para poder hacerles un cheque a los jóvenes.

Ya en la tarde la pareja iba en dirección al comedor, pues era hora de cenar y deseaban encontrarse con sus amigos y deseaban saber como estaba el resto, lo que ellos no se esperaban era que lo que estaba por ocurrir; apenas entraron al comedor sintieron como una gran masa de energía se aparecía cerca del castillo.  
_- ¿Fawkes! _– Llamó Harry telepáticamente a su fénix para ponerse en guardia pues no sabían a quien pertenecía esa gran cantidad de energía, mientras los herederos habían hecho aparecer sus armaduras y armas mientras que los maestros se ponían de pie y trataban de organizar algún plan, justo cuando un gran Fénix similar a Fawkes, pero este tenia algunas zonas con plumaje azul y Fawkes era mas bien rojo completo, aparece en medio del comedor en una gran llama azul.  
_- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- _Preguntó Telepáticamente el Fénix.  
_- una gran cantidad de magia ha surgido cerca del castillo, prepárate para pelear, y luego me explicaras que es lo que ocurrió contigo, estas muy distinto, además que posees mas poder. – _Contestó el Joven.  
_-Todo esto es gracias a ti – _Dijo el ave mientras que sus ojos brillaron suavemente y Harry sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de mas energía y luego todos aparecían cerca del lugar de donde se sintió la energía, para encontrarse con dos seres, bastante distintos uno del otro, pero lo extraño fue que apenas los vieron, todo los profesores bajaron la guardia, pero no así los chicos y sus familiares que también habían aparecido, como los dos seres no daban muestras de hablar ni de hacer nada, los cuatro herederos se pusieron en guardia firmemente.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Harry.  
- Heredero, he venido aquí para repetir una antigua alianza, mi nombre es Heero Ainur Yui Inou, soy el heredero de las fuerzas divinas y mi compañero aquí presente, es el heredero del antiguo poder de los dragones – Dijo el hombre mientras que Drake les hacía un gesto de respeto.  
- Heero, Drake, tantos siglos, ¿Cuál es la verdadera Razón por la cual están aquí? – preguntó Merlín mientras que estrechaba la mano de los extraños.  
- como veo siempre tan perspicaz mi querido Merlín, pues tienes razón, algo mucho peor que Tom Marvolo a llegado y es necesario que los 7 guerreros vuelvan a la acción – Respondió Heero.  
- Entonces tus palabras corroboran mis teorías, Gelmir ha vuelto – Respondió Merlín.  
- Disculpa Merlín – Dijo Drake – Pro lo que veo, los herederos aun son solo unos niños, ¿estas seguro que podrán con esto?  
- mi querido amigo, debo decirte que estos niños como tu les dices, terminaron el entrenamiento físico en la mitad de tiempo que ustedes demoraron y dejaron a todos los maestros sumamente mal parados, sin contar que Euripides y Crisolda aun no han podido eclosionar y la luna llena aun ya paso.  
- Entonces creo que son buenos, pero igual debería probarlos por mi mismo. – Dijo Drake mientras que sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo se comenzaba a desarrollar hasta asimilarse al de un dragón erguido, para luego rápidamente saltar sobre Harry que gracias a sus entrenamientos alcanzo a bloquearlo y propinarle un gran golpe que lo alejo un poco pero velozmente se lanzo contra Harry con rápidos golpes que el chico esquivaba rápidamente  
- ya es suficiente – dijo exasperado Heero mientras tomaba a su amigo de los brazos y lo lanzaba muy lejos. – Siento mucho su comportamiento heredero, es que el es muy animal para algunas cosas _ Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de rodillas ante Harry.  
- no es necesario que te arrodilles, nunca me gusto y por favor dime Harry, no me gustan las formalidades, además aquí somos todos iguales. Déjame presentarles al resto, ella – dijo Harry indicando a Ginny – es mi novia y heredera de Helga Hufflepuff, Ginebra Weasly, pero pueden decirle Ginny - Heero y Drake la saludan cortésmente, cosa que Ginny responde de la misma manera - bueno el es mi amigo, Ronald Weasly, o Ron, Heredero de Rowena Ravenclaw, - Ron saluda alegremente y Drake y Heero lo saludan mas bien serios – y por ultimo ella es Hermione Granger, novia de Ron, y heredera de Morgana – Hermione al igual que el resto saludó de manera sencilla pero amistosa. – bueno ahora que ya todos nos conocemos, que tal si pasamos al castillo y cenamos, estoy muerto. – dijo Harry causando la risa de todos los presentes menos de los dos nuevos integrantes de este grupo.

- Gelmir, creo que es hora de que traigas a tus siervos a este lugar, puesto que pronto terminaremos con los últimos estorbos que siguen vivos, aunque no creo que sean un gran problema, pero mas vale ser precavido – decía Lord Voldemort a su mas reciente "vasallo"  
- Como usted desee mi señor, aunque para poder traerlos a este plano deberemos esperar hasta mañana pues es el día de Marte, es decir las barreras que protegen este plano del otro son mas débiles, y así podrán pasar. – respondió el demonio, mientras que comenzaba a planear la manera de deshacerse de este mísero insecto, pero aun no era el minuto de que él apareciera, aun era riesgoso.  
- Cambiando de tema, ¡Malfoy! – llamo el Señor oscuro.  
- Me llamaba amo. – Dijo Lucius, mientras entraba a la habitación y se ponía de rodillas ante Lord Voldemort.  
- Necesito que encuentres donde esta ese traidor de Snape, lo quiero con vida, en dos días, si no llega aquí en ese tiempo, el que sufra su condena serás tu y lo que quede de tu familia.  
- Si mi Señor. – dijo Malfoy mientras rápidamente salía de la habitación para poder salir en busca de el traidor.

- Así que esta es la famosa Amy, nuestra Segunda baza, después de Harry – Dijo irónico ojoloco Moody al ver a la chica de profundos ojos azules, largos cabellos oscuros, a simple vista cualquiera diría que era una chica cualquiera de unos 17 años, pero estarían completamente errados, pues esta chica albergaba un tremendo poder.  
- Si, así es, ella es Amy Tepes, heredera de la magia de los grandes elfos. – Contestó Mcgonall – apareció ayer en el castillo buscando a Albus y a Harry pero no me ha querido confesa para que quiere hablar con Harry y sobre Albus dijo que si el ha muerto le dirá solo a Harry lo que debía decirle a Albus.  
- Entonces tenemos un pequeño problema minerva, - Contestó Remus – Harry y los chicos están en el bosque y me temo que no regresaran hasta la noche, pues eso nos dijeron.  
- Moody, ¿los puedes localizar?, es primordial su presencia. – Dijo Minerva.  
- Eso llevo tratando desde que llegaron pero no puedo sentirlos. – Contesto el ex auror.  
- esto es muy extraño, los chicos normalmente no se alejan mas de dos kilómetros a la redonda, si no me equivoco ellos normalmente van al claro cercano donde los gemelos entrenaban quiditch – Dijo Molly cuando entraba a la sala con una bandeja llena de tazas de té.  
- Temo decirles que a Harry y los otros chicos no los encontraran en ese bosque ni en ningún lugar cerca. – Dijo Amy por primera vez en toda la reunión, con una voz que lograba seducir a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca.  
- ¿y porque lo dices pequeña? – preguntó Moody irrespetuosamente.  
- Pues, porque los chicos dejaron los terrenos apenas nosotros cruzamos esa puerta, y los transportaron a un lugar muy lejano por medio de magia muy antigua.  
- ¿Cómo sabe eso Joven Tepes? – interrumpió Minerva.  
- Digamos que es un don de nacimiento, si no me equivoco, vi a los chicos salir con un fénix.  
- ¡Pero claro Fawkes!, tal vez el los pueda encontrar. – Dijo Remus – Recuerden que el ayuda a la orden por petición de Albus.  
- muy buena ida Remus, les mandaremos un mensaje con Fawkes.  
- ¿me dejarían enviarle una carta a Harry a mi también? – preguntó la chica.  
- ¿para que sería?, si lo veras apenas llegue. – Dijo interesado Moody.  
- pues necesito decirle y mostrarle cosas que ningún ojo mágico vea. – Contestó sarcástica la chica.  
- pues yo no veo problema, solo con la condición de que explicaras una que otra cosa si es posible – Respondió Minerva.  
- De acuerdo – contestó la chica mientras conjuraba papel y una pluma para comenzar a escribir.

- _Harry – _Dijo Fawkes despertando al joven.  
_- ¿Qué ocurre Fawkes?_

_- Me están llamando desde la madriguera, al parecer Minerva, ¿voy a ver que quieren o los ignoro?  
- yo creo que lo mejor sería que te presentaras, además así podrás contarnos que tal están todos. – _Contesto el chico.  
- _Entendido  
- ¡Fawkes!- _le llamo el chico antes de que se fuera.  
_- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?  
- será mejor que ocultes tu poder, cambia a como eras cuando ellos te conocieron.  
- entendido, vuelvo en un par de horas. – Dijo el fénix antes de desaparecer en una fuerte llamarada azul._

- Fawkes que bueno verte amigo. – Dijo Remus a lo que el fénix respondió con un alegre canto. – necesitamos que le envíes esto a Harry, es urgente. – Dijo el licántropo mientras que ataba las cartas a la pata del ave y le respondía con una suave melodía, para luego desaparecer de la misma manera que apareció.

_- vaya Fawkes, volviste pronto – _Dijo Harry al ver llegar a su ave. - _¿Qué ocurrió?  
- están buscándolos, al parecer es urgente – _Dijo el ave mostrándole las cartas.  
_- que extraño, una de ellas esta sellada con magia muy antigua – _Dijo Harry_ – vamos al salón, así todos se enteraran_- dijo el chico mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en el salón. - Chicos hemos recibido correspondencia de la madriguera.  
- ¿Cómo?, ¿que dice? – preguntó interesada Ginny.  
- llamaron a Fawkes porque nos están buscando, pero no sé que dirán las cartas. – Dijo el chico mientras abría la primera y comenzaba a leer…  
Chicos:  
¿Dónde están metidos?, ustedes saben que están en peligro, y se alejan de los terrenos de la madriguera, ¿Qué demonios se les pasó por la cabeza? dígannos de inmediato donde están para ir por ustedes o que Fawkes los traiga, es primordial que vuelvan, además queremos presentarles a una chica muy especial que nos ayudará en esta lucha.  
Remus.  
- Bueno chicos, creo que deberéis ir por un par de horas, pero debéis controlar sus nuevos poderes, ellos creen que solo han ido a un lugar desconocido y, talvez estén entrenando así que durante todo el día de hoy deberéis entrenaros en regular su poder. – Dijo Merlín.  
- Eso ya lo tenemos claro abuelo, pero espera, queda una carta, no sé de quien es pero maneja la magia antigua, la carta estaba sellada. – Dijo Harry mientras abría y comenzaba a leer la carta…  
Heredero:  
Para partir, me presento, mi nombre es Amy Tepes, soy la heredera del poder de los grandes elfos, si no me equivoco Heero y Drake ya estarán con vosotros en el castillo de Merlín y si mis matemáticas no me fallaron deben quedarles unos 6 meses para terminar, como se fueron hoy cuando llegue. Bueno esta carta es una simple explicación de porqué no te fui a buscar al castillo.  
Lo que ocurre es que yo gracias a mis poderes y otros detalles de vampiro, si dije vampiro, pero ese es un detalle que prefiero explicarles cuando nos veamos, ya me entrené hace muchos años y ayudé a Albus a luchar contra Grindelwall, y como intervine en un momento en que no debía fui castigada por los seres superiores a quedar aislada de la realidad hasta que realmente fuese necesario; y como debes saber esta es una época en que de verdad toda la ayuda es necesaria.  
Por lo mismo necesito que vengáis por mí pues si desaparezco ahora ese auror del ojo mágico me va a salir persiguiendo y me quiero ahorrar problemas.  
Bueno, esperando que Drake no os haya echo mucho daño, me despido.  
Amy Tepes.  
Heredera del poder de los grandes elfos.  
- Vaya Elrind, creo que volverás a ver a tu querida heredera. – Dijo Merlín feliz, pues la séptima heredera ya había llegado.


	14. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

- Genial, así que Amy ya regresó, por fin voy a tener a alguien con quien me dejen "jugar" hasta que Euripides y Crisolda crezcan lo suficiente – Dijo alegre Drake.  
- Chicos, es hora de sus clases, por favor cada uno de ustedes vayan a la sala de un profesor distinto para poder entrenar, ¡vamos, que el tempo apremia! – Dijo Merlín  
- Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos a que clase ir cada uno? – preguntó Ron.  
- Sabia pregunta heredero, pero Leónidas se adelanto y ya me dio la solución, correrán. – Contestó el hombre.  
- ¿A que se refiere con correrán? – preguntó preocupada Hermione, pus correr no era una de sus principales habilidades.  
- Así mismo como escuchaste, correrán; el primero que llegue a la clase que les toca por horario se queda en esa clase y el resto debe seguir hasta la siguiente clase, y así sucesivamente hasta que los 6, si Heero, dije 6, estén en una clase distinta, y luego de que su clase termine, se cambia a la que sigue después de la suya, y la persona que este en la ultima clase debe ir a la primera clase que le tocaba hoy. – Termino de decir Merlín  
- Vamos chicos, corran, es hora de su primera clase, y recuerden, deben llegar sin usar magia. – Dijo Dumbledor, y los herederos salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que podían pues la primera clase era magia antigua y la impartía Merlín, clase que todos disfrutaban; en ese momento Heero tenía todas las de ganar pues ya había tomado bastante ventaja en comparación del resto, pero lo que él no sabia era que se enfrentaba con el descendiente de los merodeadores, pues este ya había encontrado un atajo y apareció sorpresivamente frente a Heero, dejando a Harry en la delantera, seguido de Heero, Drake, Ron, Ginny y Hermione al final, pero la carrera seguía igual, de pronto Drake tomó una de las armaduras que había en el pasillo y le lanza el escudo a Heero, asiéndolo tropezar y que tanto Drake como Ron lo adelantaran y quedara en disputa con Ginny pero ya era tarde, Harry había tomado otro atajo y logro llegar antes a la sala de Merlín donde tendría magia antigua, pero el resto debía seguir su carrera, la siguiente clase era magia sin varita, pero esta estaba al otro lado del castillo, por lo que Drake quedo ultimo y Hermione primera; la chica al darse cuenta de esto, recuperó los ánimos y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para poder llegar lo antes posible, pues esa era otra de las clases con la cual todos disfrutaban; y así la carrera siguió hasta que todos ya habían ocupado cada una de las clases que tenían, quedando Hermione en magia sin varita, Ron en magia elemental, Heero en magia divina, Ginny en animagia, Drake con entrenamiento con armas mágicas y Harry en magia antigua.  
- Vaya, no me imaginaba que fueras a ser tu quien llegaría primero a mi clase. – Dijo Merlín al ver entrar a Harry por la puerta – Ya tenia preparado todo para tener una conversación de aquellas con Heero, pero bueno, las cosas ocurren siempre por una buena razón, así que mejor iniciamos nuestra clase.  
- sería esplendido, ya muero de ganas por seguir con nuestra contienda. – contestó el chico mientras tranquilamente se cambiaba su ropa por una mas cómoda, al mismo tiempo que Merlín se dirigía a una puerta detrás de un cuadro la cual llevaba a un cuarto secreto que era muy grande y carecía de cualquier tipo de mueble, cuando profesor y alumno entraron a la habitación, esta se iluminó dejando ver una gran arena de combate en el centro de la habitación que carecía de cualquier ornamentación o protección que pudiera poseer.  
- Bueno Harry ya es hora de que la diversión comience. – Dijo el anciano entusiasmado y listo para lo que viniese.  
- esta bien abuelo, que la lucha comience.  
_***********************************************************************_

- Bienvenida Hermione que suerte que hayas llegado a mi clase, así no tendré que detenerme cada 5 minutos para repetir lo que acabo de decir – Dijo alegre Lily (N.A: ¿Qué?, ¿creían que ellos solo estarían para hacer compañía?)  
- Sí, yo también me alegro de haber llegado a su clase, así podré avanzar más aun. – Contesto alegre la chica  
- Así me gusta Hermione, ahora, para partir quiero que repasemos todos los hechizos básicos, para así poder perfeccionar tu técnica.  
- Bueno, aquí voy. – Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a canalizar su magia a través del cuerpo hasta poder dirigirla a sus manos y comenzar a lanzar una serie de hechizos básicos a diferentes objetos que había en la sala.  
_***********************************************************************_

__- Vaya, Vaya, así que el Sr. Weasly llego primero a mi clase – Dijo Elrind.  
- Como lo vez, es que la magia elemental es una de las clases que más se me da y no me la quiero perder por nada del mundo.  
- Bueno, si es tan así, será mejor que empecemos ya que tu manejo con la tierra no es muy bueno, y eso que es tu elemento central.  
- Tengo muy claro que no soy muy hábil con la magia, pero no es necesario que me lo estés recordando cada vez que te veo. – Contestó el chico algo molesto.  
- Bueno, ya es tiempo de trabajar, y para partir debes despejar tu mente, a ver si esta vez demoras menos que las otras veces. – Dijo el elfo mientras Ron se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a concentrarse para despejar su mente.  
_***********************************************************************_

- Así que tu eres el gran Heero Ainur Yui Inou, heredero de las fuerzas divinas, - dijo una extraña criatura que ni nombre poseía pues su antigüedad remonta de los tiempos en que el mundo no era mundo, este extraño ser era el encargado de enseñar a los herederos de los grandes guerreros todo lo que deben saber con respecto a la magia divina, como los magos la llamaban pero la realidad era otra, pues el solamente enseñaba a manejar las dos partes del equilibrio, bien y mal, representados en las dos clásicas formas, angelical y  
demoníaca, - Es un gran honor poder conocer al ente de la magia – Dijo Heero mientras se inclinaba a modo de demostrar su respeto ante el ente que ni forma física concreta poseía.  
- Por lo que Merlín me dijo, tú y el resto de los herederos se enfrentaron al guardián de los infiernos, es un rival digno de temer; pero también me dijo que posees a Gilraen Elanessë, por lo que no entiendo lo que haces aquí entrenando si lo puedes eliminar de un solo golpe – Dijo el ente con algo de sarcasmo.  
- Lo que dices es muy cierto, pero para poder usar a Gilraen Elenessë debo tener control sobre todo mi ser, incluyendo mis otros estados, y eso es algo que solo un heredero de la magia divina pudo hacer, y fue justamente quien encerró a Gelmir Ancalimon.  
- eso es completamente cierto, entonces debo suponer que tu vienes a que te ayude a realizar tal hazaña.  
- eso mismo.  
- lo que tu pides es algo que requiere un gran esfuerzo tanto físico como espiritual, por lo que nos tomará mucho tiempo, aunque todo depende de tus habilidades con el manejo de las criaturas, por lo que es necesario que partamos de inmediato con eso. – sentenció el ente antes de que una gran masa de energía se liberara sorpresivamente.  
_***********************************************************************_

- Vaya pequeña, al parecer te costo bastante ganar esta carrera. – Dijo James Potter al ver entrar a Ginny por la puerta respirando agitadamente.  
- Es que me gustan las clase con mi futuro suegro, y no se preocupe Sr. Potter, su hijo me ha dejado en peor estado, puedo soportarlo. – Dijo Ginny en un tono notoriamente sarcástico.  
- Vamos Ginny cuantas veces te debo decir q no me gusta q me digas Sr. Potter, solo dime James si ya somos familia. – Contestó el hombre en una mezcla de risa y vergüenza asiendo caso omiso al último comentario de la chica. – Bueno Ginny es hora de que comencemos con tu clase de animagia, como la ves anterior quiero que te concentres y trates de encontrar tu forma, ambos sabemos que es un tejon, pero primero debes verlo bien para poder saber con precisión que características físicas tendrá. – termino de decir James  
- Esta bien, odio estas partes tediosas de las clases. – Refunfuño la pequeña Weasly, mientras se ponía en la posición necesaria para comenzar con el proceso de búsqueda del la forma animal; la joven sentía que vagaba perdida en un bosque muy oscuro, a la distancia lograba ver luces pequeñas como si fuesen algún tipo de criaturas, pero al tratar de acercarse estas se alejaban de ella, ya iba más de treinta minutos cuando entre los árboles una extraña forma dorada comenzó a asomarse…  
_***********************************************************************  
_  
- Bienvenido Drake al entrenamiento con armas mágicas. – Dijo Robertus recibiendo al heredero del antiguo poder de los dragones. – como ya tengo entendido, tu junto al joven Heero, ya habéis recibido este entrenamiento tiempo atrás, además tuve el honor de poder conocer a quien tuvo el honor de impartiros esta clase, debido a eso solo te pediré me demuestres lo que has aprendido a lo largo de estos años.  
En ese mismo instante una serie de armas aparecieron frente al heredero del poder de los dragones, inmediatamente este tomo una muy similar a una espada pero al instante q este se acerco la espada se fundió con su esencia creando una espada de energía (N.A: para los que han visto Shaman King, es como la posesión de almas de Io con Amidamaru, la ultima, o sea la que usa para pelear contra Hao) y comenzó a atacar a unos muñecos que iban apareciendo frente a él o a su espalda y giro con fuerza la espada generando una onda expansiva q destruyo todo a su alrededor, luego dejo la espada en su lugar y tomo una shuriken la que brillo de tal modo que no dejaba ver nada, solo se lograba ver como los muñecos caian al suelo repletos distintos tipos de shuriken, y así siguió con variadas armas hasta tomar un báculo, el cual no cambio en absoluto, pero cuando Drake se vio rodeado de muñecos este movió ligeramente el báculo, y todos los muñecos volaron lejos destrozados en millones de partes.  
- Si que te han enseñado bien a utilizar las diversas armas, por lo que veo yo no tengo nada mas que enseñarte, por lo cual te autorizo para que uses el tiempo que queda en lo que tu estimes necesarios. – apenas Robertus dijo eso Drake se inclino en señal de respeto y se retiro en búsqueda de sus queridos "amigos" Eurípides y Crisolda.

- Esta bien abuelo, que la lucha comience – Dijo el chico en el momento que una serie de criaturas comenzaban a aparecer y atacaban a los 2 magos.  
- ANIMAS SUSTRAENDO - dijo el anciano apuntando hacia una de las criaturas la cual recibió el hechizo de lleno causándole la muerte inmediata.  
- RICTUS – otra criatura yacía en el suelo pero esta convulsionando de dolor producto del ataque del chico.  
- CORPUS MANIPULO – El anciano había atacado a otra de las criaturas la cual comenzó a atacar al resto de las criaturas.  
- INFERNO – Una de las criaturas había atacado al chico sorpresivamente, haciendo que quedara rodeado de fuego que poco a poco lo iba apresando.  
- Veo que esta vez aumentaste el nivel abuelo, genial – Comentó Harry mientras lanzaba con un hechizo no verbal agua al fuego para extinguirlo, y con otro envió una lluvia de dagas a las criaturas eliminando gran parte de estas.  
- IGNIS DRACO - de la varita de Merlín surgió un gran dragón completamente de fuego q arrasó con todas las criaturas que quedaban, dando por finalizada la lucha.- Bien Harry es todo por el momento, ahora, quiero que me expliques el funcionamiento de cada uno de los hechizos que usamos.  
- El hechizo sustraendo, elimina el espíritu de la criatura dejando un cuerpo vacio, es similar al beso del dementor pero con los efectos de avada, el rictus es muy similar al crucio con la diferencia que este no se produce por el deseo de generar sufrimiento de quien lo lanza, sino que el dolor es producto de el dolor que quien lo recibe ha provocado; Manipulo hace que quien lo reciba tenga alucinaciones y comience a atacar a cualquier cosa que se le acerque, es sumamente efectivo con gigantes y trolls por la simpleza de sus mentes, inferno crea una barrera de llamas que encierran al individuo hasta carbonizarlo, ignis draco, crea un dragón de fuego que dura un par de minutos y luego se desvanece y los otros dos hechizos son el aquamenti y aumentun, el primero es un chorro de agua y el segundo es lanzar cualquier tipo de arma a gran velocidad.  
- Bien dicho Harry, ahora nos toca ver el otro lado de la magia antigua, el complejo – Decía Merlín mientras salian de la habitación – como ya debes de saber la magia antigua tenia dos usos, el primero para la guerra, es decir, para defenderse y atacar, y otro mucho más antiguo y poderoso que mantiene estrecha relación con la magia elemental y con todas las criaturas, y es este tipo de magia la que debemos despertar en ti, ya que luego de que la manejes podras hacer despertar y al mismo tiempo encontrar grandes aliados y secretos que os ayudaran en esta guerra contra el mal, como por ejemplo las antiguas entidades que hace eones (N.A: Eones es equivalente a mil millones de años) abundaban por estas tierras pero que han caído en un letargo o también han desaparecido, pero no sin dejar una huella en su entorno, la naturaleza, pero estas marcas no se dejan ver por cualquiera, sino que solo por aquellos que logran entender y manejar todo aquello que pueda sentir, oír o ver, ¿comprendes esto Harry? – Preguntó Merlín  
- Digamos que estoy procesando toda la información… veamos, ¿tu me dices que con la magia antigua además de pelear, también podría hallar grandes aliados?  
- Exactamente – Contesto el anciano. 


End file.
